Operation: SOS!
by CherryTreeTimes
Summary: Dont read this
1. Criminal

**Hello! After a while i began thinking maybe i should do a sequal (or sequel...?) to Operation Infiltrate Akatsuki...hopefully you'll like this one**

**Here it is!**

* * *

Operation: SOS!

Summary: Harboring a dangerous criminal will eventually catch up to a when it does, that person might need that criminal to escape prison..Help! Sequel to Operation: Infiltrate Akatsuki! Deidaraxoc

Chapter One:

Criminal

"S-ranked......criminal....dangerous.....prison--"

"Wake up Shiori, hm."

"...explosions--"

"SHIORI!"

"WAAH KABOOM!!!"

I jumped violently awake and looked around wildly in front of me, desperately trying to forget the nightmare I had just had. As you already know, a certain blond bombshell named Deidara was inhabiting my small apartment with me. _And..._Deidara happened to be a criminal—an S-ranked criminal at that. Sure, he was in the Akatsuki until recently, crawling back half-dead to my place after some fight with some Uchiha person. So technically, I'd say he was M.I.A. At the moment. (He never did report back to them anyway). But! Not being in the Akatsuki (at the moment) didn't mean less criminal activity. It meant just as much criminal activity and so far I've been a paranoid little 18-year old afraid to leave her own one room apartment. Apparently Deidara couldn't grasp the fact that flying his big clay bird back and forth from my place wouldn't stir up some unwanted attention—and the more I stressed that fact, the more he ignored it. So for the past few days I had been having frequent nightmares about me being arrested and thrown into prison—leaving me waking up screaming in terror. And who's fault is it? I'll let you be the judge of that.

With shaky hands I brushed my bangs off of my damp forehead—too much longer of this crap and i'd probably have to be admitted into a mental institution.

"Another nightmare,hm?"

A sudden wave of irritation washed over me and I glared at Deidara, who put up both his hands in defense. The mouths on his palms stuck their tongues out. I had the sudden urge to tie them in a knot.

"Just leave me alone," I muttered, pulling the covers over my head. As long as he kept up the criminal activity, there would be no end to the constant fear tearing away at my insides—fear that i'd end up in prison and fear that i'd might not see him again. But did Deidara care? No. He continued his little bomb-for-hire service, blowing up anything and anyone as long as he got to show off his "art." You'd think he'd at least give that up for someone he confessed his love too (in a half-assed sort of way).

"But I can't leave you alone..." he rolled me over to face him. "...You're so cute when you're mad, hm."

Not knowing (or caring) if he was serious or not, I kicked him out of my bed and onto the floor.

"I don't even know why you're in here." I tried to calm myself down, but my hands continued shaking. "You sleep on the couch, remember?"

Pouting, Deidara folded his arms and stared at me from his spot on the floor.

"You heartless woman, hm. You should be ashamed for making me sleep on that hard couch. Think of my poor back, hm."

Yeah, and think about my poor sanity.

Something had to change around here. Fast.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Because of all of the things that had happened when I was first kidnapped by the Akatsuki (for that adventure, read the other story first), I was covered in bruises and scars—from the rings around my wrists from being tied up from the ring around my neck that formed when I was forced to wear a collar. Lets not forget the still yet to be faded black eye from falling down the stairs, and the two head injuries I had suffered not even 3 weeks apart. All in all, I looked quite a sight and it was all...because of my stupid photographic memory!! If I didn't have that talent, I wouldn't have been sent on the stupid infiltrate Akatsuki mission, I wouldn't have become their pet, I wouldn't have fallen in love with that idiot Deidara, and I wouldn't be having nightmares of being thrown in prison.

I was so caught up in my bitter thoughts that I didn't notice a blond head poking into the bathroom. Normally I wouldn't have a problem if I was just standing in the bathroom, but no. I was in the middle of a bath. Well technically I wasn't inside of the bathtub yet, I was washing my hair sitting on the little stool thing in front of the bathtub. My description of my bathroom might be a little lacking, but i'm sure you know what i'm talking about.

"GET OUT!!!"

I threw a bucket at the door and it hit him square in the face. After he had disappeared from the doorway, I closed and locked the door. You see what I have to put up with?

After my bath, I peered into the hallway with my towel wrapped so tight around me that I couldn't breath. Seeing no sign of blondie, I made my way into my bedroom and shut the door behind me.

"I don't know why you always do that Shiori, hm."

My heart nearly leapt out of my throat at the sound of his voice. He was sitting on the foot of my bed, arms folded and legs crossed.

"You don't have much to hide anyway," he said with a smirk. That godawful smirk that partly attracted me to him in the first place. If only I could wipe it into nonexistance.

"A-and how do you know that?!" I yelled, my voice turning into a squeak like it always did when I got flustered. Shrugging, Deidara stood up and made his way over to me before I could move. Maybe I should ask how he does that.

"Is that the phone I hear ringing?" I asked to the air. "Maybe I should go get that."

Bolting out of the room, I made my way over to the living room and plopped down on the couch, rubbing my aching head.

What could I do about all this stuff? I had absolutely zero contact with my family in the past month and sort of rejected all missions. Why? Because I was a tiny bit scared to venture out of my apartment. How pathetic, right?

A loud knocking on the front door startled me out of my thoughts and I reluctantly went to it and looked out of the eyehole. Seeing no one, I turned around only to hear another loud knock. Looking out the eyehole, I again see no one.

Perfect.

Someone's playing ding dong ditch while i'm having a partial mental breakdown.

Gotta love kids these days.

The third time I hear a knock, I fling open the door with so much force a few pieces of wood splinter and fall to the ground where they are stepped on by me. Wonderful.

"What do you want?!!" I yell, holding my left foot off the floor.

"Shiori!!" yells a voice—a guy's voice. A guy's voice that I haven't heard in about 3 years.

"Uh...hello Makoto."

* * *

**????Who's Makoto?! You'll have to find out in the next chapter!!!!! ....please review! Please!?**


	2. Makoto

**hello again! here is chapter 2! and chapter 2 explains exactly who Makoto is!enjoy**

**:3**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Makoto

"Uh, h-hey Makoto! What are you doing here?" I tried to keep cool, but that was hard to do when you were face-to-face with someone you haven't seen in years dripping with water wearing a towel. Not to mention the foot-splinters.

Makoto Saito was sort of an old childhood friend that my mother and his mother kept trying to you know... "get together." He was a pretty accomplished ninja and had moved away to the Hidden Cloud village with relatives. Why'd he back in the oh-so-happy Hidden Shadow village was beyond me. But I had other things to worry about.

Makoto was shorter than me by an inch and had black hair cut into what I called a ' side-layered-moody-boy-haircut' with bangs so long you couldn't see his eyes. The only person he actually smiled with and talked to was me and that was something that fueled our mothers in trying to get us together. Gotta love your mom, huh?

Grinning a gigantic smile, Makoto and all his "eyeless" faced wonder threw me into a powerful bear hug that took the wind out of me.

"I missed you, Shiori!"

Hearing the padding of bare feet behind us I whirl around, causing Makoto to be facing the open doorway. Blond bombshell was staring at the back of Makoto's head with one eyebrow raised and his arms folded.

I quickly made a 'shoo' motion with my hands and pulled Makoto off of me.

"So...," I said, still trying to make sense of all this. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Makoto said, brushing his bangs away from his face. I got a rare glimpse of his green eyes yet again. That makes this one number 23!

"I've decided to move back to the old Shadow village so I can be on my own! As a man! As a--"

"Your mom missed you too much, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"So..."

"So..."

As you obviously could see, this conversation was really going nowhere and the more I stood with a towel around me in front of an old friend the more awkwardness hung in the air.

"um, Makoto sit there--" I pointed to the couch. "--And i'll be back in a sec."

As he plopped down on the couch, I scurried to my bedroom and shut the door, only to find blondie hovering over me.

"Ack! Stop that!"

"Who's he, hm?"

Sighing, I folded my arms and looked Deidara right in the eye. "An old friend, why?"

He didn't say anything, instead he looked down at my foot which I was holding above the floor.

"What's wrong wit—"

"Nothing! Leave me alone I have to get changed thank you."

I didn't really expect him to listen to a word I said so I wasn't surprised when he picked up my leg to look at my foot. I ended up falling backwards and hitting my head on the wall. Sliding down onto the ground, I held the back of my head in agony and stared daggers at Deidara.

"You won't be satisfied until i'm dead, huh Deidara?!!"

Bluntly, he replied, "I'll be bored if you died."

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" I added sarcastically. Getting dressed quickly in the bathroom, I hobbled out so Deidara could take a better look at my foot.

"How the hell did you get splinters this deep in your foot?" he asked with genuine irritation dripping off his voice. Whoa, didn't expect that.

"Why do you care?" I asked stubbornly.

"I don't, hm."

Liar.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"So! Makoto, this is my roommate uh...Shiro!" I had no choice but to introduce Makoto and Deidara and I figured hey, might as well give him an alias. Even if that alias was bad and didn't fit very well.

"Hmm." Makoto put one finger on the side of his face. "There's only one room. You guys are more than just 'roommates' aren't you?"

My face immediately flushed at his words and I accidentally slapped Deidara in the face when I threw my hands up in surprise. "What?! N-no way! Just roommates! Shiro here sleeps on the couch. There's absolutely nothing going on between us, right Shiro?"

Receiving nothing but an agitated glare from Deidara, I continued nervously laughing until Makoto spoke again.

"Hey i've been hearing some funny stuff about you, Shiori." His tone had suddenly gotten serious and I tensed up.

"L-like what?" I tried to keep my cool but it was starting to fail miserably.

"Like how you went 'missing' after a mission for a month and suddenly showed up back in town out of nowhere."

I sighed and glanced quickly over to Deidara, who was staring at the wall with a bored expression on his face. It reminded me of Sasori for some reason.

"...uh...Well the truth is the mission sort of failed horribly. I mean, the only reason I was sent was because of my memory which lately isn't that great due to too many head injuries--" I glared sideways at blondie and he just shrugged.

Makoto's "eyeless" face stared at me for a few more minutes before saying, "Well, did you ever report back and say that?"

"...No."

"Well come on let's go and do it! You could've gotten in serious trouble, Shiori. For uh...withholding information."

Withholding information?! That's what I would be in trouble for? If they wanted someone reliable they shouldn't have picked Shiori Takamiya to go on this mission!

Wait...did I just insult myself?

* * *

**hoped you liked it and dont be afraid to review! Reviews are your friends...**


	3. Arrested

**Heres chapter 3! thx for the reviews u have so far they are really appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter Three-Arrested

Reporting back to the leader of the village didn't seem like such a bad idea, and despite the bad feeling forming in my stomach I made my way over there.

But as I walked the streets, I began to get a lot of stares from the townsfolk and the people I greeted either shook their head at me or acted like I wasn't there. Okay then.

There I was, halfway there when a sudden wave of fear rushed over me and I turned around and ran. Past my small apartment and past my parents house. If someone had asked me where I was going, I wouldn't have had an answer for them. I was just being a coward—but for good reason. I was too young to go to prison!

A huge shadow appeared in front of me and a ninja rose from it. I instantly recognized him as a member of the 'oh-you're-in-trouble-now' special forces that made sure everything was right in the village. To tell the truth, I hadn't trained that much at all since I had been back home and I was a bit out of shape. I was 10 pounds lighter than I had been, I ate nothing but instant foods, and I couldn't walk up the stairs without getting winded. I was a mess.

So when I was easily caught and dragged into the shadows, it didn't surprise me one bit.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Back at Shiori's apartment, Deidara and Makoto were still seated on the couch not saying one word to each other.

"You think she'll be okay?" Makoto asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

Deidara waited a few minutes before answering, "No, hm."

Makoto continued tapping his foot. The vein in Deidara's forehead continued to pulsate. Truthfully, the kid irritated him. Although they very well could have been close in age such as Shiori was, but there was something about him that made him seem like a kid. Like the obvious fact that he wasn't an "adult" yet. It was almost as obvious on him as it was on Shiori. He could also tell that this "Makoto" kid had some sort of feelings for Shiori. Speaking of Shiori, Deidara knew that idiot had gotten into some sort of trouble. Most likely arrested.

"So," Makoto stopped his foot tapping. "You guys really don't have anything going on?"

Deidara shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

The foot tapping started again.

Deidara wondered how much Shiori would hate him if he taped a bomb to Makoto and blew his feet off.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Since I lived in a village hidden in the shadows, you'd think I was used to seeing darkness. I was, a little, but the silence is what killed me. I was conscious, and that was good but I was tied up, and that wasn't good. As I sat in silence, my mind wandered all over the place—if I was going to prison, how would my family react to that, and how Deidara would react to it. After thinking that, I nearly laughed. There was no way _he _would be worried about me. I still wasn't sure if he actually cared about me, or was just being a jerk like always.

"Hello?" I called out.

Receiving no answer, I sighed and tried to wriggle free of the rope tied around my wrists.

"Shiori Takamiya," said a voice.

My head snapped up as I instantly recognized the voice—it belonged to our "Shadow King" himself. The leader of the village. He rarely spoke to people directly like this and when he did, he was always hidden. A true King of the Shadows. He wasn't a bad man, at least, not from my experiances with him he just rarely showed himself.

"I sent you on a very important mission 2 months ago and you never reported back."

I stayed silent, fearing anything I said wouldn't work in my favor.

"What happened while you were 'missing'?"

Still I said nothing. I knew the Akatsuki were an evil organization and I probably knew more about them than all the village leaders put together but I just couldn't rat them out.

"Withholding this information is a serious offense, Miss Takamiya."

I heard him shift slightly in the darkness and I flinched—this man had an awful history of using any means necessary to get information out of people. And I had a bad feeling I would be getting a one-on-one demonstration.

After a few more minutes of silence, I heard footsteps as his voice got farther away.

"I'll get this information out of you one way or another, Miss Takamiya."

I was relieved that he was gone but my stomach started doing flips as I heard more footsteps getting closer and closer to me.

"Hi Miss Shi-ori..," said a high female voice in my left ear.

"...We're here to get information out of you," said another, much deeper voice in my left.

A fist connected with my stomach hard, knocking all the wind out of me in a big **woosh**.

"...By any means necessary."

* * *

**sorry that chapter wasn't that long...but they'll start getting longer, i promise! :3**


	4. Sentence

**hello all! thx for the generous reviews i have received so far they r really appreciated! :3**

* * *

Chapter Four-Sentence

There are many things that go through your head when you know you're about to go to prison. And you're sitting hand cuffed in front of your family. The situation itself was horrible and was only made worse by the fact that I was nearly beaten half to death an hour earlier. One of my eyes had swollen shut from getting repeatedly hit in it and I was sure some of my ribs were broken. But even after all that I still refused to give up any information. I never ratted out anybody—not even if those anybodies were criminals. Okay, lets rephrase that.

Only the Akatsuki. If there was someone living next door to me who was a rapist or something then sure—I would tell.

The only ones in the room were me, my family, the people who beat me half to death, and the Shadow King himself. I had a feeling he wasn't very happy with me seeing as I had cursed him out a few minutes before and that worried me—how long would I be in prison?

My father was called forward and he approached the Shadow King quickly but not before throwing an angry look my way. If he only knew what situation I was in he'd probably be a little more understanding. My mom was staring straight ahead, not looking at anything, and I felt a little wave of guilt. I was probably stressing her out so much that she was an inch away from a stroke.

When two identical heads popped up from behind my mom I jumped. How could they bring _them _here out of all places? Seeing your sister bloody and bruised about to go to prison didn't seem that good for a 6-year old's mind. But maybe that's just me. I have been known to have borderline psychotic episodes every now and again.

Ami and Ichiru's giant eyes were staring fearfully at me and I had to look away, less I start bawling. Even though that was exactly what I wanted to do right now.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I was busy perfecting the complicated art of breathing with broken ribs when I heard the especially depressing awful news.

"...Shiori Takamiya, you have been charged with withholding important information and harboring an S- ranked criminal."

I groaned. I knew that idiot's inability to be incognito would get me into trouble one day. I expected to be sentenced to at least a year, not what was coming next.

"If it was just withholding information, Miss Takamiya, you'd only be sentenced to 2 years...now harboring a dangerous wanted S-ranked criminal... I sentence you to...20 years in prison."

My mom had fainted, the twin monsters had started wailing and my father had put his hand over his face in what I guessed to be disappointment.

Of course, the Shadow King's verdict was unfair—but that's another thing he was known for. Unfair verdicts to anyone who upsets him in any way. And I had unfortunately been the one who upset him.

Lucky me.

There were many many things rushing through my head at that moment and as I was led away, there was only one particular thought that kept resurfacing:

Deidara, you F#KING IDIOT!!!!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Deidara looked down at the prison where Shiori was currently being held. He had seen how they had to drag her into it because of her kicking and screaming and found it a tiny bit funny. But maybe he was a little bit to blame. After all, he hadn't been as careful at hiding who he was when he came back and forth between places. Still. Shiori knew what she was getting into.

Another loud series of profanity and psychotic screaming reached Deidara's ears and he smirked-- Shiori had been doing that every 3 minutes for the past 30. Screaming how she thought everyone was a "shitfaced dickhead who needed to go to hell" wouldn't exactly get her out, no matter how much she wanted to believe it. "Blondie is a f#king idiot" bellowed through the air, Deidara frowned and debated on whether or not to break her out. But when he heard crying through the small window, he sighed and shook his head. 'Shiori, Shiori, Shiori,' he thought. 'You're the most pathetic ninja i've ever met, hm.'

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was around 3 in the morning when I finally gave up on screaming like a banshee and I was laying on my side on the cold hard ground listening to water drip from the ceiling. As pathetic as it may have seemed, I had given up entirely. What I was now concerned with was how I hated love. Who created that stupid idiotic word anyway? It's a worthless emotion that now had me in prison at age 18. Congratulations, cupid!! You ruined a promising young kunoichi's life!!

_Skitter._

My head snapped up and I looked around the perimeter of my cell. It was damp, creepy and illuminated faintly by moonlight.

_Skitter._

I scanned the room again when I found it—a giant spider with needle thin legs was scurrying around the walls and ceiling making an eerie skittering noise. It dropped down on my head and I freaked out, possibly causing more injury to myself than to the spider.

When I finally heard a satisfying **crunch **under my foot I sank to the floor in relief. Running my fingers through my messy hair I wondered how much longer I could take being in jail. Probably not long.

What I also thought about was how they found out about me harboring a criminal.

"Shiori, hm."

I sighed again. Now I was beginning to hear _his _voice. Great.

"Shiori look up."

Looking up to the small window above me I saw a shiny blue eye looking down at me. I stared for a few more minutes before turning back around. It was his fault I was in this mess.

"Oh so you don't want me to come save you, hm?"

"..."

"Okay then, hm. I won't."

I looked back up and the blue eye was gone. He and I both knew he was lying through his teeth and I braced myself for the impact of the explosion that was going to come.

3...2...1--

**BOOM**

The whole cell shook and pieces of the ceiling came tumbling down around me, missing me by inches. I could hear the people starting to panic and I desperately climbed through a hole in the wall while there was an uproar.

The shadow of Deidara's bird loomed over me and he jumped from it, landing a few feet in front of me. Standing there, in a familiar black cloak with red clouds, he stared at me for a few minutes before pushing me towards his artificially created animal.

Sure I knew I was going deeper and deeper into a hole, but all the fault once again found its way to cupid and his stupid arrows. If he had shot someone else less likely to engage in terrorist activities then I would've been a bit more happy. As the bird ascended, I stared silently at Deidara who was looking down at the now severely damaged prison with an amused expression on his face. I guessed he would always be a sadistic little feminine looking man with an unnatural obsession with art. My eyes made their way back to what he was wearing. That Akatsuki cloak...that meant that he...he couldn't be back in that group could he?

"You--," I started.

"You look horrible Shiori, hm," he said, interrupting me rudely. "Hardly one day in prison and you're already someone's bitch?"

I had to resist the overwhelming urge to punch him in the face at that comment but decided to ignore it. I had better things to worry about.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked, pointing to the cloak.

Deidara folded his arms and tilted his head. "Why do you think, hm?"

After all that i've been through, I would think that he could be a little more sensitive and a little less jerky to me. And what do ya know, I was not at all in the least bit surprised when he began to mock me.

Holding his arms out and making a pouty face at me, he said, "Come here."

I turned the other way and folded my arms. There was no way I was falling for it.

"Shiori..., hm."

Nope! No way!

"Don't you want a free hug, hm?"

As angry and scared as I was, I had to admit a hug sounded like absolute heaven at the moment. So I put what was left of my pride aside and scooted over into Deidara's surprisingly warm embrace.

"Don't get any ideas," I mumbled before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**......so did u like it! R&R please!! oh and to Darkness of Yami: i have never written a story with any citrusy content in it thus making me a complete n00b when it comes to it. I was something like that to this story (lime!!!NOT lemon!!) but i have no clue how to write that.....maybe cuz im too immature? watevr. if you have any tips, throw em my way!!**


	5. I Know

Chapter Five- I Know

So as not to arouse suspicion, the artificial bird wouldn't be used as a primary source of transportation anymore. It unfortunately would be replaced with the treacherous method of WALKING, which if you didn't notice, took FOREVER. But it also made it easier to think about things without being afraid you would fall 10,000 feet to your death. As we walked and walked, I mulled over as much stuff as I could. Technically I was a fugitive now—I had crossed to the dark side. If I was asked what would I think my life would be like when I was 10, there was no way I would've said falling for a criminal and running from the law.

My whole body ached from being treated like a punching bag and every 2 minutes or so my stomach would roar, begging for food.

Blondie still didn't act like I wanted him to, and I felt stupid for thinking he would. (Once again, all blame falls to Cupid).

Catching my foot on a thick root sticking out of the ground, I fell face first to the ground which was covered in pine cones. Ow.

After all that had happened, I didn't even attempt to get up. I felt too much like crap for it to matter if I was lying on some dead animal or something.

Deidara stopped walking and the forest went eerily silent. No crickets, or the occasional small animal scurrying around. I knew he felt it too—something was here.

This couldn't have come at a worse time seeing as I was currently failing at being a ninja right now. But criticizing myself wouldn't be enough to get me out of my slump so I decided to actually try to do something. If at first you don't succeed, try and try again!

Deidara had completely blended into the darkness and I started to panic in the inside—if all else fails, hide behind the blond bombshell!

A sickening roar pierced through the forest and I had to cover my ears to prevent becoming deaf. Whatever had made that noise was definitely some sort of animal and it sounded huge and deadly.

But maybe it was all just a figment of my imagination.

And that "figment" was now standing directly behind me, breathing its hot icky breath down my neck.

I slowly, carefully turned around to see a pair of yellow eyes staring at me in the darkness. Before I could scream,it had already leaned over and ripped me in half.

"UWAAHAHHHH!"

I opened my eyes to darkness and chuckling. So it was a figment of my imagination. I just couldn't remember when I fell asleep.

Deidara continued to chuckle and I glared in the direction if his voice. "Shut up!"

"Who screams like that Shiori, hm?"

"Me! Leave me alone!"

I folded my arms like a child and stared in the direction where I last heard his voice. How could I possibly love an insensitive prick like him?

"Where are we going anyway...," I mumbled, feeling incredibly fatigued all of a sudden.

"Where do you think, hm?"

'Don't punch him,' I thought to myself. 'It's not worth it.'

"Fine don't tell me. But can we please stop somewhere?"

"Why?"

" 'Why do you think?'" I asked, imitating him. When I received no answer, I grabbed his arm and started begging.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaasse? I'm hungry and tired and in pain and—and--" I was crying before I knew it and let go of his arm. What was happening to me?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

".......No way you are **not **dying my hair!"

"You need a disguise Shiori, hm."

"...B-but—"

"--Do you want to be recognized or not, hm?"

"..."

"So come here."

"Don't touch me!"

"Shiori, hm!"

We were in a small room in a small inn in a small town arguing about not-so-small things. My face had already appeared on several news stations and newspapers only 4 hours after the little incident. And in order to not be recognized, Deidara suggested that I dye my hair and change its style...or lack of. I in no way, shape or form wanted it to be dyed blond (like he first suggested) so he settled with black.

Deidara was a **criminal, **not a hair stylist. I couldn't trust him with scissors next to my head. But his hair was pretty well taken care of so I could just hope it'd work on me.

I sat down and folded my arms before asking quietly, "Will you make my hair pretty like yours?" When I realized what I said, my face immediately flushed and I wanted to jump out the window. I never was one who cared about hair that much—i just let it grow and grow and grow some more until it reached halfway down my back. And my lack of caring was probably why I always had split ends.

Back to my complete embarrassment.

Deidara stared at me for a second before bursting into laughter—a laugh that I secretly loved. I almost forgot he had a pair of scissors in his hand.

**Snip.**

"NOO!" I yelled loudly. "Don't cut my hair! Don't cut my hair!"

**Snip.**

"QUIT!!"

Sighing, Deidara came around in front of me and bent down until we were at eye level.

While we were so close I noticed something. Brushing his bangs away from his face with my hand for the first time...I noticed....he had **two **eyes! Two! Not one like I had always originally thought—two!

"Why do you have two eyes..?" I asked, snatching the scissors away from him.

"Why wouldn't I have two eyes, hm?"

"But I thought....that scope thing...was your eye."

"No."

"Oh."

"Stupid, hm."

"Shut up!"

He took the scissors back from me and continued cutting away at my hair, despite my yells of pain that I wasn't really feeling.

"Done. Oh stop being do dramatic, Shiori, hm."

I opened my eyes slowly, saw the pile of blue hair on the floor and almost threw up. Deidara steered me into the bathroom and in front of the mirror. I refused to look at myself. What if he cut it all off and I looked like a boy? Oh god...

"Can you just dye it already?" I asked glumly. My mom loved my hair. Now it was gone, along with my clean record.

Once the dye was setting in my hair I was placed in front of the mirror and my eyes were forced open. To my relief, he hadn't cut it all off. It reached about an inch and a half past my ears and was layered. I was surprised. Very surprised.

"Now what do you say, hm?" Deidara put his hands on his hips and looked at me expectantly. _Too _expectantly.

"...Thanks," I half mumbled on my way out the bathroom door. Ever since he had been staying with me, he'd always once and a while give me that look. And i'd always ignore it.

"Come _on _Shiori, hm." He put his hands on my cheeks. I absolutely hated that. Especially when they licked me. I wondered, did Deidara control whether they did that or not?

I got a strange and fuzzy feeling like I did whenever he came too close to me and I tried to back away. "Okay tell you what," he said. "Do you only want me to kiss you, hm?"

My body temperature rose a few degrees.

"N-no I—"

"Shiori...," he said in my ear and I shivered. "Don't lie to me, hm. I can tell you like it when I kiss you...no matter how inexperienced you are,hm."

Brushing one strand of hair behind my ear, he tilted his head to the side and kissed me. Having only kissed someone 3 times in my life, I felt that I could say that this one was the best out of them all so far. But...being a good kisser didn't have anything to do with my conflicting emotions. They had to do with how Deidara wasn't clear on his feelings for me at all. Even the time when he said he felt the same way when I was babysitting the twin monsters turned out to be a hallucination due to my recent severe head injury. Whenever I asked, he would someone change the subject and/or jokingly reply, "Whatever you say, hm" or something like that. My question was, was he just telling me what I wanted to hear or did he really have feelings for me?

Pulling away after what seemed like an eternity, my whole face flushed again and I ran into the bathroom—feeling the nosebleed coming.

When I came out of the bathroom with tissues plugged up my nose, Deidara was lying on his stomach, staring at a spot on the wall. Unmoving and unblinking.

I slowly went over and waved my hand in front of his face. Nothing. Again I did the same thing. Still, nothing. Giving up, I sat on the other end of the bed and laid on my side. I probably wouldn't be able to get in any sleep anyway.

"What's the matter,hm."

His voice surprised me and I flinched before replying, "Nothing."

'Now just leave me alone please,' I thought.

The bed creaked some and I put my face into the pillow. It smelled like chalk. The ancient bed creaked again and I felt a shadow leaning over me. "What," I said, not taking my face out of the chalk scented pillow.

Long blond hair tickled my face as Deidara rolled me over and sat on my stomach. With a pained grunt, I tried to move him off of me but failed. I had two broken ribs, y'know. A heavy full sized man would not help the pain go away. He gripped my wrists and pinned them above my head and asked in that deep voice of his, "What's the matter with you Shiori, hm?"

"It's nothing!" I yelled. "Get off of me!"

10 long minutes went by without neither of us saying anything and I grew more uncomfortable with each passing moment.

"Tell me, hm," he finally said, breaking the silence.

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"TELL. ME. NOW, HM."

"Why do you care?!" I struggled under his weight but failed again.

Placing a quick kiss on my forehead, he got up and headed to the door.

"I won't ask you again, hm."

Leaning up with much difficulty, I asked, "Where are you going?"

Deidara was halfway out the door before I heard: "To have some 'fun,' hm."

When the door shut I let out a frustrated yell and put the pillow over my head.

I knew he was a dangerous S-ranked criminal... I knew he partially couldn't be trusted...and I knew falling for him was what caused the mess I was in. It was too much trouble, all of this.

I wanted to be with him, for as long as possible.

But may Deidara never realize or return these feelings, by the time I wake up in the morning they're going to be locked up and shut away.

From now on, i'll never love again.


	6. Reflection

Chapter Six- Reflection

I woke up to darkness and I assumed I had slept all the way through to the next night. The long sleep felt amazing but once reality settled in, I sighed heavily and trudged to the bathroom. What was I going to do? I couldn't run from the law my whole life, there was no way I could put up with the stress. How could the Akatsuki do it so well? Oh wait, they were sort of evil.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I put my hand on the cold glass and stared at the person that was "me." The person with short black hair and bloodshot gray eyes. This wasn't me, it could never be me. I was Shiori, long blue hair and eyes that didn't look tired and weary. If the rest of my life would be like this, i'd rather be in prison. What different did it make? Either way I still wouldn't be able to see my family, or go on missions, or do anything fun anymore.

Then there was Deidara.

He single-handedly destroyed my life like he did the things he blew up. I could tell he didn't believe me when I told him my feelings—the look on his face said it all. If he could only get it through his thick skull that there was actually someone who loved him for who he was and not for what he could do in bed i'd be a little happier.

But, I had decided I wouldn't care anymore. My feelings were shut tightly away where they would stay forever.

My stomach rumbled through the quiet bathroom, snapping me out of my depressing thoughts. I also noticed I felt dirty. Wearing the same clothes for two days could do that to a person. Food and clothes was what I needed but in order to get those things you need money. And I had none.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I wandered aimlessly through the small town, constantly looking over my shoulder to see if I was being followed. Luckily no one noticed me and I was able to loosen up a bit. Loud laughter and a speech impediment caught my ear and I froze. So much for a criminal to stay incognito.

The voices were coming from a strip joint titled: "_THE BOOBY TRAP"_ and today's special show was the "_TIT-TANIC". _Amazing titles, no?

Out of all the places he could be, why a strip joint? Ah. Deidara was on his crusade for 'fun.'

What was better than watching insecure women shake their boobs in your face?

I edged my way inside and immediately couldn't breathe. The air was thick with cigarette smoke and the overwhelming smell of perfume. Yuck. I'd definitely need a shower after this.

Covering my nose and using my ears as my guide, I made my way to the back of the strip joint where I ran into a big burly man with a beard. He looked down at me and I felt like an ant compared to him.

"Hey, little lady," he said, breathing hot sake' breath in my face. My eyes teared up and I hoped my eyebrows weren't gone.

"um, Hello. Goodbye."

"Wait, wait wait!" His giant arm clamped around my skinny arm and I yelped, falling backward into his god awful smelly grip. He could've at least tried to smell a bit decent. Take Deidara for instance. He always smelled nice and he spent most of his time blowing people up and using clay. Last time I checked, clay and the smell of charred remains didn't smell too good but for some reason he never smelled like them.

A stripper walked past in shiny yellow underwear and I desperately tried to get her attention. Better her than me, right?

Turning ever so slowly at the right moment, I caught her gaze and she faced me with one eyebrow raised.

Her presence caught the attention of the giant man who smelled like a trash compactor and he let me go, giving me enough time to scramble away.

Now, where was I?

Right.

Finding Deidara.

Scanning the smoky room the best that I could, I spotted a blond head not too far from where I was standing. And sitting on his lap was a busty woman with dark blue hair. The color of her hair especially ticked me off for some reason and I stomped over, hands on my hips. The stripper noticed me before he did and that ticked me off even more.

"I need money!" I yelled, kicking him in the leg like a little kid. Looking genuinely irritated by the fact that I had interuppted his little "whore-fest," Deidara reached into his back pocket (he wasn't wearing the cloak I noticed) and tossed me a thick wad of cash. The woman on his lap reached for his pocket and he smacked her hand away. I hoped she would steal all his money, that'd teach him a lesson.

"Is that your sister?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair. I fumed. Stupid hair toucher!

"Yep i'm his sister," I said through my teeth. "By the way, _nii-chan, _mom says its about time for you to apply your ointment. Y'know, _for your_ _rash down there."_

Trying hard to stifle my laughter, I watched the busty babe get up and walk away, a look of repulsion on her face. Now I just had to deal with blondie, who was looking at me with his mouth hanging open.

He grabbed for me and I dodged, darting through the crowded strip place and out the door. An elderly woman slowly walking past stopped me to give me a lecture on how I should walk not run so as not to endanger myself or others. I bounced impatiently from one foot to the next, wanting her to move it along. In the middle of what o hoped to be the last sentence, she paused and looked above me. "Oh hello. My, you're a tall young lady aren't you?"

I probably hadn't laughed as hard as I did at that moment in my life. Deidara frowned and squinted his visible eye at the woman, before grabbing hold of my arm and tugging me away.

"I'm going to kill you Shiori, hm."

"Yeah right," I scoffed. "You've had plenty of opportunities to kill me and you haven't. So i'm guessing you want me alive, huh, _nii-chan?"_

"No." He looked up, then back at me. "You have a purpose. That's why you aren't dead yet, hm"

So that's what I was. A tool. Nothing more than a data base for these idiots. Damn this stupid photographic memory.

My disappointed expression caught his attention and he stared at me as we walked, shutting up for once. "You hungry,hm?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you think?" My voice came out laced with sarcasm and acid. "I haven't eaten since that incident. Thanks to you, I hardly eat enough anymore. In case you haven't noticed, i'm a good 10 or 12 pounds lighter than I was before I even got in this mess—so yes—Deidara I am hungry. Starving-no! **Famished. **So why don't you go back and continue your 'fun' and i'll go find something to eat by **myself. **Away from **you.**" I poked him in the chest with that last 'you' and nearly snapped my finger in half.

"I can't," he said glumly, making a pouty face. It was almost as if he hadn't heard a word I said. "They think I have a rash thanks to you, hm."

"Good!" I poked him in the chest again. This time with my thumb. "You need to keep it in your pants anyway!"

"What are you trying to say, hm?"

"Stop thinking with your **dick** all the time!!" I yelled, louder than I meant to. Several people stopped to look at me, including the little old lady from earlier.

She began to lecture me again and rage washed over me. Including a word I haven't felt in a while- **fugutaiten. **Totally dismissing the 'respect your elders' thing, I stared down at her and went, "Shut the **F#K **up already, gramma! Geez!" Stomping away, shaking uncontrollably, I took refuge in a ramen shop. I was never one to curse at people and I immediately felt sorry for dropping the f-bomb on that poor little old lady. It was Deidara's fault for making me mad. Speaking of Deidara, he entered the shop a few minutes after I sat down at a table and slid into the seat next to me.

"You'll get used to this lifestyle soon Shiori, hm."

"No I won't," I muttered, putting my head down on the table.

"Listen." He put both hands on the side of my face and turned my face towards his. I could only see him out of one eye. "Man up, Shiori. Stop cracking under pressure, hm. All its gonna do is keep screwing you up like its doing now, hm."

"But i'm not a criminal!" I was trying to keep my voice low but it was failing miserably.

"You are now, hm. There's nothing you can do to change that..." He had a smirk on his face and I sighed in defeat. There was nothing I could do about it. He was right.

"Don't look like that Shiori..."

It started as a sniffle. Then it turned to a few more sniffles, and before I knew it, giant tears were rolling down my cheeks and onto the table forming a pool. If only I could drown my sorrows in that pool of tears maybe I could be a tad bit happier.

Soon the tiny puddle of tears spread until it was big enough that I could see my reflection. No scratch that. All I saw was a stranger with short black hair and tears in her eyes.

Turning to Deidara, the feelings I had tried so hard to shut away were coming back in droves, forcing more and more tears to come out. Even though we were in the middle of a restaurant, I buried my face in the chest that nearly broke my finger and bawled. As loud as I could.


	7. Welcome to the Jungle

Chapter Seven-Welcome to the Jungle

We were on our way again before the sun rose in the morning and I was positive my feet were going to permanently stay swollen for the rest of my life. But on the upside I had a giant backpack full of clothes and non perishable food stuffs thanks to the loads of money Deidara carried around. My guess was that it formally belonged to a bank or something.

I had cried myself out a while ago and my eyes were puffy and red. The swelling in one eye had luckily gone down some and I could finally see again.

Unfortunately Deidara was still bitter about me ruining his 'fun' so there were long periods of me asking questions or trying to start conversation and him being completely silent. Take now for instance.

"Where are we going?" I asked, hopeful that he would reply this time.

"I'm not obligated to reveal that information, hm."

"Oh come on," I stood in front of him. "Are you really that p.o.-ed at me for ruining your fun?"

Again I got silence as Deidara pushed past me. It bothered me a bit that we weren't arguing like usual and I was determined to start a conversation that didn't last 2 seconds.

"So, what kind of girls do you like?" My voice was a little hopeful. I was interested to see where I fell into all of this.

"Boobs bigger than a B cup.," he started. I cringed.

I was a B cup.

"They need to be sexy overall, hm."

"Like Yomi huh...," I mumbled bitterly.

"Shiori ,we weren't doing what you thought, hm"

Freezing midstep, I turned towards Deidara. "W-what do you mean?"

He came towards me and smushed my cheeks together. "If you didn't have a spaz attack like you did you would've saw what really happened, hm."

"Fwat freally fwhappened?" It's hard to talk with your cheeks smashed together.

"We were only—" he paused and gave me a swift peck on the lips. "—kissing, hm."

My face literally felt like it caught on fire and I pushed him away from me. That was no excuse! Even if they weren't doing it he was still kissing my best friend!

"Why do you keep doing that!?" I yelled. My voice was a tiny sqeak.

"What."

"Ki-ki-kis...Ki-ki-ki—"

"You sound like a monkey, hm!"

"ARRGGHH!" I wanted to rip what was left of my hair out. "Why do you keep kissing me!?"

He smirked and folded his arms. "Because your reactions are funny."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I was mad. Fuming. EXPLODING WITH RAGE!

We weren't walking anymore (thank goodness) but I was too upset to be concerned about falling. So basically Deidara said he only did those certain things to tease me, or to see my reaction. I knew I was an idiot for thinking he actually cared.

"You're going to fall, hm." His voice snapped me back to reality and I realized I was standing up on his clay bird. Immediately losing my balance, I fell backwards and plummeted, down through the air like a missile. I couldn't hear anything because of the wind in my ears and I was positive my ear drums would burst open from the pressure. On the upside, there wasn't a forest below me, but an ocean. Falling from that distance onto water was enough to break every bone in my body if not killing me instantly. And if it didn't, i'd drown anyway.

The water was getting closer and closer to me and with every second I seemed to scream louder. Oh well. Death was probably inevitable at this point. There was no way Deidara would catch me before I hit the ground. Goodbye everyone I disappointed! So long my love! See you later shadow king! Au revoir—

My body was suddenly jerked upward and the pain that resulted from it was agonizing. It still felt as though I was still falling to my death and I continued to scream, despite the arms shaking me.

"Shiori! Open your eyes, hm!"

I slowly opened them and looked into Deidara's face. He was looking at me woth one eyebrow raised like always.

"D-don't drop me!" My voice was still a squeak.

"I won't."

We continued to travel by air(which was now my worst enemy) and I noticed Deidara hadn't put me down yet. Maybe he was worried about me. Or...maybe he didn't feel like catching me again if I fell. Figured. But! If the latter was the case, then he'd probably just let me fall to my death! So maybe he _did _care!

"Aren't I heavy?" I finally asked after some time. My heart rate had thankfully gone back to normal.

With the wind whipping his hair in every single direction, it was hard to see Deidara's face. I missed long hair...

"No, you're really scrawny Shiori, hm."

"Gee, thanks. Hey."

He raised an eyebrow.

"When did you go back to the Akatsuki?"

Shifting my weight to his other arm, he replied, "I never left it, hm."

What?! So he was just in some kind of 'extended leave' or something?! He took up space in my apartment for nothing? I guessed it wasn't that bad that he stayed with me. It was a little fun, aside from the whole 'me getting arrested' thing.

"So where—" was all I could get put before Deidara lifted me up above his head and dropped me off the bird. I swore I saw him wave at me as I dropped.

Instead of hitting water and breaking my bones, I fell into a dark hole that seemed to go on forever before I hit something large and squishy.

By the time I was done with this, I probably would have broken every bone in my body at least once.

I rolled over in pain, trying to figure out what in the hell just happened. Looking from the left and to the right, I saw nothing but darkness. Where was I? A groundhog's hole?

"**Shiori Takamiya."**

My skin immediately ran cold. I knew that voice all too well. It was the one that announced me pet of the Akatsuki.

"**I've done some thinking about you..and it appears you are the only known ninja with a photographic memory."**

That made me feel special.

"**That could be of some use to us. So I have a request.."**

I tried to speak but no sound came out. Being alone in a dark place with this guy frightened me to no end.

"**Join us, Shiori. I see great potential in you. Or would you rather be in a prison cell for the next 20 years?"**

Several pairs of eyes opened and looked in my direction and I guessed they belonged to the Akatsuki members. Minus the one talking. I counted Itachi's red eyes, Kisame's white-ish ones, Hidan's purplish ones, some others I couldn't recognize and finally Deidara's visible blue 'd he get here so fast?!

"Well," my voice finally came out but it was shaky and I found myself shrinking under everyone's gaze. "I guess I don't have a choice."

"**Oh you have a choice. Whether or not you choose the smart one is up to you."**

That basically meant, join us or die.

Everyone's eyes were on me as I reluctantly nodded. Me? A member of Akatsuki? All I really had was my memory and there was no way in hell I had the skills to match up with the other members. There was a tiny voice in the back of my mind that kept saying I was digging a deeper hole for myself and I was just a tool for them. But even so...I knew all that yet I still accepted the offer with a meek "O-okay."

What was my problem?!!

"**Welcome to the Akatsuki, Miss Takamiya."**


	8. The Little Things

Chapter Eight-The Little Things

"**Welcome to the Akatsuki, Miss Takamiya."**

When he said that, it felt as if everything I had eaten earlier was threatening to come bursting out at any moment. I immediately felt faint and dropped to my knees, unaware of the pairs of eyes disappearing from around me. He just said 'welcome to the Akatsuki' which meant I was in Akatsuki...Akatsuki was of course a notorious group of S-ranked criminals. I didn't fit into any of those! I was screwed in every way shape and form. It started with a 20 year sentence for withholding information and harboring a criminal...and now if I was caught it would undoubtedly turn into a life sentence!

'_Oh no,oh no,' _I thought in a panic. Everything was bubbling up inside of me at once. The more I thought about the consequences if I was caught, the more I shook and bursted into a cold sweat. A hand touched my shoulder and I shrieked. Unfortunately when my mouth opened I ended up spewing chunks all over the floor.

"You're the first to react like that, hm," came Deidara's voice from behind me.

The only thing to be heard in the darkness filled room was my heavy breathing. Before, when I was being held as the Akatsuki's pet my reason for getting through it all was "my village." But now, what would help me get through this?

"Get up." Deidara's foot prodded me in the back impatiently.

"I...can't!" I turned around to face him with blurry eyes. There I was again crying. I wondered if my constant crying was irritating Deidara at all. Knowing him, it probably was.

In a matter of seconds I was up and over Deidara's shoulder, despite the vomit still leaking out of my mouth.

"Sorry," I said in choked voice. "I got puke in your hair."

He froze and I nearly flipped off his shoulders.

"It's...okay." He sounded like he wanted to punch me for a minute. "Anyway. You get Sasori's old room. Unless you wanna share mine, hm."

I tried to chuckle but quickly clamped a hand to my mouth. Choo! Choo! All aboard the throw up train! With my free hand I began pounding on Deidara's back. Hopefully he'd get the message before he was covered in instant ramen and green tea. Deidara lifted me up effortlessly and away from him as another wave of vomit spewed from my mouth.

"Are you sick, hm?"

Come to think of it, I didn't feel too well. But it could've just been the stress of everything that had happened the past few days. Either way, I felt terrible and needed to lie down after a trip to the bathroom.

"You're pale...hm."

I had no clue how he could tell in the darkness of the room, but I knew one thing. Pale wasn't good.

As I was carried out of the unknown I began to fade in and out. I was weak and could hardly say one measly sentence such as...'Deidara watch out!!!!'

My head hit the wooden doorframe with a loud smack and the feeling of being a 50-year old drunk in the streets entered my body. You all know that feeling i'm sure.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Deidara looked down at Shiori as he suddenly felt her body go limp. (Well, limp-er...if that was a better way to explain it). She was the palest he had ever seen her and her skin seemed to glow in contrast with her now black hair. In short, she looked a little beau—NO! Deidara shook the thoughts from his mind, before they got even more ridiculous. There wasn't much room for things like....love or whatever in the Akatsuki. Sure, Shiori was cute when she wasn't riddled with injuries or screaming at the top of the lungs when she fell off his bird. Even when she had outrageous reactions to him being too close or kissing her. Shiori obviously wasn't used to things like that and it made it even more enjoyable to tease her.

It was strange though...Shiori was the only woman he actually didn't want to jump and then never see again. Like those random floozies for instance. They were sexy and all, but dammit they were downright OBNOXIOUS. Even more than Shiori could be. And that was saying something.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

My twelve millionth headache finally passed and I opened my eyes. I was lying on my back in a room filled with steam. For a minute I thought I was back in the room I was held in when I first came to the Akatsuki hideout and I sat bolt upright. Scanning the room and storing every detail into my head I noticed I was in a hot spring. I also noticed this place didn't feel the same. My guess was that it was a whole new hideout.

As I tried to stand up, something crunched under my feet. A piece of paper.

_Clean yourself up,_

_You smell like vomit_

_~Deidara_

That was fair. I actually agreed with him. Sniffing my shirt I gagged and doubled over. I did stink. Bad. Folded up neatly a few feet away was a brown package inside of which was a red and black Akatsuki cloak and clothes to wear under it. To my surprise I felt my cheeks warm up. He didn't have to do all this. The Deidara I first met was a sarcastic insensitive prick who enjoyed toying around with me (take throwing bomb after bomb at me just to see me run away for instance). Matter of fact, he was still a sarcastic insensitive prick who enjoyed toying with me. Just at a lower degree.

Little things like that were enough to put a smile on my face and I hoped he would continue to do them. At this point, I needed all the smiles I could get.

I discarded my old clothes and stared at the water hesitantly. What if it was actually sulfuric acid or something and when I got into it, my skin dissolved?

"It's okay, hm."

"WAAUGH!"

Having nothing to cover up my nudity, I did a cannonball into the water, not caring if it was acid or not anymore. That was better than having Deidara seeing me naked. (Even though I had already seen him naked).

It wasn't acid, just really hot water that scorched the hell out of me since I didn't get in slowly. I looked around wildly, searching for Deidara. That pervert.

"Over here...hm."

Through the heavy steam a blond head came into view. He was in the water also, only partially submerged.

This was however, one of the rare times I saw him with his hair completely down. My face grew warm again, and it had nothing to do with the hot spring. "Oh...hello," I said lamely.

He chuckled. "Hello,hm."

Having nothing else to talk about, I continued the bath in silence as the air became more and more awkward. Also, my headache was back.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xx.x.x.x..x..x..x.x.x..x.x

A loud splash hit Deidara's ears and he turned around, seeing bubbles where Shiori had been. Either she was seeing how long she could hold her breath under water or had fainted and was now drowning.

He went over to the spot where she had been and pulled her up by her arms. It was the second choice seeing as she was now still and not breathing. Sighing heavily, Deidara tilted her head back and placed his mouth onto hers. C.P.R was one of his specialties, after all.

After two minutes of resuscitation, Shiori coughed, sending water dripping down her mouth. Deidara gave her 5 seconds before she would freak out about how close they were.

5...4...3...2...—

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Whoah!!"

After I had came to, it took me nearly 5 seconds to realize how close me and Deidara were. So close that our chests were pressed up against each other. It bothered me that he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

It felt as if every single drop of blood was rushing into my face with the speed and force of an angry bull. The pressure built up in my head until blood spurted out of my nose. What an enjoyable feeling....

"What are you thinking about, hm?" Deidara had a smirk on his face as he said that, nearly closing the already too-small gap between us.

"N-nothing!" I squeaked with one hand clamped over my nose. "You're t-too close!"

Any closer and...and....OH GOD _IT_ WAS TOUCHING MY LEG!!!

"Ew...ew...please Deidara back up a little." Pretty soon I wouldn't have any blood left. Letting me go, Deidara backed up a few feet and stared at me with that same 'dog-in-heat' look that I was used to.

"You pervert!" I pointed a finger at him. "What did you think you were doing?!"

"Saving you, hm."

"I don't need saving!"

"You were drowning."

"I was not!"

"You were too, hm.

"I was not!"

"Whatever you say, hm. It's time for you to get out. Being in here too long is bad for you, hm."

He was right. Plus, my nose was bleeding buckets and it was staining the water. I waited for the sound of Deidara moving far enough away from me before getting out. Making a beeline for Sasori's old room, I shut the door with too much force and stared down at the clothes I was supposed to wear. I quickly got dressed and stared at myself in the dusty mirror. The cloak I noticed, which stopped at my knees, had something huge in the pocket.

Slowly and cautiously I removed it, before smiling. It was a small clay rabbit (my favorite animal of all time) with a small note attached that read "Cheer Up."

It was the little things Deidara did that made me smile...the little things that he probably thought nothing of, but actually mattered to me....the little things that made me love him.

Wait...

...It wasn't a bomb, was it?


	9. Partners in Crime

Chapter Nine- Partners in Crime

I never really thought much about the people that I saw on WANTED posters. I saw their face once, looked at their crime, and hoped that they would get caught without another thought. And they usually did the next day.

But, as I stared at my own face on a wanted sign in the newspaper, I couldn't help but think that this person definitely should not be caught and if they were, cut them some slack.

How dumb am I?

Really, I think.

With a small sigh I pushed the newspaper back across the table to Itachi, who had been quite absorbed in it until I saw my face and snatched it away. The new hideout of the Akatsuki's was definitely roomier and less 'straight-out-of-a-horror-film'. It actually looked like a person could inhabit it, not a cave monster. There was a big staircase that wound up in a spiral, leading to everyone's rooms and the already colossal refrigerator had gotten even bigger.

Since the hot spring incident, I hadn't seen much of Deidara and I vaguely wondered if he was avoiding me. If that was the case, it should have been the other way around. He did try to make a pass at me with that lame "you were drowning" excuse. Honestly.

"Shiori..."

I looked up in surprise. There was no one else in the room except for Itachi, so I guessed it was him who called my name. Aren't my deductive skills amazing?

"Y-yes?" It would take some time for me to get used to being around these people, especially someone like Itachi, who sort of intimidated me. No, scratch that. He _really _intimidated me.

Itachi's eyes traveled my face for a minute before returning to the newspaper.

"You wouldn't by chance be self conscious about your breast size, would you?"

My cheeks immediately warmed up and I stared at him with my mouth open. "W-why would you say that?!"

"It's just that you seem to stare at them a lot without the cloak on...." And with that, he stood up and left.

Embarrassment to the max!

I was about to put my face down on the table when two hands grabbed my boobs and sqouze.

"They're not _that _small Shiori, hm."

With a yelp and a smack, I had Deidara off of me. "You pervert!!" I yelled, pulling on the heavy cloak. I definitely needed to watch myself around here. It was full of men—criminal men at that. Would it be so strange for one of them to take advantage of a girl smaller than them?

No.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard, hm."

"You didn't have to squeeze my boobs like that you pervert!"

"Call me a pervert all you want." He stuck his tongue out at me. All 3 of them. "But you know you like it when I touch you, hm."

"I-I do not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because you're a PERV."

"Sticks and stones, hm."

Why why why did I fall for someone like him?! That was something that I needed the best scholars and philosophers to figure out....why Deidara? And why me?

"Anyway," his tone was serious again. "You're coming with me today, hm."

Oh joy.

"Do I have to?" I whined. Being alone with Deidara was something I sort of wanted to avoid at the moment. I'm sure you know why.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"From now on you will address me as your sempai, hm."

"Pssh, yeah right."

"I'm older and more sophisticated than you."

"Suuuure. So if I call you 'sempai' will you call me 'kouhai?'"

"No, hm."

"...Fine, _Deidara-sempai. _You happy, art freak?"

"..."

"OUCH!"

With a hand to the back of my head I scowled up at Deidara, who was glaring down at me. And thus a friendly argument turned sour.

But I noticed something.

"You look like an angry cat when you're mad," I said thoughtfully. Expecting another hit to the back of the head, I quickly dodged it and kneed Deidara right in the stomach. Take that, pervy artist!

Unfortunately I had forgotten how abusive Deidara got when he was angry so I expected a retaliation. Too bad I couldn't dodge it.

However, I had no one to explain the black eye too. So that was a plus.

So for the remainder of the time we spent walking, I said nothing to blondie and he said nothing to me.

When we arrived a bit closer to our destination, the sun was beginning to set and I stopped to admire the pinkish orange sky. I wanted to watch it a little longer. "Can we stop for the day?" I asked, breaking the silence that had been going on for hours.

"That was the plan since I know your scrawny body can't keep up for longer than a day, hm."

"Well how do you think I got scrawny? And f.y.i, i'm back to my original weight."

Without answering, Deidara turned around and continued walking with me following closely behind. We were quite a ways from a village or town, but luckily there was an old inn sitting by itself near the mountains. Once we got close enough, I immediately wanted to continue walking. It looked like something out of a horror flick.

A young woman who looked no older than me or Deidara was sweeping in front of the doors with a bored look on her face. She had long black hair pulled back away from her face and (to my dismay) breasts so big they were practically bursting out of her kimono.

I absentmindedly looked down at my chest, invisible under the fabric of the Akatsuki cloak. What would it take for me to get some of those? Maybe then Deidara would be a little bit more attracted to me, if he was at all.

The woman jumped once she noticed our presence and a look of extreme happiness crossed her features. "A-are you guests?" she asked in a voice I never thought would've come from her. She looked at Deidara expectantly, who said nothing, so she turned to me.

"Sure!"

"Really?!" She gasped and jumped up and down. Her huge melons did the same. When she turned around and said, "Follow me," I elbowed Deidara in the side.

"Don't stare too hard," I mumbled. "Don't wanna make it seem like you're staring at her boobs."

Still silent, Deidara marched ahead of me. What was his problem? Ever since I had called him an art freak and he punched me in the eye, no words had come out of his mouth. Why was it bothering me so?

The melon lady showed us to a room and me, being the generous criminal I was, gave her a tip. There was no way she got a lot of customers, except maybe for the ninja or hiker that passed by every so often. I made sure she had gone far enough away before I went over to kick Deidara in the back. "What's your problem, blondie?!"

"..."

He just stared at me from one eye with his hands behind his head.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The black eye Shiori had was becoming darker and darker by the hour. He didn't mean to hit her _that _hard, but that was what she got for calling him an art freak. Deidara could tell that him not saying anything was getting to Shiori and it was just what she deserved.

He watched her sit on the other side of the room and pout before lying on her back and closing her eyes. As he watched her, Deidara began to wonder if she liked the rabbit. It was awfully embarrassing to even make it, let alone hide it in her pocket. If she liked it or not, it's not like he cared. It was just some stupid rabbit that he put no effort into making. He didn't care....he just wanted to know why in the hell he spent so long thinking about if she liked it.

"....She probably hated it anyway, hm," he muttered so low he could barely hear himself.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

You're wrong Deidara. I loved it.


	10. Chemical Reactions and Nosebleeds

Chapter Ten-Chemical Reactions and Nosebleeds

Truthfully, I hadn't had much sleep over the past few days. It especially didn't make it any easier to do just that when someone was "oh-so-discreetly" getting closer and closer to you in the darkness.

"What are you doing," I muttered. Two arms wrapped around me and I immediately tensed up and prayed I wouldn't get a nosebleed. I had been having those a lot lately.

"I can't sleep with you so close..."

Neither of us said anything for a few minutes and I wondered if Deidara had fallen asleep. He finally spoke, breaking the nearly day long moment of silence.

"Your heart is beating really fast, hm."

"It is not!" I yelled. My voice was probably the loudest thing in the area and I dropped my voice to a whisper. For some reason, in the dark I always whispered—it sounded too loud if you talked at a normal pitch.

The sound of crickets continued to resonate through the night and I sighed at how peaceful they sounded. If only there were cicadas. But that was in the summer.

"I can even hear it," came Deidara's voice into my ear. I almost forgot he was that close. To tell the truth, I could hear my heartbeat too. But I didn't want blondie to think it was because of him. He snuggled closer to me and I had the mind to elbow him in the stomach. And besides that, he was touching my butt!

"H-hey—"

"Before you start yelling, i'm not touching you," he said. "It's just a normal male reaction Shiori, hm."

It took me a minute to realize both what he meant and what was touching me in the butt.

Gross.

It was as hard as a pipe.

Shrieking like a maniac, I kicked and struggled, trying to get away from Mr. Horny.

"H-how'd you---W-why...how could you possibly have a reaction like that because of me?!" I tried to hurriedly wipe away the blood gushing from my nose.

"I've been looking at you all day, hm."

My face got even hotter at that statement and I started stuttering like I did when I got really flustered. "W-what a-are you talking about!?"

"What i'm talking about is—" Deidara grabbed me and pushed me down back onto the futon. "--I can't help it if my body's reacting to you like that, hm. Is it wrong?"

"I-I don't k-know!" He started to wipe the blood off my face. "P-plus, I know i'm not the only girl you've seen today! What about that shrine maiden with the big knockers!"

"Well of course I looked at her, hm...but so did you."

"B-but...." I bit my lip. "You had to be thinking about her. I'm not as pretty as half the girls you're with and...." I stopped talking before I could embarrass myself anymore. I was being stupid. There was no way Deidara "got excited" because of me. I was the plainest never-had-a-boyfriend before girl in my whole village and I was always covered in bruises and injuries. Not to mention my lack of experience in certain areas.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Deidara sighed. This girl had to have the lowest self esteem out of the girls he picked up at strip joints and they had really low self esteem sometimes.

Shiori started to squirm away from him again and he let go of her. The fact that he had a "reaction" to her however, surprised him a bit also. Normally, Deidara wouldn't be attracted to someone like Shiori if he saw her standing next to someone with curves and sex appeal. When he first kidnapped her, she was just some annoying blue-haired brat who was fun to tease and pull around with a chain. Now...for some odd reason, Shiori had grown increasingly attractive—even though she was covered in bruises most of the time.

And...

It was true that he kept looking at her all day. The way she got tired so easily...How she laughed at herself whenever she tripped or couldn't pronounce a word...how she pouted all the time...and the nosebleeds she kept having.

He couldn't help himself.

Shiori was just so...cute.

But maybe it was just him being a pervert, but Deidara had a sudden urge to jump Shiori when she arched her back to crack it before turning to face him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I arched my back and yawned, trying to make it crack. That was so far the only relief I had when my back acted up. I turned around to attempt sleeping again when I caught Deidara's visible eye boring into mine. "What are you staring at?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

We got up and were in the move again before sunrise, without of course paying for anything. I was still flustered and fidgety around Deidara because of his "reaction" to me earlier and I couldn't look at him without blushing furiously. Of course, any girl would do that if they suddenly felt some guy's manhood poking them in the butt. There was no way it was just me.

Looking around, I noticed Deidara had disappeared and I sighed. Peace.

But up ahead, I heard voices. Voices that I vaguely recognized. Scanning the area, I spotted the ones responsible. Two ninjas who I noticed were from my home village. They were talking in hushed voices and I swore I heard "Shiori" once or twice. Being the stealthy ninja I was, I stepped on a twig, snapping it clean in two. The noise alerted them to my presence and I took a step back. I knew one of them. The "eyeless" face was enough to know who it was.

Makoto.

His mouth dropped and I instantly knew he recognized me. Up in the sky, I noticed Deidara's bird was suspended in mid air a few hundred feet ahead. But what I also noticed was that I was near a cliff.

Making a mad run for it, I dodged Makoto and the other ninjas attempt to grab me and jumped.

Right off the cliff.

The feeling of falling through the air was a bit more enjoyable this time around and I just imagined myself flying. Flying to a faraway land were I wasn't a fugitive and where I was not in love with a criminal.

By the end of that thought, reality kicked in and I began flailing like a sparrow with a damaged wing. Right before I hit the water, I noticed I wasn't falling, but moving forward with my feet barely skimming the surface of the water. I looked up.

Deidara and his bird were right above me and his hand was clutching the back of my cloak. With one swing, I was next to him.

"That was fun!" I giggled. "Do it again!" I had never cliff dived before and I had to admit, it was a bit fun. Almost more than the suspended two feet above the water.

"No, hm."

Aw.


	11. Are You Jealous Yet?

**Greetings! This chapter is short just like the other ones....but! I promise to try to make the chapters a bit longer....(only if the shortness of these bothers you so much)**

**enjoy!**

**I don't own the blonde bombshell (deidara) or the red eyed wonder (itachi). All i own is the flustered female (shiori) :3**

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Are You Jealous Yet?

"_...If you see this woman, report her to the authorities immediately..."_

It wasn't long before another news report on yours truly was playing on tv and with each one I saw, the sicker I felt. Before I could throw up all over the place again, I shut the television off and sighed. When I saw Makoto, he looked more surprised than I had ever seen him. And when I cliff dove, I knew I heard him yell my name in a pleading voice, a sad voice.

I wish I could say how sorry I was, to him, to my family.

Because I truly was sorry.

And I just hoped that they would forgive me.

"Self loathing again, hm?"

The light switch flicked on and I shrank back behind the couch. We had arrived back at the Akatsuki hideout two days ago and since then, I had been sitting on the couch in front of the tv with my cloak over my head. I mean, who could blame me?

Deidara came closer to me and lifted the cloak away from my head. "Cheer up, hm."

I scoffed and looked the other way. He sighed and sat next to me.

"Hating yourself won't make anything better, hm. Face it. You're a criminal now, hm."

Scoffing again, I turned around to face him. "And who's fault is that?" I asked bitterly. Deidara poked me in the nose sharply and said, "Yours."

As he walked away, I rubbed my nose and stared at the wall. My fault? Well...it was sort of my fault. But you couldn't really control who you fall in love with, can you?

And before I tortured myself any longer, I needed to know.

Did Deidara feel the same way about me as I did for him?

There was only one way to find out.

Standing up and going to the spiral staircase, I began running up them. They were really steep and narrow and I wondered how I never fell before. But of course, given the incredibly good luck I had, I lost my footing and fell. Tumbling down the stairs like a barrel, I rolled until I hit another body attempting to come up the same stairs trying to kill me. Whoever it was rolled down the steps with me before we landed at the bottom in a tangled heap.

"S-sorry!"

"It's quite alright, seeing as it was...another one of your clumsy mishaps."

Itachi rolled me off of him and brushed himself off. The back of my hand was red and I noticed I wasn't the one bleeding.

At the top of the stairs, looking down at me was Deidara and a mischievous grin crept across my face. This was perfect! From what he told me, Deidara couldn't stand Itachi! All I had to do was try to make blondie jealous. If he didn't get jealous, he didn't feel anything for me. But if he did...this plan was foolproof!

"um...O-oh no!" I said with one hand over my mouth. Hopefully my bad acting would work. "You're bleeding, let me help you...uh sempai!" I added 'sempai' in there for an extra kick.

Itachi looked down at me. "Sempai..."

"W-well you see...I look up to your amazing skills and uh...prowess! So. IT should only be fair that I call you sempai. Is that okay..?" I begged this would work inside my head and glancing up at blondie, I saw his arms were folded. So far, so good.

"Very well...."

Itachi began to go back up the stairs and I followed, with one hand clutching the back of his cloak so I wouldn't fall again.

Deidara followed us and I tried to keep myself from snickering. Every time I looked back at him, he was giving me the same "angry-cat" look.

Five minutes into my poor job of bandaging Itachi's wound, Deidara yanked me out of his room and into the hallway. "What are you doing?" I hissed, snatching my arm from him. "I'm trying to fix my sempai's boo-boo!" Normally I would never ever ever say something like that, but I was trying to make Deidara jealous so it would have to do. Deidara flinched when I said 'boo—boo' and marched away, grumbling something angrily to himself. It reminded me when he was doing the exact same thing next to a tree that day I got the fateful mission.

I secretly hoped he would come back, how would he get jealous if he didn't see anything? Going back to put the bandages away, footsteps behind me made me smirk. So he was back. I knew it would get to him.

I turned around with a triumphant grin on my face which quickly turned into confusion. Deidara was nowhere to be found, just Itachi, who had backed me into the wall. Almost forgot they were criminals. _Male _criminals who were probably sexually starved and frustrated all the time due to the lack of female staff walking around. "W-what are you doing....?" I asked, trying to back away. Crap. I was against a wall.

Itachi's red eyes bored into mine and for a minute, I was frozen. A deer caught in the headlights. I counted 1...2...3...4..5 kisses to my neck before I slipped away.

"I just remembered something! I have to uh...not be here!" I stumbled out of the room and into Deidara, who dragged me into what I assumed to be his room (I had never actually been inside this one).

"So..."

Uh oh. The blond bombshell was angry. But luckily he wasn't SEETHING WITH RAGE. The fact that he was angry pleased me. Why? Because it meant that he was jealous. And that meant.....

He probably felt something for me! Probably.

Throwing me on his bed a little harder than my body could handle, Deidara shut the door and locked it with a **click. **

"What's your problem?" I folded my arms and tried to hide the smile trying to come across my face.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"What's your problem?"

It took every ounce of Deidara's being not to throw Shiori down the steps for what she just did. How dare she go and call someone like Itachi "sempai" when she didn't even call him that? Not only that...she let Itachi kiss her on the neck without violently pushing him away like she always did him. Shiori was off limits to everybody but himself, Deidara decided. No one could touch her. No one but him, _he _was the one who would take away Shiori's virginity. _He _was the impurity that would ravish Shiori's pure body. Him and no one else.

But...

Why?

Why did he want to be the first? Normally Deidara wouldn't care if he was the second...third..or even fourth, so why did he care so much about being Shiori's first? It probably had something to do with what all the other members kept telling him.

'It's so blatantly obvious,' they had said. 'You love with that clumsy girl, aren't you Deidara?"

Were they right?

Did he love the clumsy, obnoxious, loud mouthed girl sitting in front of him right now? Was that even possible? Shiori wasn't exactly his type.

Well, whatever the reason was, Deidara wanted Shiori all to himself. And he'd be damned if he let someone like Itachi Uchiha take away HIS ignorant (about art mostly) pure muse.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"..uh?"

Unblinking, unmoving, Deidara was staring at me. I wondered what was he thinking about. Did I fall into them in any way? And if I did, were they good thoughts?

"Takamiya..."

Itachi was knocking on the door and I jumped. What did he want? To finish what he had tried to start earlier? I wouldn't find out by just sitting under Deidara's nervewracking gaze. So slowly, I went to the door and opened it. Itachi beckoned me into the hall and I followed.

"You know," he started. "That was only to make that idiot in there realize what you meant to him."

What?

"But." He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I'd watch myself around here, Takamiya. You being here is....very tempting." And with that, he was gone. So, it all to make Deidara jealous? That was exactly my plan in the beginning! He could've at least warned me before he got all kissy-kissy with me....What if my head had exploded from all the blood rushing to it?


	12. The Real Shiori Blues

**well, this chapter is called the real shiori blues because of the song that she sings in it....the real folk blues (y know, from cowboy bebop!) i used the english translation of the lyrics**

**hope u enjoy the chapter.....tell me if its any good because i didnt like it for some reason.....**

**i dont own the blonde bombshell(deidara) or the song....only shiori! :3**

* * *

Chapter Twelve-The Real Shiori Blues

"_Too much time has passed by to_

_Lament that we were deeply in love_

_The wind keeps blowing, while my heart_

_Cannot heal all the tears in it_

_Watching tomorrow with one eye_

_While keeping the other on yesterday_

_If only I could peacefully sleep_

_In the cradle of your love, again..._

_Someone cry for me with parched eyes..._

_THE REAL SHIOOOOORRRIII BLUES!_

_I only want to know what true saadness iisss..._

_Sitting in muddy water_

_Isn't such a bad life_

_If it ends after the first tiiiimmee..._

_Despair filled with hooope_

_And this chance with a trap set_

_What's right or wroong?_

_It's like two sides of a stupid dumb cooiinnn....._

_How loong must I liivve till i'm heealled...._

_THE REAL SHIOOOOORRRII BLUES!_

_I only want to know true happiness iiisss...._

_All that glitters is not goollld..._

_THE REAL SHIOOOOORRRII BLUES!!_

_I only want t—_HOLY CRAP!!!"

I was nearly through my modified version of "The Real Folk Blues" when a figure in the doorway of the bathroom shocked me senseless. Blushing, I coughed once or twice before turning to face Deidara. I could tell he wanted to laugh and that alone made me want to scream.

"Was I loud?" I asked.

"We could hear you downstairs, hm."

I put one hand over my face and groaned. "What's wrong Shiori.." He put his chin on the top of my head. "Feeling the blues, hm?"

I started to wonder how many times I had been embarrassed while in the company of the Akatsuki. Here, in absolutely no particular order, is a list:

When Itachi pointed out how I was self conscious about my breast size

When I fell down the stairs (taking Itachi with me)

Vomiting all over the dining room table because Tobi's cooking was so terrible

Falling and scraping my knee when Zetsu emerged from a dark room next to me

Shrieking in terror when everyone thought it would be funny to leave me in the dark after a scary movie

Not only that, but I ended up sleeping at the foot of Deidara's bed that night...

7. Trying to join in a conversation but finding out I had no idea what they were talking about

And lastly....singing so loud and badly that everyone could hear

"I'm fine, okay! It was just some stupid song..."

I got no reply, just a weird, "Mmm.."

"Deidara...are you...smelling me?"

"You smell really good Shiori, hm."

This was definitely no time to be 'busting a move' but I did however applaud Deidara's efforts. I figured most guys would stop trying after the first two nos and the first dozen slaps to the face.

But this time...would it hurt to not push him away for once? This little voice in the back of my head kept saying not to let Deidara kiss me or..anything else until I was positive he felt the same about me as I did him.

"Stop."

"Don't make me stop,hm."

"**Deidara!**"

We both jumped at the sound of the voice that seemed to come from nowhere. Deidara's angry cat face reappeared and he left me alone in the bathroom, grumbling to himself. Thanks, leader!

Since I was alone again, I took the time to finish staring at myself in the mirror. There was a ring around my neck that was pink, and the skin was very thin. Locking the door behind me and double checking, I took every single item of clothing I had on off, and continued to stare at myself. Bruises, cuts, and scrapes covered almost every inch of my body and I sighed. How could Deidara be attracted to..to a body covered in blue and purple marks? Any more of these bruises and my skin would resemble Kisame's...

"Shiori...you aren't trying to commit suicide in there are you, hm?"

"N-no! Don't come in!"

"I can't..hm. You locked the door..."

Quickly redressing myself, I flung open the door and smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I think i'm gonna take a nap."

I pushed past Deidara and flopped down on the creaky yet soft bed and shut my eyes tightly. Once I heard my door shut I sighed and opened my eyes. Too bad Deidara was still in the room.

The bed creaked next to me and I stuck my arms out. "Don't come near me."

Deidara ignored me of course and laid his heavy well muscled male body on top of my smaller sore female body. His weight alone made my body go stiff in pain, but as he continued to move it got worse.

"Y-you're hurting...me, Deidara." My voice was strained.

He rolled me over so I was lying ontop of him and smiled. "That better, hm?"

"Sure," I mumbled.

It began to bother me how close we were after about five minutes but I did have to admit...Deidara was awfully warm and cozy. "Shiori, hm..."

"Be quiet, i'm trying to sleep..."

After a few more minutes, I had almost made it to dreamland when blondie spoke again.

"Shiori.."

I sighed. So much for sleeping. "What is it, blondie?"

"It's weird...hm."

"What is?" It was becoming hard to stay awake. More so because Deidara had begun to rub my back—right in the spot that makes you go, "Ahh..."

"Well..."

"Yeah?" He'd better hurry up. My eyes were nearly shut.

"I think I may....."

"May 'what?'"

* * *

Deidara sighed and continued to rub the spot on Shiori's back that caused her problems all the time. He noticed it was beginning to make her drowsy so he tried to make what he was going to say quick. He had done a lot of thinking over the past few days and came to a conclusion. 'Stop being such a pussy and just say it,' he thought to himself.

"It's weird Shiori...but I think I might love you, hm."

* * *

**Oh snap! The cat is out the bag! Maybe....**


	13. Kiss My Wounds

Chapter Thirteen- Kiss My Wounds

Deidara waited a few minutes for Shiori to react to what he just said. Seconds ticked by and the only thing to be heard was his and Shiori's breathing. Well that was fantastic.

She hadn't heard a word he said.

Sighing heavily, Deidara pushed Shiori off of him and left the room, wondering where in the hell he would get the courage to repeat himself.

* * *

The door shut and I sat bolt upright.

Did Deidara just say what I thought he did? 'No,' I thought. 'There was no way in hell!'

A million different things were running through my head at once and I began to feel a little faint. Even though I wanted to know Deidara's feelings about me, I never thought it would make me feel so...so.....TERRIFIED!!

x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Five hours had passed according to the small clock on the nightstand and I still hadn't emerged from my room. Not even when Tobi knocked on my door to tell me that dinner was Nikujaga.

I couldn't eat. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything for I was still in shock from Deidara's words earlier. I could tell that he thought I hadn't heard him, and I wanted it to stay that way for a while.

Two sharp knocks on the door followed by silence automatically alerted me to Itachi's presence. I could tell whoever it was since each Akatsuki member knocked in different ways. The only one who didn't knock was Deidara, who would barge right in if the door wasn't locked.

"Yes?"

My voice came out in a whisper.

Two more knocks. That meant 'come in the hallway.' Struggling greatly, I made my way over to the door and opened it where I was grabbed by the arm and led down the circular hall. Stopping in front of Deidara's room, Itachi pushed me towards the door.

"There's something wrong with this idiot and you are probably the only one who can do something about it."

"B-but—"

"No buts, Takamiya." His voice was stern. "His sulking is getting on my nerves. Go."

With a hard shove and a slightly ajar door, I was inside of Deidara's room—which was shrouded in darkness except for a small candle that seemed to be floating in midair.

I was stock still. The air was thick and heavy with something I couldn't put my finger on...ah.

Impending doom!

When I finally found my voice, I spoke quietly. "Blondie...? Y-you okay...?"

Taking a few more steps, my foot caught something and I tripped. Whatever I had fallen on grunted so I assumed it was Deidara. I felt around blindly until my palm met his eye.

"Sorry!"

He said nothing.

"Deidara what's the matter with you?" I put my hands on my hips and stood up, stepping on his hand-mouth's tongue. Again nothing. Wow. That usually would get a yelp and a flurry of curse words.

"And where's the light! I can't see in here—AUUUGGHHH!!"

Almost every single curse word known to man flew out of my mouth as hot candlewax dripped onto my legs. The pain was excrutiating-almost as painful as getting caught in an explosion. And thanks to Deidara, I knew what that felt like. I had the burns to prove it.

"DAMMIT YOU AND YOUR STUPID CANDLES, BLONDIE!!!!"

The light turned on and I shut my eyes tightly. I could hear Deidara's feet shuffling around me and I hoped he would stop worrying about the wax on his floor and more about the wax searing my skin.

"Can you stand up, hm."

Finally! The feminine looking man hath spoken!

Getting to my feet, I wobbled painfully over to Deidara's bathroom. "Hurry up and get this off me!"

"Sit."

I sat ontop of the closed toiletseat and tapped both my legs impatiently. The longer it stayed on, the more it burned and itched. By this time, tears were beginning to pool in my eyes. It felt awful. The wax had spilled onto my thigh and a bit higher onto my shorts. I made a mental note to go back to wearing shorts that reached my knees.

As Deidara tried to peel the wax off of me without taking my skin with it, I studied his small bathroom. There were so many hair products on the sink that I cracked a small smile, despite my being in pain.

"Done, hm."

I looked down at my thigh. There was a giant red burn mark and I sighed—that would be looking terrible later. "Thanks...," I muttered quietly. For some reason, I was beginning to feel embarassed and uncomfortable. Even more so since Deidara's hands hadn't moved from their spot on my leg. When he leaned down further to kiss the burn I just about lost it.

* * *

He could tell that she was uncomfortable, just by the reddening of her cheeks and the awkward way she fidgeted every few seconds. Deidara didn't care though. All he cared about was how Shiori kept finding new ways to damage her body. She was wearing a regular sleeveless black shirt and black short shorts. In a way, Deidara was glad Shiori had ditched the shorts that came down to her knees. These showed more of her...scarred legs.

Well, even though Shiori was riddled with scars, she was still...fun to mess with.

Deidara kissed Shiori's burn again and she flinched, but surprisingly hadn't pushed him away yet. Still, he was a bit bummed that Shiori hadn't heard him earlier. Oh well.

It was getting harder and harder for Deidara to control himself. He had held back for so long and was dangerously close to his limit.

* * *

Blondie hadn't moved. He was just creepily staring at me like he was deep in thought or something. It made me anxious and fidgety. What was he thinking? Again, I had no way of finding out. But I got an idea. Maybe this would snap him out of it.

"um, Deidara?"

I leaned down to whisper it in his ear and froze. His hair smelled just like peaches. I loved peaches. So much so that I put all pride aside and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in the silky goodness called Deidara's hair. I didn't care that my whole face was probably bright red. It was his fault for having such nice smelling hair.

"Are you smelling me, hm?"

I nodded.

"Why..."

"You smell soooooo good..oh. And I heard you earlier."

I practicly felt every nerve in his body go berserk. And when I looked him in the face, I put one hand over my mouth. "Awww...are you blushing, Deidara?"

"Shut up, hm!"

"Did you really mean it?" Our faces were dangerously close to each others. It was funny how my nervousness and awkwardness that I usually would be feeling was nowhere to be found. What did that mean? Was it good? Or bad?

Before I could ask again, Deidara grabbed the back of my shirt and tossed me out of the room before shutting his door.

Was that a yes?

* * *

**Mwa ha ha ha!**

**so was it a yes? or no?**

**why does Deidara smell like peaches?**

**does Shiori secretly enjoy getting hurt just so Deidara can kiss her wounds?**

**Is she getting hurt on purpose or is she just that clumsy?**

**why do fools fall in love?**

**why is the sky blue?**

**all these questions and more will be answered....ON THE NEXT chapter!!**


	14. Birthday Gifts

.....**did ninjas have mario kart?**

**lets just say they did, for the sake of my fanfiction ;3**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen-Birthday Gifts

May 5.

A day I had been fearing since I knew what occurred on that day. But on the upside, the weather was fairly warm.

"Hey Shori! What are you gonna get sempai for his birthday?"

I flinched. "W-what? I didn't know today was his birthday..."

That was a lie. I knew that May 5 was the day that blondie was born. It made me sick to my stomach just thinking about how today was _that _day. I should probably let you in on why my stomach was doing cartwheels and backflips.

It all began a while ago with a not-so-friendly game of Mario Kart at my apartment. I had beaten Deidara about 7 times and he had really big attitude. He bet that if he beat me on the next game, I would have to give him a _very special _birthday gift. I accepted, confident that I would be victorious yet again. Unfortunately, I found out Deidara was just letting me win before, so yeah, he won.

That's why I was in the predicament I was in now.

For the entire morning, I had stayed hidden from him, fearing what the _very special_ birthday present would be. Hopefully nothing like....

"Hey Tobi!" I said cheerfully. Maybe I could cheat the system. "Come with me."

Gathering up the money I had accumulated from being a database for the Akatsuki, I made Tobi accompany me to a a small town in hopes of finding a shop. It would be less stressful to me if I bought blondie a gift! A very special gift! A gift that would make him forget all about the bet.

It took us longer than I expected to reach the town but when we did, I found a small shop in the backstreets that looked positively creepy. Perfect.

The heavy smell of incense burning entered my nose as I entered and I was a bit envious of the fact that Tobi had a mask.

The inside of the shop was dark and gloomy, with dust settling on almost everything. In the back, in a rocking chair was a doll. Normally, I wouldn't focus on something like that but this was different. The rocking chair proceeded to rock back and forth as if someone was sitting in it, but there was only a porcelain doll in a bright red kimono. As if that wasn't creepy enough, a figure emerged from what seemed to be nowhere and approached us with a big smile on their face.

"Welcome," they said. So it was a male. He extended one long nailed hand towards me and I reluctantly took it and cringed as he placed his lips to my hand. I turned around to look at Tobi only to find that he was nowhere to be found. Either he was lost or ditched me.

"What may I do for you?"

The man removed the hood of his long black cloak and I was surprised to see that he was very attractive.

"um, I'm looking for a gift for someone."

"Oh? A special someone?"

"N-NO!"

The man chuckled and beckoned me farther into the shop. We went through a door and I was immediately blinded by bright lights. Looking around, I saw things that I knew Deidara would like.

Too bad they were very....perverted things.

"um..."

The man chuckled again at my reaction and said, "I run two shops, miss...one side, an antique shop....the other side-"

"-an adult shop."

He put his hands together and smiled widely. "Precisely. Now miss, I assume the person receiving your gift is a male, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"And i'm sure he likes things like this, no?"

"Yeah," I repeated.

"Feel free to browse and call if you need assistance..."

He disappeared into yet another door and all was silent. I took the chance to slowly look at the various adult items surrounding me. There were porno mags, "toys", and costumes for women to dress up in. As uncomfortable as I was, I drifted over to the costumes and stared at what appeared to be a "sexy" Maneki Neko costume. Fully equipped with cat ears and a bell to wear around the neck. I looked to the one next to it. A sexy bunny costume. It wasn't as "sexy" as it was cute. I tried to imagine myself in it. It'd make a nice Halloween costume. Truthfully, I wanted it. Not for "sexy" purposes....I just wanted it. But when would I have a chance to wear it? 'It's stupid,' I thought, turning around. 'I'd just look stupid.'

Truthfully, I had no clue what someone like Deidara liked. Sure he was male, and I had caught him reading smutty magazines, so one would only guess that an adult shop would be a nice place to find a gift for him.

"Excuse me, miss?"

My heart nearly leapt out of my throat as I whirled around to face the man from earlier. His face fell as he realized he nearly gave me a heart attack. "I apologi-"

"N-no it's fine," I sighed.

"May I ask how old you are?"

I froze. Technically someone my age wasn't supposed to be in the kind of shop I was in. How old did I look I wondered. I wasn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak, since I had Tobi hold it, and I wondered if the sleeveless shirt and short shorts was helping my case.

"I'm 22," I lied, hoping it would work.

"Ah." He smiled. "Please continue browsing then."

And with that, he was gone again. While I had the chance, I turned my attention back to the items on the shelf in front of me. There was what appeared to be a can marked Female/Male_ Stress Relief. _Curiosity getting the better of me, I picked it up. The can began vibrating violently in my hand an I chucked it half way across the room.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Everything I saw was either too disgusting or too idiotic to buy and then my eyes found their way to the costumes again.

"Excuse me, miss?"  
A tiny "eep!" escaped my lips as the shopowner appeared next to me, again looking devastated that he frightened me.

"Are you having trouble?"

"Y-yeah, sort of."

"Might I be of some assistance?"

I nodded, extremely close to giving up hope. He rubbed his chin.

"I noticed you eying this particular costume. Perhaps you would like to purchase it?"

"No I was just-"

What was the use? I wanted that rabbit outfit and if I didn't have money for Deidara's gift than oh well.

Sometimes you have to make sacrifices.

* * *

I threw down everything I had purchased on my bed after carefully locking the door. The shopowner convinced me to buy the rabbit outfit, among other things that he thought might be fitting for a male friend. And that included but was not limited to, a bunch of smutty magazines and a giant wall scroll of a topless woman. I had greatly protested these things and was utterly embarassed as I walked through town with it.

After I wrapped the loot in newspaper I had found lying downstairs, I ran over the plan in my head. According to Tobi, Deidara would like it if I dressed up in the rabbit costume and hid in his room to present him with his birthday gift. Me, being a big chicken, wanted to jump off a cliff and drown as I scrambled to Deidara's room to hide. It was dark inside and I hid behind the door, hearing footsteps down the hallway. Maybe it was someone else, if I was lucky.

The footsteps stopped and I began to get more and more nervous. The costume looked adorable when I saw it, but once it was on, I figured out why they had called it a _sexy_ bunny costume. I mentally cursed the shopowner for convincing me to buy this, and I mentally cursed Tobi for convincing me that Deidara would like if I hid in his room with it on. Maybe I could sneak back out!

The door swung open forcefully, smashing me into the corner and I remembered how I had bruised ribs. Who I was assuming to be Deidara closed the door back and flopped down on the bed and was silent. Complete darkness and complete silence. Well, except for the thunderous sound of my heart pounding furiously against my chest.

I couldn't do this!

"Shiori?"

I screamed in surprise and immediately wanted to punch myself.

"Why are you sitting in the dark...in my room, hm?"

'Please don't turn on the light,' I thought. 'Please please...don't turn on the light!'

The light switch flicked on and I knew my heart stopped. Deidara's eyes traveled all over my body and I felt a bit on the violated side. "What-"

"H-HAPPYBIRTHDAYHERE'SYOURPRESENT!" I yelled as I threw the package at him and darted out the room. No one was in the hallway and I was glad I had a clear path to my room. For some reason tears were threatening to pour down my cheeks and I slid down onto the floor, rubbing my eyes.

* * *

Deidara stared at the package wrapped poorly in newspaper, then to his open doorway. It took him a minute to realize what just happened. It may have just been his imagination, but....he could've sworn Shiori was wearing a rabbit costume. Not only that, she was blushing so furiously that her neck was red also. He ripped the newspaper off and tossed it aside quickly before raising an eyebrow to its contents. Taped to the front of one of the magazines, was a note written in Shiori's too sloppy to be legible handwriting.

_The guy at the shop said someone like_

_you would like something like this._

_YOU BETTER LIKE IT OR PAY ME BACK_

_~Shiori_

Did she think he was that much of a pervert? Oh well. He had to give Shiori points for trying.

* * *

Knock Knock.

"Shiori...hm."

"Shiori's not here!" I yelled through tears. It was the truth, after all. Shiori wasn't here. Shiori had blue hair, not black. Shiori was a law abiding citizen, not a member of the Akatsuki.

Wood splinters covered my floor as Deidara barged in, nearly breaking the wood frame completely off. It wasn't even locked.

He was smiling, I noticed, and I had to hide my face in my hands to cover up my blushing.

"Thanks for the present Shiori, hm," he came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

It was just a kiss on the cheek.

A normal kiss on the cheek.

So why...

Why did it feel as if my entire body had spontaneously combusted?

Deidara's hair was all down and he was radiating heat so I figured he had just returned from the hot springs out back. That made it harder for me to compose myself.

I put one hand to my cheek as he burst into laughter. Oh man, was he trying to make me go into overload? "Cute outfit, hm."

"T-thanks....it w-wasn't my idea! The shop owner said you'd like it!!"

My voice had risen to a high volume.

"Shiori, why are you so nervous?"

"W-why do you think! You make me nervous!"

* * *

That was a first. No girl ever told Deidara he made them nervous. But it could have also been because Shiori was a virgin, and that was perfectly understandable.

The sight of Shiori in that rabbit costume made a flurry of impure thoughts flood into his mind. Was it his fault? He was only a man, after all.

A man who felt he desperately needed Shiori to feel sane.

A man who had thoughts of her every day and couldn't get rid of them.

They were right, he did love her.

But

He wasn't supposed to love her.

Loving Shiori would only cause pain for both her and himself. He was a cold hearted criminal, who had murdered countless people without a second glance. Did he care weather people were blown to pieces?

No.

As long as his art was shown off. That made it all worthwhile. But Shiori..

She was a person who he hadn't wanted to blow up. At least, not entirely at first. There was those few instances when he cared nothing for her or her life. But after being in each other's presence for so long, he began to care deeply for her, even if he sucked at showing it.

It sort of infuriated him to know that he loved Shiori, when he wasn't supposed to.

There was no room for love in the Akatsuki. It would only bring pain. They were all criminals who could be killed or arrested at any moment. That was something that would have to hang over your head all day every day. Not only that, Shiori wasn't cut out to be a criminal.

Deidara could tell that she had never done a bad thing in her life and it he felt a bit guilty that it was his fault for her being arrested and sentenced to jail, now being manhunted.

It was taking a tremendous toll on her, too. She was constantly crying, he noticed, and she sometimes went days without eating or sleeping unless he forced her too.

But enough of those thoughts.

Shiori had stood up and was beginning to approach the bathroom.

"I should take this stupid thing off," she mumbled quietly.

Deidara grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace. "Let me help you, hm."

Making a noise that resembled a distressed mouse, Shiori's entire face once again turned a bright red.

"N-no!" She squeaked. "I--"

"--You're what? Afraid, hm?"

"Yeah..."

"You don't need to be, hm. Alright? I won't hurt you, hm."

Although a little reluctant, Shiori nodded.

* * *

Even though I was scared out of my mind, even though I felt as if I could throw up, I knew (or at least hoped) Deidara was speaking the truth. That night, in the arms of the man that I loved, I would become a woman.

* * *

**oh god...how cheesy did that sound? Please dont hate me, oh faithful readers!!!Believe it or not, it took me close to 5 hours to type this.....*-* IT WAS SO DIFFICULT!!!!**

**anyway, what do you think blondie would like as a gift?**

**be prepared for something citrusy next chapter! (even though i guarantee that it will suck, becuz i have never written one before...but i'll try my best!!!) Wish me luck! :3**


	15. Mood Goes Boom

**Nyah ha ha ha~welcome to chapter 15, faithful readers!**

**while u read this and the next chapter, please keep this picture in mind: .h t t p : / / i m a g e s 2 . f a n p o p . c o m / i m a g e / p h o t o s / 9 5 0 0 0 0 0 / A t t e n t i o n - p e o p l e - D e i d a r a - i s - o n e - h o t - a r t i s t - D - d e i d a r a - 9 5 9 7 3 5 0 - 5 5 7 - 7 4 4 . j p g (remove the spaces:3)**

**anyway! Concerning on e of my other stories, if anyone has read my FMA edxoc fanfic-someone just 4 me, please know that i will be taking it down soon to rewrite it (looking back on it, it seems so terrible!!! *sob*)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen-Mood Goes Boom

Besides the fact that I was nearly dying of embarassment, it didn't help that blondie couldn't figure out how to untie the costume. So far I had counted 7 minutes. I had tried to help, but being the big headed prideful person he was...my help was ignored.

The longer Deidara took, the more I wanted to run screaming into the night. My heart was beating so furiously I swore it would just give out and i'd have a heart attack and die. I was sure that every girl on the planet would probably be feeling the same way as I was. And if by the small chance that they weren't,it made me feel even worse. Thanks, unknown women!

"You know, you'd be able to get it a loose if you weren't rushing," I said matter-of-factly. "And these are a problem too." I pointed to his hand-mouths, which kept poking their tongues out and getting in the way. That would be a nuisance to me personally, so I was glad I didn't have anything like that.

"...Maybe today isn't such a good time." I took a few steps backwards from Deidara and was nearly to the door when Deidara's sudden burst of rage scared the lungs out of me. The clock on the nighttable soared past me and out the window, where I heard it crash into the waters of the hot springs. Now how would I tell time?

"Now now," I put a shaky hand on his shoulder. "No need to throw a temper tantrum."

Deidara folded his arms and stared at the wall as if I wasn't there. The times when he acted like a child made me want to throw my embarassment away and hug him. It should be a crime for a criminal to pout.

After a few moments of silence and my outstretched arms, we were lying side by side on the creaky yet comfortable bed. The butterflies were beginning to reform in my stomach.

"um...M-maybe we can try again later?" My voice was hopeful and pleading. Hopefully it would work. "...Like on your next birthday?"

Giving a short, "No," Deidara began another mission in untying my costume.

"Why not?"

I was whining now. I hated when I whined. It was...a bit out of character for me, to say the least.

This time it was Deidara's turn to whine, and it caught me completely off guard. He kissed me on the cheek again before saying, "Because I want you now, hm."

"S-stop saying things like that to me you...you...IDIOT!" I had the mind to kick him in the face for some reason and I completely shut it away. Maybe it was just my conflicting emotions and the overall situation that had me wanting to inflict pain on Deidara. That was normal, right?

* * *

"Shiori, stop stalling, hm."

Deidara watched Shiori roll over and make a "huff" noise, like a kid who's mom wouldn't buy them candy. Having never known a virgin before, Deidara found it odd that Shiori was so reluctant and nervous about the whole situation. The girls he associated with were not the shy type at things like that, that's for sure. The memories of the rendezvous of the past had Deidara temporarily distracted from the girl beside him trying to wriggle away.

"Not so fast, hm." One well placed arm and she was blocked in.

He didn't get it.

What was up with her?

Maybe he should ask. "Shiori..." he trailed off. What was one supposed to ask a virgin anyway? "What's your problem, hm?"

Judging by the look he received, Deidara concluded that wasn't the right question to ask. But, like a wise man once told him: When at a loss for words, kiss, kiss, and kiss some more!

(Not guaranteed to work in all situations).

Deidara towered over Shiori and brushed her bangs away from her forehead—the one few place on her body that wasn't scarred and/or bruised. It was also a place Shiori was self conscious of.

Something that sounded a bit like a sentence came out of Shiori's lips as she blushed and looked away.

"What?"

She covered her forehead with the palm of her hand. "My forehead! It's huge, and i'd appreciate it if you would stop doing that?"

"Now why would I do that, hm?"

His tone and expression immediately silenced her and that alone was enough to make Deidara burst into laughter. Laughter that he knew Shiori loved. He knew Shiori loved a lot of things about him and it made him just a bit more big headed. But also a bit more embarassed.

Shiori leaned up just a little so their foreheads were touching. The sudden action caught Deidara by surprise and it showed on his face, making Shiori flop back down on her back. Why did he keep making the mood go boom!!!?

* * *

**Ha! Fooled ya! The citrusy activity will actually be occuring NEXT chapter! ~Nya ha ha ha!!! ;3**

**am i being lazy? or am i stalling? I'll never tell?!!!**

**Please review pplz!**


	16. Lock Your Doors!

**Um....*fidget*.... hope you like this chapter....keep in mind that this is a LIME...meaning no explicit stuff, but you can tell what happens...remember to review!**

**...*runs off to watch Soul Eater***

* * *

Chapter Sixteen-Lock Your Doors!

"Ha!"

With a triumphant smile, Deidara admired his work. He had finally removed the ties on Shiori's costume with the help of a kunai and lots of patience. Accidentally cutting Shiori didn't count—he told her to stop moving. It wasn't his fault, right?

Speaking of Shiori, she looked in danger of hyperventilating and passing out. To calm her down just a little, he sqouze her cheeks together and pulled, repeating the process a few more times. It worked perfectly. Shiori jumped up in a rage and tried to slap him but was quickly pinned down by her wrists.

Now she was struggling, but at least she didn't look in danger of keeling over anytime soon. As she continued struggling,her costume slipped farther and farther down her shoulders.

Deidara froze—Shiori wasn't wearing a bra. Why why why did he feel hot and bothered just knowing this? If she was just some woman he'd picked up, he'd care less of she had a bra on—heck, she could've had on seashells and it would've fazed him none.

The room had grown surprisingly silent, the only noise was Shiori's heavy breathing as she tried to get away. It bothered Deidara that she kept trying to get away. What was up with her? She had to be the weirdest girl he had ever met.

"Shiori, hm."

"What?"

"What's the matter..."

"N-nothing! It's just—i've never done this before and..." She trailed off and looked to the side. Again, the costume was falling lower and lower and Sshiori failed to notice. Deidara decided he would make her notice.

"I know you haven't done this before, hm...and I respect that Shiori." His hand traveled up her leg. The skin became thin and wrinkly and he looked down to see that was where Shiori had been burned. The burn mark had gotten darker and looked extremely more painful than it did when she first received it. "That still hurts!" she yelled, swiping his hand away.

The costume had stopped slipping just above Shiori's chest and she still failed to notice anything. Now or never.

Brushing Shiori's hair from her face, Deidara noticed her natural blue color was beginning to show. He looked into her eyes and noticed they were boring into his visible one. He also noticed he was noticing a lot of things about Shiori. Things that normally wouldn't matter.

She made him soft.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," he whispered in her ear.

"W-why.."

"Look how soft you've made me Shiori, hm."

"What—" Her words were interuppted by a deep kiss. A kiss that made her feel as if her heart really had stopped. She forgot how to breath, how to blink, how to even speak as Deidara moved his way down to her neck—his hands gripping the top of the ruined costume.

"D-Deidara..." her voice was barely a whisper.

"Want me to stop, hm?"

After a long pause, she closed her eyes and gave a hardly audible reply. Deidara looked at her. "Hm?"

"....N-no, okay!? Geez!"

" 'no, okay? Geez!'" he smiled at her. "I just have one rule for you Shiori, hm."

"What.."

"No pulling, grabbing, or even touching my hair. Got it, hm?"

As if a sun suddenly appeared in the room, the tension and awkwardness in the air disappated as Shiori broke into a loud fit of laughter. Pounding her fists on the bed and holding her stomach, she continued laughing as if Deidara told her the funniest joke in the world. The costume, standing on its last legs, slipped down to Shiori's waist. It took two seconds for the laughter to cease completely, replaced with a gasp and a horrified look.

"Stop being so shy, hm." Deidara pinned her arms down and let his eyes roam her body, despite the fact that she was hyperventilating again. When she didn't calm down, he pulled her close to him and rubbed her back.

"Tell me now Shiori..Do you want to do this, hm?"

She stayed silence.

"Because if you don't, I don't mind." In his mind, that was a huge lie. He would mind. A lot.

"I do...," Shiori whispered.

That was all Deidara needed to hear. Perhaps he was a bit too eager, a bit too impatient, a bit tooo hasty to get Shiori's costume completely off that the metal zipper on the back cut her. She glared daggers at him and leaned up, trying her best to inspect the damage on her back. It was a long pink cut, with small dots of red lining it. "Go get me a band-aid or i'm leaving," she said defiantly.

Deidara could see that her attitude was beginning to resurface and he breathed a sigh of relief. Being around attitude-Shiori was a bit less annoying than shy-Shiori.

He got up to go the bathroom. While she was alone, for just a minute, Shiori tried to calm herself down. 'There's no need to be nervous,' she thought. 'He said he wouldn't hurt me, even though I know it'll hurt at first...'

"Here, hm."

Shiori stayed silent, with her bare back to him. Deidara imitated her position, placing his back onto hers. She flinched and Deidara knew why.

"What is that?!"

Sighing, Deidara turned her head around to face him. What Shiori was referring to was the stitched up mouth on his chest. He couldn't blame her. Most girls had that same reaction.

"Oh, right." she laughed nervously and tried to turn back around. The room was silent again for a few more minutes until Deidara spoke.

"Let me ask you somethin', Shiori."

"Yeah?"

"You think you're ugly don't you, hm?"

Shiori didn't reply right away. Before Deidara could ask again, she said, "...A little."

He smiled and rested his chin ontop of her head. "What if I told you you weren't.."

"I'd tell you you're a liar. I've seen those girls you like."

"And?"

She fidgeted. "'And' you know what I mean! They're all tall and curvy and big chested and..." Her voice trailed off and Deidara felt himself getting a bit pissed off. Not because if this was some other girl, they would be "done" already but because Shiori was being so darn insecure! What was her problem? He had the sudden urge to slap her in the face to wake her up.

"SHIORI, hm."

Flinching again, Shiori turned her head slightly with one eyebrow raised.

"I swear if you keep talking like that i'm going to hurt you, hm."

Just by the tone of his voice, one would immediately know he was serious. And that's the way Deidara wanted it. But, he also noticed something.

"When was the last time you said my name, hm?"

"uh...," Shiori turned back around. "I don't know..."

"Another rule then," Deidara leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm gonna make you say my name over and over again, hm. Not 'blondie' or 'you.' Understand?"

"Well in that case, I have a rule too." Clearing her throat, Shiori continued. "Keep those away from me." She pointed to the mouths on the palms of Deidara's hands, who once mentioned, stuck their tongues out .

"...Fair enough, hm."

"Well," Shiori fidgeted nervously again. "You're the expert, bl—er...Deidara. Show me what i'm supposed to do."

Even though she wasn't showing it, Deidara could tell that Shiori was as nervous as a man in a room full of feminists. It was kind of funny that Shiori would request something like that, as if sex was some kind of game. Wait..to him it was a game. And it took someone like Shiori to come around and make it a—a—lovegame or something.

Deidara sighed. She really had made him soft. But, inside he was torn. All day every day, the same thoughts clouded his mind—it had even affected his artwork. Why did he love Shiori? Why did she love him? They were not supposed to love each other. They weren't supposed to know each other's names. They weren't supposed to know of each other's existence.

He wasn't supposed to be pushing her down.

He wasn't supposed to be kissing her neck.

She wasn't supposed to be liking it.

He wasn't supposed to be having more "reactions" at the sight of her green polka-dotted underwear, nor was she supposed to be letting him kiss every single bruise/cut/injury on her body (and that was a lot, if you didn't already know).

He wasn't supposed to be telling her it would hurt at first, and she most definitely was not under any circumstances supposed to be grabbing a fistful of his hair once she felt the pain he referred to. She had violated the agreement.

"I know it hurts Shiori," he breathed into her ear. "But please let go of my hair, hm."

Listening for only a brief moment, Shiori released Deidara's hair as the pain passed. However, once it was replaced with immense pleasure, _two _fistfulls of Deidara's hair was grabbed. Thus adding to the list of thing they weren't supposed to be doing.

For example..

He wasn't supposed to be liking the pain resulting from his hair being grabbed.

Or the noises Shiori was making.

He wasn't supposed to like those either.

But what was he supposed to be doing? Definitely not practically _begging _Shiori to say his name while he was giving her pleasure like this.

"Please...stop—ah!"

"You want me to stop, hm? Why?"

"N-no...stop looking at me like that, it's—em!barassing..."

"I'll look at you however I want to, hm."

"O-oh yeah?"

"Yeah.."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! What are you going to do about it Shiori, hm?"

All of a sudden,Shiori's let go of Deidara's hair and dug her nails into his back. Something he could do without, frankly. The feeling of having your back clawed wasn't a very enjoyable one. But he had a feeling he knew what the reason for the sudden change was.

"....ah..ah—DEIDARA!!!"

That was what did it. In short, if Deidara had to choose, he'd pretty much say the best orgasm he had ever had ever—was the one he had when Shiori screamed his name. Just sayin'.

The door to Shiori's room clicked open just a crack to reveal a swirly orange mask.

"Shiori...Tobi's hearing a lot of noise so are you oka—ah.." The noise that Tobi made as he shut the door and ran down the hall roughly sounded like the noise a wounded deer would make.

After the silence that followed from the small interruption, Deidara looked down to see Shiori smiling, just as he was. Those smiles turned to snickers, then to full on bouts of laughter that lasted for a while until Deidara reached over Shiori to turn the light off.

Maybe they should have locked the door.

Too late now.

* * *

**Oh god...you wouldn't believe how long it took me to write this...a LONG TIME...(*cough* over 24 hours ) anywho....hoped you liked my first attempt at a LIME.... :o**

**ha..poor Tobi...;3**


	17. Never Can Say Goodbye

**Dont be alarmed, but this is where the sad stuff starts....**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen-Never Can Say Goodbye

As I opened my eyes and woke up to a completely sore body, the previous night's events slammed into me like a runaway train. I had no clue why, but I was very very embarassed. So embarrassed that I wanted to die when I looked over to see Deidara staring at me.

"Morning, sunshine."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I put my head down on my knees. Deidara was fully dressed unlike me, who was stark naked underneath the somewhat itchy covers. His hair was back up, too.

"I'm not going to see you for a while, hm." His hand was on the side of my cheek, apparently to disguise the fact that his other was creeping towards me under the covers.

"Pervert," I said, pinching his "hidden" hand. "Wait, what?"

"I'm not going to see you for a while..not at least for a month, hm."

Everything froze as if someone pressed a pause button on the movie called my life. I looked down at him, trying not to show any emotion. It was failing, I was sure.

"Don't give me that look.."

"I'm not giving you any looks."

"Just say you'll miss me, hm."

"I won't."

"Oh come on..." He leaned up and invaded my personal space. "After all that lovin' I gave you last night, hm?"

My face flushed red and I tried to push him out the bed, falling out in the process. Deidara held me up with one hand and looked me over, much to my dismay. My self conciousness of being naked around others hadn't changed, even if I did lose my virginity. It made it worse.

"Look at all these new bruises, hm. Sorry about that."

"Yeah you better be sorry." I struggled away from him and covered myself as best as I could all the way to the bathroom. Trying my best to drown out everything—my thoughts and his words, I cut the shower on full blast. Even behind the shower curtain I could see Deidara's silhouette as he stood facing me in the bathroom. I didn't want to talk to him. Why? Even I didn't know. Maybe it was shock. Maybe it was because I loved him so much I felt sick around him. "Shiori, hm."

I put my head under the stream and received the pain of needles being drilled into my head.

"Meet me here later."

Peeking out of the shower, I saw a location written on the mirror in soap. But blondie was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Later" soon arrived and I found myself standing in the middle of what seemed like nowhere—an unfamiliar forested area with humongous trees that seemed to go on forever. It looked like something out of Ami's picture books.

Ami.

The twin monsters.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten about them until now. It also occurred to me that their birthday had passed, it was about two weeks before Deidara's. I missed them so much.

It made me sick.

Almost as sick as it made me feel when I thought about how much I loved that blonde bombshell.

"You're not going to cry again, are you, hm?"

His voice came from above me so I looked up to see him perched on a tree branch. For some reason I wanted to push him off, just to see if I could him like he had caught me so many times. I knew my feeble arms couldn't support his weight without snapping in two. Deidara jumped down from the branch and kissed me, point blank, right on the nose.

"Why'd you call me out here?" I asked, touching my nose as if I was seeing if it was still there.

"So we could be alone," he put his arms on my shoulders. "Without interruptions, hm."

Something told me that this was a total lie and Deidara had more to say, but just couldn't. That worried me. What could Deidara possibly have to say that could render him speechless?

"Deidara, what—"

"Shiori, you need to leave Akatsuki, hm."

It took me a minute to realize what he said. When I did, I almost couldn't speak.

"W—"

"You're not cut out for this." He wasn't looking at me anymore. "I want you to leave, hm. And forget everything."

I was fuming now. How dare he act like he knew what was best for me? Or how I wasn't cut out for it. "It's not about what 'you' think. It's what I think, isn't it?"

"Regardless of what you think, Shiori. You know you're not happy, hm."

I took a step closer to him. He took one step and was all of a sudden behind me. It irritated me when he did that. "I am happy!"

"So you're saying you're happy being a wanted criminal for something so stupid it doesn't need to be a crime, hm? You're happy living like this?"

Even though we both knew it was a lie, I nodded. Even if I wasn't with my family and being chased down, as long as I was with Deidara I felt happy. That counted too, didn't it?

"Besides, hm." He was in front of me again. "You have to leave. Leader feels as though you've fulfilled your purpose, hm. And....he may have caught on about us. If you stay past today, Hidan has been assigned to kill you, hm."

"But what's that have to do with anything?" My voice had risen to a high pitch—I was dangerously close to going into hysterics. Deidara finally looked at me again, putting his forehead on mine. "There's no room for love in the Akatsuki, hm. It was a mistake for you to fall for me Shiori as well as it being a mistake for me to do the same for you, hm."

"What are you saying?" He wasn't looking at me anymore.

"I'm saying goodbye, hm."

As soon as he said those words, my entire world came crashing down in shards like a broken mirror. This had to be some kind of joke.

"ha...You're kidding, right? Stop joking around, Deidara."

He just looked at me curiously as if he had no idea what I was talking about. "No..hm."

His bird descended in front of us and he hopped on it, seemingly unfazed by the whole situation. He couldn't leave me like before. I wouldn't be able to take it, especially since I knew how he felt about me.

Taking out a kunai in the holster on my thigh, I held it to my neck.

"If you leave, i'll kill myself." In a flash the kunai was flung away and I was on the ground facefirst with my hands behind my back.

"I dare you to, hm." Deidara's voice was acidic—the true voice of a criminal, a hardened criminal. A criminal who had no place for love without it being a burden.

"Forget—" With every word he wrenched my arms tighter and tighter behind my back. "--About your feelings, hm. This is best. Do you want to die, hm?"

I tried to talk but was quickly cut off. "Shut up!"

The tone alone of his voice frightened me. I was afraid of him for the first time. I should have been afraid of him all from the beginning. So afraid I should have immediately refused the mission.

So afraid I should never have seen him.

So afraid I should never have known he existed.

I was crying now, both from the pain in my arms and the pain inside of me.

This was what a true criminal was like.

"I...I'll scream," I didn't mean it seriously. Only as a last resort.

"Go ahead, hm. There's no one around to hear you."

And so I did it—I screamed. At the top of my lungs. So loud i'm sure they heard me on the other side of the world. My scream was silenced by a kick to the back of the head. Warm liquid gushed down my face and I knew it wasn't the good kind of nosebleed.

Footsteps began to go farther and farther away from me and I struggled to lean up—i knew both my arms were fractured, possibly broken.

"Wait...!" I choked out. Deidara turned around one half inch, that visible blue eye meeting mine.

Struggling to talk through hiccups I said, "...Please don't leave me."

The sight of him turning back around, hopping on his bird and flying away made me throw up. Nothing much came up, seeing as I hadn't eaten much yet. Thus started a series of dry heaving that lasted until my stomach felt as though it had been ripped out. By the last, I had fainted.

And everything went black.


	18. Sweet Blue Days

Chapter Eighteen-

Sweet Blue Days

I could tell that I was moving...but I didn't know how I was moving. The last thing I had remembered was Deidara showing his true colors and me dry heaving until I passed out. I was sad, but I wasn't surprised. What could I expect? Like he said. There was no room for love in the Akatsuki and I was slowly starting to get it. We weren't supposed to know the other existed. We were never supposed to grow close like we did-something told me it wouldn't work out from the start.

"Shiori, wake up! Just open your eyes, please!"

I knew that voice.

Makoto.

Opening my eyes I saw that it was indeed Makoto and he was carrying me, flying through the trees at an alarming speed. Truthfully, the movement was beginning to make me nauseous. Makoto's eyeless face looked down at me and smiled, the smile that reminded me of childhood-before I was burdened with things such as love. "Shiori! I'm glad you're up finally, I have really good news!"

I didn't say anything. What 'good news' could their possibly be that could cheer me up at the moment? That I was immortal?

"Your sentence has been dropped."

That was a start.

"Look, Shiori...I-I know that you were probably forced to go around with those Akatsuki people and i'm glad we were able to convince the 'Shadow King' to see how much mental and physical stress this whole thing has put you in. He says you have to do more missions from now on and maybe community service but, that's better than prison right?" He was right it was better than prison for 20 years. We soon arrived at the village gates and they swung open forcefully, just as they always did. People on the streets stared at Makoto and me as we whizzed by them and I wasn't surprised. I would be looking at me too if I was them.

"I'm gonna take you home, alright?"

I nodded. For some reason I felt too weak to talk or even move for that matter. My strength was completely drained from my body. Makoto helped me up the stairs of my apartment and the amount of people crammed into it was enough to make me turn back around. Mom, dad, the twin monsters, my aunt, her husband Shincchi and their cat, and Makoto's mom and dad. I must have looked a sight because when everyone's eyes landed on me a few people fainted. My aunt ran over to me with one hand clamped over her mouth. "Shiori honey look at you! Your hair!! You look like death! C'mon lets get you cleaned up. Everyone I know you're glad to see her but she obviously needs her rest, move!" Aunty led me to my small bathroom before yelling, "Hey! Someone start cooking!"

As I sat in the bathtub staring at the wall thoughts of Deidara filled my mind. There was no need to be thinking of him, i'd never see him again. Never. I'd never see the smirk, hear the laugh, get grossed out at the hands, or feel the hair that was nicer than mine.

And just like that I was shrieking again, loudly and crazily. I couldn't take it. Believe it or not, it felt as if I actually _needed _that idiot to feel sane, to feel complete. Without that art obsessed lecherous man I was just a girl in a bath tub having a nervous breakdown.

The door swung open and aunty rushed in, followed by my mother who had finally regained consciousness. "Shiori, Shiori stop screaming okay!? What is it?" I wanted so desperately to tell them why I was screaming but nothing came out but more yells and heavy breathing. Wherever he was, I hoped he was happy.

* * *

After a gigantic dinner that was enough to fill my stomach to capacity I was lying sideways on my cloud of a bed, trying to sleep without nightmares. Footsteps on the wooden floor to my room woke me up and I tried to see who it was without moving.

Makoto sat on the edge of my bed and tapped his foot like he did whenever he was nervous. "...Shiori...I...just..I just want to tell you that if you need anything just ask me and um....I know its a horrible time for me to tell you this probably but.." He trailed off and looked at the floor, his cheeks now blushing red.

"..Yeah?" It had been the first word I had spoken since i'd been home. Makoto continued.

"Shiori I just wanted to tell you that for a long time i've sort of liked you and f-feel free to y'know reject me but I just had to tell you.."

It was a bad time for him to confess his feelings but I cut him some slack. He didn't know about my situation with Deidara. No one did. Looking at Makoto I began to think of Deidara again and how much I missed him so much. Already, I missed him. It probably had only been 5 hours but it felt like 5 years.

Makoto leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. It reminded me so much of him that I didn't want it to end. I was desperate for anything that reminded me of Deidara that for a split second, I wanted to kiss Makoto. If I did, would I be leading him on? Maybe I wouldn't. I would never see Deidara again and Makoto was a joy to be around. But would that be fair to him? I had to ask.

"Makoto...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah.."

Before I could start talking, I went into a coughing fit that caused everyone to crowd into my room again, much to my dismay. "I'm fine-" I said between coughs. "Get out." Everyone shuffled back out, except aunty, who placed a big plate of yakitori and vegetables in front of me.

"Eat," she said. "You're as skinny as your mom." Once we were alone again, I turned to Makoto who was staring at my plate. I pushed it towards him. "Help me eat it."

"...What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"...um, You know that uh...my roommate."

"The criminal?" Even though I couldn't see his eyes I could tell he was looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah..." Without even thinking I spilled everything. Since I was first kidnapped by the Akatsuki, until recent (leaving out the events that took place on Deidara's birthday). Afterwards, it felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off my chest and it felt great. Makoto was the only one I could talk to like that, besides Yomi and I hadn't spoken to her since that incident with Deidara. Truthfully I wanted to reconnect with her-she hadn't known about my feelings for Deidara and according to him they weren't doing anything.

After my big revelation, Makoto just stared at me with his mouth hanging open. It was an awful lot to take in at once after all.

"Wow," he said finally after 5 minutes. "That's..."

"-Pretty shitty, huh?" He nodded.

"Sorry about that criminal guy, Shiori. That sucks...I guess."

"Yeah...I pretty much have no one now. But it's cool." The more I convinced myself, the more I felt better. Slowly, just slowly, the nausea was beginning to disappear.

Nearly knocking the plate off the bed, Makoto wrapped his arms around me and didn't let go.

"You have me, Shiori."

Those words must have triggered something in my brain because as soon as he said them bug tears started to roll down my cheeks. It started as small silent tears but ended up as full on 'sounding-like-a-dying-cat' bawling. I must have cried for a full 2 hours because when I looked at the clock it read midnight. Not only that, it felt like all the water in my body was soaked up by both my and Makoto's shirts. My eyes were puffy and red and my vision was blurry.

"I'm..sorry."

"It's okay."

A couple minutes of awkward silence passed before someone spoke again. Makoto sort of 'petted' my head and when I looked at him, he stopped immediately. "Keep going," I said. A head pat was exactly what I needed.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked. The nervousness was showing in his voice.

"I changed it so I wouldn't be recognized. Didn't work too well huh?"

Makoto's voice suddenly got stubborn as I felt him put his face on the top of my head. "I liked your hair the way it was."

"It'll grow back." It would probably just take a couple more years to reach its normal length.

More time passed by before Makoto spoke again.

"I can't take it anymore, Shiori I have to say it."

"Say what?"

"I've been holding it in for all these years and i've been too much of a wuss to tell you. But..nevermind it's probably not the best time seeing what happened with you and that blonde guy, huh?"

I had a feeling I knew what was coming. "Tell me. I don't care about _that _anymore." Was that a lie or the truth? I couldn't tell anymore.

"Shiori, i'm in love with you."

* * *

**Oh snap! Next time: What you Find on a Beach**


	19. What You Find on a Beach

Chapter Nineteen- What You Find on a Beach

Blue sky...check.

Sound of ocean...check.

Seashells...check.

Sand creeping its way into my bathing suit...check.

Blistering heat...check.

Weird stares by Makoto and twin monsters...check.

Turns out, my family had been planning a trip to the beach for a while and it took me coming back to finally go. But to tell the truth I think there was a hidden motive behind it all.

Something like "Shiori's so pale, let's give her a tan!" or "All she needs is some sunshine."

Not only that, I couldn't swim to save my life.

So there I sat, on a striped beach towel wearing a green polka dotted bikini with the back out (courtesy of aunty) and a giant sun hat to keep from going blind. Not only that, but Makoto was 'oh-so-nonchalantly' staring at me every few minutes so I decided to confront him about it.

"What are you looking at?" I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"You're covered in scars, Shiori..."

Of course that's why he was staring at me. Not because I had a 'good figure' and a 'pretty decent rack' as Hidan called it. Even if it wasn't true. But I was covered in scars. The more prominent ones being the scratch going up the length of my back and the burn on my thigh plus the ones obtained from Deidara's "roughness".

"How'd you get this?" Makoto asked in awe. He pointed to the burn mark. I looked down as he put his hand on it, waiting a few second before he realized what he was touching—my inner thigh.

"I-I'm so s-sorry I—"

Before he could blow a gasket I shook my head and said, "It's fine." We sat in silence fpr a few minutes, watching the twin monsters chase each other in the water. My eyes kept drifting unconsciously to Makoto, who's nose was constantly twitching due to the growing length of his bangs. He reminded me so much of a hamster that I had no choice but to take my ponytail holder and tie his bangs back. They were now sticking up on top of his head like he was a green onion but whatever. Plus, it was sort of cute and I found myself in a laughing fit that brought me to tears. Maybe Makoto was what I needed to forget about Deidara. _If _I could forget about him. He _was _the man I was in love with, after all.

Back to Makoto.

He was staring at me with a look of shock and confusement. Even if his head did resemble a cute green onion, I could see his eyes. But the more I looked at it...the more I saw his bangs tied up on top of his head resembled maybe garlic rather than a green onion. In the faraway distance, so far away I thought I was maybe imagining things, I heard something. Something that could have been thunder...

Or maybe an explosion.

Before I excited myself at all, I sat back down and thought about it. It probably was just thunder. And even if it wasn't, that didn't mean it was Deidara's doing. Besides, what was I thinking about that idiot for anyway? He made it clear how he felt about me when he kicked me in the back of the head. Maybe he didn't really love me. Maybe it was a lie that he used to get me to sleep with him.

A lie that worked. I sighed. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Shiori are you okay?"

I looked around to see Makoto staring at me worriedly with one hand on my shoulder. Just great. My brain was out of whack again.

"Yeah i'm fine, I...i'm going for a walk."

Sensing him move next to me I added, "Alone."

"Oh. Okay then. Hurry back."

I nodded and stared at the green onion/garlic-ness of his head and walked down the coast. Where? I didn't know. It was just like my body was moving on its own and I couldn't do anything about it. Like my brain and body were two seperate things—one leading the other. Hopefully I knew where I was headed too.

Before I knew it I had zoned out again. When I came back to reality, I noticed I had no clue where I was. I could hear the ocean still, but it was far away and the sun was beginning to set. Looking down at the soles of my feet, they were dirty and red from walking so long on them. There were tall thick evergreen trees surrounding me and if I wasn't lost, i'd be appreciating the scenery. On closer inspection, I noticed this forested area led out the village through a secret path but also, upon taking another secret path, you would end up at my parent's house.

Secret paths were fitting for a Shadow village. As I looked though, I saw that there were three paths, not two like I had previously thought. IT was hidden well behind thick bushes as if no one wanted anyone else to find it.

Curiousity getting the best of me, I crawled through the bushes and began trekking up the path, clad in nothing but a green polka dotted bikini.

As I went higher and higher, the air became foggy and warm, somewhat soothing. It reminded me of a hot spring and I felt excitement that there might be a secret one back here. Breaking into a run, I was nearly there when some unknown force knocked me backwards. I rolled nearly halfway back down the path before getting up and trying again.

"A chakra barrier huh..." I put my hands on it. It was very well put up and I assumed a very advanced ninja could only pull something like that off. Carefully I thought back to my days as a ninja in training. My instructor had taught me how to break chakra barriers.

I concentrated, trying to remember what she taught me.

Channeling as much chakra as I could into my fists, I punched, plunging my hand right through the barrier and breaking just a small hole in it. Before it could reform, I dashed through it and continued upward.

* * *

The steam got heavier and heavier and I finally concluded that it was indeed a hot springs up ahead and that whoever was hiding it from everyone was being stingy. The path ended and the sound of water greeted my ears. I could hardly see through the steam but I made my way along the side, tripping over something in the process.

Whatever I tripped over grunted, and I ran to hide in the bushes. The last thing I wanted was for someone to discover I had infiltrated there secret hiding spot. As I was crouching low in the bushes, something heavy landed on my back and when I looked behind me, it started pulling at my hair.

"H-hello, monkey..."

I was no animal expert but I knew angry monkeys could be stronger than a person so I made no attempt to get it off of me, even though I so desperately wanted to. Instead, I focused on the person I tripped over. They appeared to be unconscious, or maybe even sleeping. Whatever it was, they were unresponsive and that worried me. What if they were hurt? All the way up here you oculdn't really get help.

Slowly, I crawled from the bushes and over to the person. They were leaning against the edge, slipping farther and farther into the water. If this person was awake, they could easily stand up but they weren't.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Assuming it was a "miss" simply because I saw long flowing hair was something I reminded myself to stop doing. Deidara and Itachi were proof that even men could have long hair nicer than your owns. But it was impossible that it was one of them, right?

The person was still unresponsive, so as a last resort I took a fistful of their hair (imitating the monkey) and went "ook!" nearly pulling out a few strands.

I was glad no one was around to hear me go "ook." Dying of embarassment wouldn't be fun. Fortunately, the person's eyes snapped open and they flung me (and the monkey) across the hot spring. I landed in the blistering water and the monkey landed somewhere else. Luckily I had a bathing suit on. The person then proceeded to wade over to me, who was in a particularly deep end, and pulled me up before putting a kunai to my neck. You try to help a person, they try to kill you.

But on closer inspection, I noticed something about this person.

"Deidara?"


	20. Delirious Birthday Surprises

Chapter Twenty-

Delirious Birthday Surprises

I had to be delirious. Seeing things. Hallucinating. There was just no way that Deidara was standing in front of me with a knife to my neck. But, then again, it could have. Anything is possible, right?

It was nearly _im_possible to see through the thick fog but the long hair was unmistakable. I reached out and hit them point blank in the face on accident. The grip on me tightened and the knife was pressed tighter to my throat.

"It's you, isn't it?" I asked. I wasn't sure if this person was actually him or not—it could've been a random person who resembled him just a little. But there was something telling me it was him. I leaned in closer to study their face more but was interrupted by a incredibly strong gust of wind that nearly knocked me out of the water. When it passed, I looked up to see myself alone. Alone in the middle of a secret hot springs with nothing but a look of shock on my face. A look of shock that turned to a blank stare as I climbed out. The blank face continued to be glued to my face until I reached everyone at the beach, where I broke down in uncontrollable sobs.

When would this be over?

Line here

Every day for the next four months, I returned to the hot springs, desperate to see if what I saw was real or just my mind playing tricks on me. But every day I was met with disappointment. No one was ever there except for a few monkies. There was no chakra barrier up either. I never told my family or Makoto about the secret path that led there and I didn't plan to. As I walked home with no success I told myself halfheartedly that maybe tomorrow would be a luckier day. I also told myself that after tomorrow, I would stop coming up to the secret hot springs for good.

Tomorrow arrived quicker than I had hoped for and I was woken up by loud banging on my door. As I trudged to the front door and looked through the eye hole, no one was there but as I turned around, the banging started up again. Much like Makoto's way of knocking on doors. Hopefully he knew I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Alright i'm sorry! Just open the door!"

Makoto's bangs were once again tied up on top of his head and I wondered why he had kept them that way. Because I did it? Because he could finally see?

"Happy uh, birthday." He shakily handed me a small box with a ribbon ontop.

"I asked for no gifts," I said disdainfully. The only thing I wanted couldn't be given as a gift. Inside the box was a bracelet. An expensive looking bracelet with many different charms on it. One had a capital "S" and all the others were rabbits. If you didn't know, was my favorite animal of all time. I even still had the rabbit Deidara made me. As I was so mesmerized by the gift, I hardly had time to move when Makoto leaned in and kissed me.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way about me Shiori but that won't stop me from trying." Giving a goofy smile, he patted me on the shoulder and darted down the steps.

Line here

Today was the day. I would go up the secret path only once more. If I found no one, I would completely give up on Deidara and try to lead a normal life—with my family—with Makoto.

The scarceness of monkeys was a considerably good thing and I was able to make it all the way up the path before being stopped by a chakra barrier.

My heart rate increased as I thought of a way to get through it. Chakra barrier meant that a person would be there? My theory was quickly shut down as I remembered how there was almost _always _a chakra barrier up. And 9 times out of 10, there was no one up there save for a few monkeys or chipmunks.

My eyes roamed the 10x stronger barrier looking for a weakness. Luck was on my side as I spotted a small crack all the way to the left. Lucky things happen on birthdays don't they? After about twenty incredibly painful, hard kicks the barrier opened just a tiny bit for me to squeeze through painfully.

The air became steamy and I knew I was close. That alone was enough to make me feel sick. What if someone was up there? What if it was him?

But what if it wasn't.

I'd be too depressed to even go to my own "surprise" birthday party that I didn't know was a "surprise."

Puffing out my chest courageously I marched up the rest of the winding path until I heard a soft splish-splash in the water. It could have just been one of those hot spring monkeys again...Macaques were their names, but what if it wasn't?

But what if it was?

I wouldn't know by just standing there so I quietly crept behind the biggest rock I could find only finding out it wasn't as big as I had thought. So I traded that hiding spot for a spot in the bushes. Next to me, staring up at me as if I was an unknown species was a small Macaque monkey. I made a "shh" face at it and hoped it would get the picture. And doing the cutest thing I had ever seen a monkey do, it imitated me. It was so cute I could have squealed, but I didn't. I was sort of busy at the moment.

Peeking out of the bushes I spotted a person slowly descending into the water. A person with long flowing hair. A person who had held a kunai to my throat. A person who may or may not be the person I was looking for.

My heart was beating so furiously in my chest I was sure they could hear it. I was sure every inch of the wildlife in the entire forest could hear it. As I watched the person in the hot springs bathe, I felt like an old pervert. Did it count if you couldn't see the person that well? I didn't think it did.

'Please turn around,' I begged in my head. If only they would turn around I would be able to see their face and decide on whether or not I was right.

After five minutes the person turned slightly to turn their attention to another monkey approaching their clothes. The monkey began sifting through the clothes as if it wanted them and I wondered if it would steal them.

"Get away you little shit, hm!"

The speech impediment was enough. I knew who it was. But the only question was, was it a figment of my overactive imagination or was he really there? I didn't care. If he was real or fake, as long as I could see him I was happy. Even for a second.

Launching myself out of the bushes I landed painfully with one half of my body hitting the water and the other half hitting hard earth. There goes my scar-free knees.

Once again I was met with a chokehold and a knife to my throat. I had a strange feeling that he didn't recognize me. It had been a fairly long time after all. Struggling to talk and to breath, I said, "It's me!"

The chokehold tightened and I got dizzy. What an idiot. "Shiori! Let me go you idiot!!"

When I finally could breath, I rubbed my neck and stared up at the blue eye I knew so well.

"Shiori?"

I nodded, feeling a lump form in my throat. Any minute now and the tears would be rolling down my face.

Not expecting a good greeting, I wasn't surprised when I received an incredibly hard knock on the top of my head. However, I was surprised when I got a hug. "You never listen to me do you, hm?"

I shook my head. The tears were coming. But I wondered how my head was hurting so bad when Deidara was obviously just a figment of my imagination. That alone was enough to make me start bawling.

"Why are you crying this time?"

"Because you're not real. I want you to be real but you're not and i'm just going crazy again like last time—" I felt like a little kid.

"Why are you such an idiot, hm?"

I shrugged and he sighed.

"First," he sank deeper in the water until only his head was above it. "What did I tell you? I told you to forget about me, hm."

"I can't forget about you!" I was _dangerously _close to reaching hysterics.

"You can. Second, who the hell told you to get past my chakra barrier, hm? It was there for a reason!"

"I was curious!"

"Curiousity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought him back!"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How were you satisfied, hm?"

I rubbed my eyes. "When I first came here, I thought I saw you so I kept coming back..." That still didn't explain why I was arguing with myself. Obviously Deidara wasn't in front of me. I wanted him to be in front of me so my mind conjured him up. It made perfect sense.

"I'm real," he said blankly. How could I believe that?

"I don't believe you. Why would you be here?"

Sighing again, he said, "Because i've been coming here since before I knew who you were. It's my secret spot, hm."

That explained a lot. He sunk deeper until only the top half of his head was visible. "Can you promise me something?" My hysteric level had dropped a few inches and my voice was back to normal.

"I don't promise anything to anyone, hm."

I immediately shut up and bit my lip. Maybe he hadn't meant to hurt my feelings. Or maybe he did, he was a criminal after all. Staying silent, I just focused on my pounding headache. In one swift motion he was up and out of the water and when I looked over he twisted my head the other way sharply.

I was forced to wait outside the barrier for a full 30 minutes before it disappated and Deidara emerged from behind it. He wasn't wearing an Akatsuki cloak but I had no problem with that fact seeing as he looked....was beautiful the right word to describe a man? Four months apart seemed to make him seem even more unreal. Was it even possible to look that amazing? It shouldn't have been allowed.

"Only this once," he said, walking past me.

"!??"

What? It was one promise, right?


	21. Grief

**okay this is short on purpose....i was rushing to update something since i haven't in a while :P**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One-

Grief

"Why are you all the way over there?"

We had begun to make our way down the path leading from the secret hots springs and Deidara hadn't said one word to me after his promise of keeping a promise for me. He suddenly stopped to redo the chakra barrier that I had cracked even more. This time it was so strong I couldn't even go near it without being forced back.

"I'm.." he paused and admired his work. "...Trying not to punch you, Shiori, hm."

I was slightly taken aback by his words. What could I have possibly done to make him want to harm me already?

"Why?"

Deidara turned around swiftly, grabbing me by the collar and shoving me against the tree.

"You know why," he hissed in my face. "I told you to forget about me _Shiori, _hm. I was doing well not thinking about you at all, and here you come, snooping around like a nosy brat, hm!"

I was speechless. There Deidara was again, showing me his criminal side. What I thought would be a happy thing had turned sour in a matter of minutes.

"I'm only going to tell you this once. After today, never think of me again, never speak of me again and never—" he slammed me against the treetrunk with enough force to knock the wind out of me. "--cone up here again, hm. Understand?"

How could he treat someone like that without so much as a blink? Oh right.

He was a criminal after all.

But I didn't understand. I would never be able to forget Deidara. I would never be able to forget anything, for it was burned into my photographic memory. The photographic memory that had caused me so much trouble, so many problems, so much heartache.

A photographic memory that I thought of as a curse rather than a blessing.

A photographic memory that I wanted to just disappear.

I also didn't understand how cruel fate could be. All my life I had never had a boyfriend and only two regular friends. The one time I got to experience something like love it caused more pain than anything.

So much pain that I felt like I wanted to die.

It was a pain that only increased whenever I thought about Deidara, or even spoke his name. Seeing him in front of me only made it worse. It grew and grew inside my chest until it felt like I would explode from the pressure.

But did he know what he was doing to me?

No.

No one knew what Deidara was doing to me.

The grip on my collar was released and I dropped to the ground with a big thump. Without looking up at Deidara I stood up and ran, all the way down the path and all the way to my small apartment where I collapsed on my bed, screaming my lungs out.

~*.*~

Deidara slowly and silently made his way up the steps to Shiori's apartment and slammed the door behind him. She had finally stopped screaming, he noticed and the apartment was eerily silent. Even by his standards. It was all very confusing to him how women acted sometimes. Shiori had been the craziest yet. He didn't understand how just leaving her for her sake and safety would cause her to have breakdowns. It's not like he wanted to leave her and never see her again but any one with eyes could see how a criminal's life was beginning to takes its toll on her. Her appearance had changed drastically from just a few months ago.

Before she was pale, sickly, thin, and covered in bruises.

Now she was slightly tanner and gained more weight. Weight that made her look extremely more attractive than before—she didn't look like a war child anymore. Not only that, her hair was beginning to grow back.

"Oi Shiori, hm."

He got no answer. Going farther into her apartment, the light in the bathroom caught his eye and he entered it. The bathtub was full of water and Shiori was leaning over into it, her head completely submerged under it.

It took Deidara a minute to register in his mind what was in front of him. Then it finally clicked:

_She's trying to drown herself._

But his question as he pulled her out was:

did she succeed?

* * *

**on the next! Operation SOS!! Im not telling!!**

**nyah ha ha~**


	22. Spill

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Spill

Deidara had been shaking Shiori senseless for 5 minutes and she still hadn't came to. She had turned pasty white again and her lips were blue—all in all, those were not good signs. Maybe he had come too late.

Maybe she was gone.

Just the thought of Shiori being dead was enough to make a lump form in Deidara's throat and he didn't know why. The feeling of dread spread through his body like a disease and it felt as if he wanted to die also. But, why?

Why did he feel this way? He had killed thousands of people without a second glance, without a care in the world. So why was the possibility of Shiori being dead hurting him inside so much?

Deidara shook her again and tried CPR.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

And again he tried but got nothing. By now his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest and land on the floor next to him.

He tried once more.

"Wake up, dammit!" Without thinking his hands snaked around Shiori's neck and sqouze, possibly choking whatever life was still in Shiori out. She couldn't be dead, he thought to himself. If she was dead than it meant that she actually committed suicide...suicide that was all Deidara's fault.

He sqouze even harder, having nothing else to vent his frustrations out on. What was the use? Shiori was dead anyway.

Her neck made a _crick _noise and Deidara flinched. Not only that, but another noise came from Shiori's body. A noise so small Deidara wasn't sure he had heard it.

There was a possibility, right?

"One more, that's it," he mumbled halfheartedly. One more time he would attempt CPR and he'd leave her for her family to find. Hopefully before the decomposition started. With one hand on her chest, he breathed in...then out. In...then out.

"Wake up..." For the first time in his twenty year old life, Deidara uttered a word he had never, ever, spoken:

"...Please."

The bathroom was silent save for the spluttering sound coming from Shiori's mouth. She rolled over and vomited a mixture of water, blood and mucus.

Deidara was speechless. Maybe it was all a dream...that made more sense as to why Shiori was beside him coughing up a storm.

Was it because he said please?

Or maybe because he just came early enough?

Whatever the reason, Deidara was glad that the dread he had been feeling had begun to dissipate, being replaced with relief. But now that she was awake, there was only one thing to do.

Grabbing Shiori by the shoulders, Deidara lifted her up until she was eye level with him, and shook.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, HM?!"

She just stared at him with half closed eyes.

"I OUGHTA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY POSSESS YOU TO TRY TO DROWN YOURSELF, HM?!"

"..."

"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

The only answer Deidara received from Shiori was a smile and more coughing.

~*.*~

"Dear Diary, today was the worst birthday I had ever had," would have been the start of an entry if I had actually owned something like a diary. But in all truthfullness, it had been the worst of my birthdays.

After Deidara yelled at me for 20 minutes, he had left me alone in my bedroom. Not only that, but my neck was hurting like crazy with strange purple marks around it. But, I felt as if Deidara being furious at me was completely justified. I hadn't had a justifiable reason for trying to take my own life. All I could think of was that I was so sad, so incredibly filled with despair that it seemed liked the only logical thing to do. I knew it was stupid, and I knew it would cause so much pain for my family and Makoto but it was the only thing my mind told me to do.

I didn't want to die, I was secretly afraid to die.

Yet I had almost died. I would have been dead if Deidara hadn't came. He had saved me. Now that I had thought about it, Deidara had saved me so many times before, but this one was the one I cared about before.

I had made it to the bathroom again, to find Deidara mopping something off of the floor. Apparently he hadn't noticed me being in the doorway for he continued to mop with a blank expression on his face. A blank expression that made him look incredibly sad. Was it my fault that he looked that way?

Deidara turned around and brushed past me quickly, before I could react. Delayed reactions must have been apart of suicide failure. Sitting unsteadily on the edge of the bathtub I turned the knob for hot water and watched it slowly fill the bathtub. Once it was half full I reached for the cold water. In the process, the shaky grip I had on the edge of the tub slipped and I fell headfirst into the deep bathtub. Only this time I wasn't trying to kill myself.

A pair of hands grabbed me and lifted me up into the air where they proceeded to shake the life out of me.

"What are you doing?!"

"I fell in." For some reason my voice was small and croaky—I didn't sound like me. "I want to take a bath."

Setting me down, Deidara folded his arms and sat on the closed toilet seat. Maybe he hadn't heard me.

"I want to take a bath."

"I heard you, hm. Go ahead."

I didn't have the energy to yell like I usually did whenever he made perverted comments, so I just stared at the bathtub.

"I can't when you're in here."

"You can't when i'm not in here. I don't trust you around water, hm. Clothes off now."

"Close your eyes."

"I've seen you naked, hm."

"Close your eyes."

With a big sigh, Deidara covered his eyes as I undressed and quickly hopped into the bathtub. "You can open them now," I said sinking as low as I could. Deidara moved his spot from the toiletseat to the edge of the tub and stared down at me.

"Why'd you save me?" I asked. Maybe I had already knew the answer. I just wanted to hear it.

"Hmm," he rubbed his chin and I took note of the newly polished fingernails. "Because...you're the only person on this earth that I don't hate, hm..no. I hate you...I just don't hate you as much. Let me put it this way, if you died, I would care enough to go to your funeral, hm."

"Oh. It's totally okay to say you love me. I already know, you know."

His face showed me that he was in danger of a sudden outburst of rage so I kept the next comments to myself. Men could be so prideful sometimes.

A sudden thought popped into my slightly-off, slightly cloudy head and I nearly stood up. I had a "surprise" birthday party to go to for myself.

Deidara apparently noticed my slight flinch and asked, "What's your problem, hm?"

"I have a party to go to..at my parent's house.." I sighed. "How will I explain this to them?"

After looking at me with his head resting on one hand, Deidara spoke again. "I'll do it, hm."

What? Did my ears deceive me?

"What?"

"I'll explain for you...for a price."

"No way!"

"Fine, hm." He sat back down on the edge of the tub.

"You can't anyway. You're a criminal remember? And! You still have a promise to promise me!"

"Stop yelling, hm. I'm right here." I hadn't realized I had been yelling and I attempted to calm myself down. "What's your promise then, hm?"

Before when the promise was actually floating around in my head, it made perfect sense. But now, as I was about to say it I began chickening out.

"...um."

"um?" He brushed something I couldn't see away from my cheek.

"Just...please..." I looked down so he wouldn't see if I started crying. "Please don't put me through that again Deidara. I don't care if you're in the Akatsuki and I don't care if you're a criminal I just want to be with you always." I had to admit it was a giant promise and even more embarrassing to say, but I had gotten it out and that's what counted.

He put his hand over his face and looked at the ceiling. "Why do you have to get all sappy on me Shiori, hm? I'm not good with that stuff."

"You asked. So," A glimpse of hope flickered behind my eyes. Surely he couldn't refuse? He did promise me. "Will you keep your promise?"

Deidara stared at me through one eye like always before standing up.

"I'll think about it, hm."

"Rea—"

"Can you make a shadow clone, Shiori?"

What a not-so-smooth transition. Anyhow, I sucked at shadow clones. I sucked at just about anything—my memory and mediocre strength were about all I had. "I'm bad at it," I said, embarrassed. "They come out missing body parts...or they twitch a lot."

"Then you're going to have to come then, hm."

The hot bathwater suddenly felt like ice. How would I face everyone at my party with a criminal as company to tell them I was in love with him and I tried to kill myself? My thoughts were interrupted when Deidara cupped my chin and turned my head harshly to face him.

"Try anything like that again Shiori and I will kill you myself, hm."

And with that, he left the bathroom.

~*.*~

I was sure I would pee my pants. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. I was going home.

"No, hm." Deidara pushed me towards the door. A door that led to my parent's house. A door that was making me feel sick.

Sighing, I reached a shaky hand out and turned the doorknob.

"SURPRISE!!!!" The happy faces and yells of happy birthday were immediately halted as Deidara stepped in behind me and I knew why. All the people in my family who were ninjas (or ex-ninjas) were up and around us with weapons pointed.

"Wow," came Deidara's voice from behind me. "I had no idea I was this famous, hm."

I was frozen in place. Everyone was looking at me with shocked expressions on their faces and I wanted to crawl under a rock and hide.

"Go." Deidara kicked me in the butt, pushing me forward. The weapons drew in closer to him. Seeking out my parents, I found them sitting on the couch along with the twin monsters, who were on the floor no longer fixated to the tv screen.

Going over to them I opened my mouth but no sound came out. This was going to be hard.

"Mom, Dad, I...have something to tell you."

Neither of them said anything. The looks they were giving me alone was enough to make tears form in my eyes.

"I...t-tried to kill m-myself today and..." I rubbed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at anyone. But judging from the gasps, everyone in the room heard me.

"What..?" My mom was at a loss for words apparently. She had one hand over her mouth and looked as if she was debating on whether or not to stand up.

"A-and...he..he saved me.."

"Him?" She pointed to Deidara in disgust and I nodded.

"Shiori, what's going on here?" That voice belonged to Makoto. The sound of his voice made me cry harder. But trying my best to talk in complete sentences without stuttering, I opened my mouth and spilled.


	23. Fire Flower

**Greetings, you guys! Sorry for the late update.**

**Before you read, let me tell you this: I called this chapter fire flower because of the small excerpt i took from a vocaloid song called fire flower. (it's sung by Len)**

**I don't own vocaloid, Len Kagamine, or the song from which i took a small verse from. :3**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three-

Fire Flower

"_Like a Fire Flower_

_Please wait until the day_

_When we can bloom spectacularly in the night sky._

_'I'm glad I could love you from the start,'_

_Is what i'll sing to the sky."_

My brain was out of whack still apparently. I wanted to spill the contents of my adventures with the Akatsuki. Instead my brain told my body to spill the contents of whatever was in my stomach. And unfortunately it was just more water, blood and mucus.

"Oh god you aren't pregnant are you?" It was auntie's voice.

I shook my head and wiped my mouth off. I found it extremely hard to say anything when half my family was in the room. Hopefully they'd honor my request.

"Can everyone please leave? I...I don't want a party."

Everyone stared at me hesitantly and I was about to beg when mom piped up. "I think...everyone should leave. We can take care of this."

"You sure?" That gruff voice belonged to my uncle. He had a kunai pressed to Deidara's throat.

"Yes."

One after another everyone shuffled out of the house, leaving me, Deidara, mom, dad, and Makoto. The twin monsters were nowhere to be found and I figured they had left with one of my other family members. Mom led me to the bathroom and shut the door behind us.

"Shiori what are you thinking?!"

I was too shocked to answer. It was the first time I had ever heard mom yell.

"Do you know how much grief you put this family through?! First you agree to go on that mission to infiltrate that god awful Akatsuki, then you go missing for three months! Not only that, you show up back in the village badly burned, only to be taken again by that blonde bastard in there! Parading you around in a dog collar and a leash, calling you his pet! They never should've let you go on that mission!! Then after that, you get arressted and escape from prison, Shiori!! There were wanted posters of you everywhere!! Now you're back. And with him no less! Why the hell are you with him Shiori?! He's a criminal!"

I looked away and she forcefully brought my face to face hers. Mom was normally a slightly off, whimsical type of person. The kind of person you can easily trick into thinking she was dreaming when she wasn't. To hear her yelling at me was a shock to my system.

"I know he's bad and all but....I can't help it."

"Can't help what?"

"..That I love him."

"What? You love that monster?"

"Yes and I know I shouldn't but....I...everytime I tried to not be around him I got so sad..And tonight I tried to kill myself because I thought I couldn't see him anymore."

"You what?!"

"I tried to drown myself...and he came just in time to save me. I don't know what I was thinking, I don't know anything anymore. I'm sorry..."

Mom's temper had died down and now she was looking at me with an expression of pity. It wasn't what I wanted, but it was better than her hating me. "Oh Shiori..."

Before she could say anymore I returned back to the living room where Deidara was tied up in the corner. The sight almost made me want to laugh but when he caught my smirk, I received a , "Shut the hell up, hm."

Makoto came over to help me sit down, as if I actually needed it. I may have tried to drown myself and my brain may have been slightly out of whack, but I was confident I could still remember how to sit down. "Well?" Dad said, his voice the same as usual—irritated. "Explain yourself, Shiori."

Makoto piped up. "Hey Mr. T, take it easy on her alright?"

"Shiori...."

I looked away. After all this I couldn't tell him anything. And it wasn't hard to figure out this was making him angrier and angrier by the second. What could I do? I didn't know, so I looked to Makoto for help. He apparently caught on quick enough to sort of lead dad into another room. He could tell him because I wouldn't.

Now me and Deidara were in the living room alone and neither of was were talking. It was the kind of awkward silence that I was so used to, seeing as I had suffered through it many times before.

Two popping noises made me snap my head up (a bit too forcefully) and I watched as Deidara effortlessly removed the binding around him. He came over to the couch and stood over me, not talking, not moving. As I sat under his gaze, I wondered if I actually would have been okay without Deidara. Me being in love with him has only caused problems, especially so since he was a criminal. That was his path in life. He had chose to do the things he did. He could be killed or caught at any moment. Could I be able to deal with that?

Maybe i'd be better off with Makoto.

Right?

I opened my mouth to say what was rushing through my head when Deidara grabbed my chin and lifted my face up.

"Do you see, Shiori?"

Before I could answer, he kept talking.

"This is why I told you to forget about me, hm."

"But I can't—"

"You know what I mean. Look how much shit this has put you through, hm. You wanna keep this up?"

"I don't know."

He sqouze my face tighter. "You do know you idiot, hm. Think back. Weren't you much happier before all of this happened?"

I couldn't deny it. I was. "Yes.."

"Thought so, hm."

Even so...I still didn't want to be away from him.

"I can't tell you what to do Shiori, but I can tell you not to be a dumbass, hm. Now stop being stupid and choose what makes you happy!"

"But—"

"No 'buts'. Now like I said before, after today i'm leaving, hm. And don't think about me, don't speak of me, and don't try to find me, hm."

He was right, everything that came out of his mouth was absolutely right. And even though I knew what he was saying was right, I still didn't want him to leave. Even though he'd no doubt be caught and be in prison for god knows how longer just killed somehow. That'd make me one hundred times sadder than I was at the moment. Maybe it would be a good idea for us never to see each other again.

No.

I loved him.

He would stay with me forever.

I tried to calm down in the inside before any more crazy thoughts came into my head. If he didn't want to b with me, what could I do to stop him? Absolutely nothing.

"Stand up, hm."

I stood up slowly and shakily. Everything in my body ached and I so desperately wanted to sleep. Deidara proceeded to push me through the living room and out the front door where warm air hit my clammy skin. I just noticed I had been sweating.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking between him and my parent's front door.

"Just shut up and follow me, hm."

Shutting up, I followed Deidara down the winding path at the back of my parent's house and up another familiar path. One with a chakra barrier.

We went higher and higher, past the hot springs, until Deidara suddenly stopped and turned to face me. It was hard to pay attention, seeing as we were on what seemed to be a mountain. Even if it wasn't a mountain, it was surely high enough to be one. And I don't know about you guys, but I absolutely hated heights now. And i'm sure you knew why.

"Sit."

I sat and immediately wished I hadn't. I didn't want to make it seem like Deidara could tell me what to do and i'd do it. I didn't have to listen to him. So I stood back up defiantly. Take that, blondie!

"Sit, hm."

It wasn't like I sat because he said so, mainly because I was so anxious to know why he had brought me up here. As I was sitting, I noticed how awkward Deidara was acting. He shuffled from one foot to the other, arms folded, and he constantly cleared his throat like he wanted to say something but just couldn't. Finally I got fed up with it.

"Do you wanna sit too?" I asked. It was apparently the right question seeing as Deidara immediately stepped behind me and sat, putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Why'd you bring me up here?"

"Privacy, hm."

So _that _was it. He thought he could get something out of me! Something that he had already gotten before! Shame on him for trying to further corrupt a pure hearted young maiden...again! I was glad that I was having these types of thoughts—they were better than the suicidal thoughts I was having earlier.

Since we were sitting there and it was quiet, I figured I might as well ask some questions.

"Are you still in the Akatsuki?" My voice sounded strangely not like mine, so I began to wonder for a split second if it was me who asked.

Deidara sighed and his breath tickled my neck. We were closer than I thought. "Don't worry about it, hm."

So that was basically a 'yes.' It didn't hurt to be honest sometimes. "Would you quit if I asked you to?"

I felt him shrug, that was it. No answer, not so much as a noise. He did however, start rocking side to side.

"Deidara?"

"Hm."

I swallowed hard. It was going to be slightly embarassing, but I had to do it. Who knows how long it would be when I saw him again? If I saw him again?

"Can you show me something?"

"What?"

"Your uh, art?"

Deidara stopped rocking from side to side and twisted my head around so I could look at him. "What, hm?"

"Your art. Like you showed me that one time? It looked like fireworks."

"You want me to waste clay showing you this, hm?"

This reminded me how rude Deidara could be sometimes. Many times I had told myself that it was just how he was—rude, arrogant, and perverted. It shocked me a little though. Was that really my type? Someone like him? It would've made more sense if my type was someone like Makoto. "Please?" I asked, turning back around. "Just once." At the exact moment I had finished the sentence, I looked down to see Deidara's hands were chewing something. So he was just being a jerk just for the sake of being a jerk.

One after another, Deidara placed small figures on the ground next to us. Some were birds, some were spiders, others were butterflies. And one after another, Deidara picked some up and threw them into the sky, doing a hand sign to make them explode.

Different colors and shapes filled the sky above, completely fascinating me. If I had to guess, i'd say there were no other fireworks better than Deidara's. Like flowers made of fire they spun and floated overhead for a small vivid moment before disappearing into puffs of smoke. It made me feel as though I was at a festival, wearing a yukata and shoes that gave my feet blisters.

All good things had to come to an end, and I was disappointed when the last bomb turned to smoke and floated away. I raised my hands to clap but was interrupted by Deidara standing up and hurling a much bigger bomb off of the side of the "mounntain." It exploded, the sound being loud enough to wake the dead, and I nearly squealed in delight at what I saw.

The giant head of the cutest rabbit I had ever seen appeared before me, followed by the shape of a carrot, then finally that of a smaller rabbit pounding mochi. It was so beautiful I could cry. I didn't though. It would give him the satisfaction and I didn't want to do that. Why? Maybe because I was so stubborn.

"Well, hm?"

I held up a thumbs up. Hopefully he'd get the drift that I was too embarassed to say anything. Deidara returned to his spot behind me and rested his chin back on my shoulder.

"I have something to say, hm." His voice was slightly awkward again.

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving."

My heart slammed into the ground below me but I held any reaction in.

"But whether or not I come back is a mystery, hm." He then turned me around and kissed me—a kiss from the only person I had kissed.

A kiss that made me feel slightly drunk. It always surprised me how someone could be such a good kisser. Did that mean they did it a lot? That would explain how terrible I was at it. Luckily Deidara never pointed it out.

Deidara pulled away just a bit so he could talk. "Breath through your nose, hm." Before I could demonstrate the much easier method, he had stood up and was already above me on his bird. He'd have to teach me to be that fast too.

"See you Shiori, hm." And with that, doing the most cheesy thing I had ever seen him do, he blew me a kiss.

I waved as he disappeared in the night sky. My sadness had gone away, replaced with the wonderful feeling of hope.

Like a Fire Flower,

Please wait until the day

When we can bloom spectacularly in the night sky.

'I'm glad I could love you from the start.'

Is what i'll sing into the night sky.


	24. Sweet Dream or Something Different?

**Yo! Sorry for the late update :3**

**Heres chapter 24~**

**Oh! People who read this should check out my deviantart (xxotaku4uxx). I'm slowly putting up pictures of Shiori and my other ocs. Heres a link to a quick one of Shiori and Deidara i did:**

d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / A r t - F r e a k - C o l o r e d - 1 6 0 9 7 6 4 4 1 (just take out ALL the spaces, okay????)

* * *

Chapter 24-

Sweet Dreams or Something Completely Different?

I had counted a month and two weeks from the last time I had seen Deidara and it was getting extremely difficult to maintain hope. Sure he said he'd be back, but I knew far too well that Deidara was a habitual liar. He said some things, meaning completely the opposite. Not that I could expect much from someone like him, but still. It also didn't help that off and on for the past two weeks I had been having strange dreams about him coming into my room at night and doing....things i'd rather not say. I had concluded that too much time around him had turned me into a pervert. Not only that, but i'd wake up sweating with disheveled pajamas. Normally people wouldn't mind those dreams, right? But as for me, i'd rather not have dreams that made me hot and bothered. It left a high water bill due to me taking numerous showers throughout the night.

It was a night just like the others, after completing the daily community service assigned to me I sat in the living room of my apartment tired and drained. This wasn't a very fun way to go about things but it was better than being in prison. I reached down to grab another handful of chips, grabbing nothing but air. Sighing, I balled the bag up and threw it, not caring at all where it landed. It sucked when you're too lazy to get up and get more food. Especially so when the only thing in your kitchen is sugary salty foods. I needed to learn to cook, fast.

Finally I decided i'd rather not starve to death I got up and went outside, down the street to another set of apartments that were slightly much nicer than mine. There was even a small pool out back. Not only that, but the apartment building had _inside _steps. Not steps leading directly to your apartment like mine. But, I was fine in my small one room place. It was way cheaper anyway.

I entered the building and began trekking up steps, instantly knowing where Makoto's room was. It was on the very end of the second floor, the door having a few scratch marks from the dog he hid from the landlord. The apartments allowed cats and small animals that could be caged, just ABSOLUTELY NO DOGS. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why Makoto would keep one despite knowing this, but the only answer I would receive was, "I'm not giving up my baby." Dog lovers are dog lovers, I guessed.

Knocking twice, I waited to hear the small series of barks that would come from the other side. Once they started, they were immediately quieted by what I assumed to be Makoto covering her mouth with his hand—something that ended with him getting bitten.

The door opened a crack before flinging open loudly and slamming against the wall behind it. Makoto flung his arms around me and dragged me into his apartment before shutting the door and double locking it.

If, more than anything, Makoto reminded me more of a dog than his puppy. What with the way he acted whenever I visited. I could practically see a tail wagging behind him.

"Hey, Shiori! Why are you here so late!?"

"I'm hungry," I said, pushing him off of me.

He stared at me for a few seconds, rather he looked in my direction seeing as his hair completely covered his eyes.

"I'm hungry," I repeated. Maybe he hadn't heard me. Or he did, and just didn't get the clue.

Finally it was as if a lightbulb appeared above his head. "I know! Let's go to the clouds, my treat!"

I ignored the urge to pat his head and go, "Good boy." It would have seemed rude. The "clouds" of the Shadow Village weren't actually clouds. They were a series of restaurants built along an elevated strip of land, from which you could see the entire town. It was one of the few cool things about the village, almost rivaling the many secret passages and paths everywhere.

"Ah, wait wait wait!"

I turned around, halfway done unlocking Makoto's many door locks to find him crouching down holding up his puppy. "I can't leave Keiko by herself! She's too young! What'll I do, Shiori?"

"uh..." It was too much. Makoto had to be the cutest whenever he was freaking out and I wanted to pinch his cheeks whenever he did.

"I know!" He stood up, Keiko in hand and came over to me. "D'you think you could sneak her out in your shirt?"

STOP! Did he just say what he thought I did? "What?"

"Put her in your shirt! She's small, no one would notice. And your chest isn't that big so she won't suffocate!"

_That _earned him a thump on the head. "Think before you speak sometimes will ya Makoto?"

"What'd I say?"

"Nevermind." Seeing how much the thought of leaving his precious Keiko behind, I made my way over to his bedroom. It was surprisingly not a mess, compared to mine, and everything was neatly folded. Going over to his closet I began rummaging through it. Finding what I was looking for, I closed the closet and slipped one of Makoto's hooded sweatshirts on. I was surprised to find out that it was about two sizes too big for me. For as long as I could remember, me and Makoto had been the same size. But know, for the first time I actually noticed he was both taller and well built, a trait that I guessed came from his time away.

I returned to the front door, still a little shell shocked at how Makoto managed to mature so much from the last time I saw him. Taking Keiko from his grip, I lowered her into the big space of the sweatshirt that I wasn't occupying. She immediately began squirming and her tiny claws scratched me in too many places to count but after a few minutes she finally calmed down. I peered down at her to find her staring back up at me with the cute confused look dogs give you.

"Now can we go?"

~*.*~

After many minutes of walking around the clouds, we finally settled for a place that specialized in street food often sold at festivals. Everything was going smoothly until _some dog _kept squirming and wriggling around in side the sweatshirt. I knew it would be a matter of time before someone noticed.

Makoto, who was sitting across from me in the booth, moved to the spot next to me. :She's probably just hungry," he said quietly, attempting to reach into the sweatshirt to get Keiko. A passing elderly pair of women caught him doing so and gave him a telling-off about how it's bad manners to just reach into a woman's shirt. Once they disappeared, we both exchanged sideways glances before bursting into laughter that lasted until our food arrived at the table. I had takoyaki, as did Makoto. He claimed he ordered the same thing because it was his favorite, but it was easy to tell it was because it was cheap. It didn't bother me though.

Fortunately, Keiko had calmed down when Makoto snuck her food and when I checked afterwards, she had fallen asleep. Now I had to get used to the small warm lump of fur pressed up against my stomach. It wasn't exactly a non uncomfortable feeling.

We ate in silence, occasionally bringing up various things from the past that ended with more laughing and a few nostalgic sighs. Oh how awesome it would be to just turn back time. That was impossible though, as far as I knew.

"Excuse me, but the restaurant is closing now." I looked up to see the middle aged owner of the restaurant leaning over us. Me and Makoto had been talking for so long that we had failed to notice the steady disappearance of patrons around us.

Outside, rain was pouring down so furiously I could hardly hear or see anything. "Geez!" Makoto yelled through the downpour. "I didn't hear anything about it raining this hard earlier."

In my attempt to follow Makoto down the winding path of the clouds, I slipped on the slick path, sliding and rolling down into the brush with a speed too fast to be fun. I could hear Makoto's frantic yells from above me, and I wondered if he was more worried about me or Keiko.

Finally I came to a painful stop wedged between two trees, upside down and hurting in almost every place I could think of. There goes trying to go a whole month with no ugly bruises.

"Keiko?" I called. I began to panic after receiving no bark, whimper, or movement. Makoto would surely be crushed if I ended up accidentally killing his dog. I'd feel even worse seeing as Keiko was a puppy—a baby! If killing a baby of any species doesn't make you feel guilty then surely you must have no heart.

Something small wriggled out of the collar of the sweatshirt and I breathed a giant sigh of relief.

"Shiori?! Keiko?! Shiori!!?"

"I'm okay, stop yelling..."

Makoto's eyeless face appeared after a few minutes and he pulled me out of the tree's death like grip on me. He set me upright and I immediately collapsed once putting weight on my left ankle. Something told me the swelling was due to a break or sprain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

He sighed and immediately began freaking out again. "Keiko! Where—"

"Here," I said, lifting her small body out of the safety of the sweatshirt. "She's fine."

Another sigh. Then another freak out.

"Your ankle!"

"I'm fine," my voice was growing impatient. It was nice to be fretted over, but still...there was a limit. I took the time to memorize our surroundings—just trees, trees, and more trees. It was all made even more difficult to see because of the rain.

All of a sudden, I felt my legs get swept out from under me. "I'll carry you." I looked up to see Makoto's eyeless face smiling at me and I couldn't help smiling back. Maybe it was his face. "Hold on to Keiko, alright?" I could barely hear him over the roaring of the wind and rain.

Note to self: remind Makoto to not end up injuring the person you're trying to carry by dropping them several times.

We made it back to Makoto's place longer than expected, Makoto dropping to the floor in exhaustion. Being both soaking wet and carrying a 19 year old girl could probably wear a person out. I let Keiko down and she immediately went over to her master, sniffing his head. "I'll look at your ankle," he said breathlessly. "Just gimme a minute."

I had known Makoto long enough to know his "minutes" usually lasted "hours" so I removed the heavy sweatshirt and settled down on his couch. As I sat there, I began wondering how stocked Makoto's kitchen was. Different foods danced around my head, somehow creating a strange lullaby that slowly lured me into sleep land.

~*.*~

At about 3 in the morning, Shiori jumped awake, looking around wildly from the couch she was on. Once remembering where she was, she focused her attention to her broken zipper and disheveled clothes. Although she noticed these things, what she failed to notice was the shadowy figure disappearing into the night.


	25. What Lurks in the Shadows

Chapter Twenty Five-

What Lurks in the Shadows

I woke up to another one of Makoto's many mini-freak outs. Aside from the fact that I was still in clothes that were soaking wet just hours earlier, nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What's today's freak out about?" I asked, leaning up. Makoto turned just a tiny bit to look at me before focusing back on his broken window.

"How'd this happen? It wasn't raining _that _hard was it? How come I didn't hear it? Did you hear anything, Shiori?"

I shook my head no to all of his questions and stood up, anxious to go home and change. Wearing wet clothes for so long leaves an icky feeling behind. Standing up, I forgot for one second about the condition of my ankle and I let out a cry of pain so interesting, it would have sounded _pretty _suggestive if someone were to overhear it.

Makoto rushed over to me, a little _too _hard, and knocked me back on the couch. "Sit, alright? I haven't checked out your ankle."

He was blushing, I noticed. For what reason, I had no clue. Hopefully it wasn't the painful suggestive sounding squeak I just made. With shaky hands he held my foot up, prodding and poking certain spots to see my reaction.

"It's sprained, not broken," he finally said. "Hold on i'll wrap it and walk you home, okay?" I watched him disappear into the bathroom, counting down the minutes before he'd hurt himself. Makoto had to be the most clumsiest person on earth, besides me. Ever since we were younger he'd constantly fall and scrape his knees, cut his fingers, fall down the stairs, _always _crying when the adults _weren't _around. He never talked to anyone either, just nodding or grunting or communicating with his hands. Mom said it was because he was shy, but I didn't buy it. So being the incredibly nice person I was, I beat him up until he talked. Ever since then, we'd been friends.

"Shioriiiii~"

I jumped, noticing I had went stock still which prevented Makoto from doing anything with my ankle. "Sorry."

It was getting harder and harder to feel the pain as my mind went into overdrive. There was no way the wind was strong enough to break Makoto's window. No way. Someone was in here last night. And the fact that neither of us noticed was just proof of how we failed at ninjas. But to go undetected, save for the broken window, was proof at how skilled the ninja was who snuck in.

My mind was racing—who could it have been? Were they trying to hurt one of us? Or were they just some regular garden variety burglar?

"Are you hungry Shiori?" Makoto stood up from his spot on the floor. "I can make something."

"No it's fine." For some odd reason it felt as if I had been taking advantage of Makoto's kindness. But I shook it away. He _was _there for me all these months. And he had helped me better than my parents had in getting through this—my mom just pitied me somewhat and dad just acted more annoyed than usual.

"Well i'll walk you home."

"I'm fine Makoto."

"Come on, Keiko!"

I sighed. There was no use in persuading him to let me go alone. But, on the other hand, I was getting walked home after all.

We were halfway out of the building when Makoto not-so-smoothly, oh-so-awkwardly tried to pick me up. Considering the fact that we weren't that much different in the height department, I was shifted around uncomfortably five times and was _still _too much for him to carry.

"I'll just walk."

He continued struggling. "N-no...I gotcha. Just gimme a minute." More struggling, and more struggling followed until I just couldn't take it anymore. Jumping down on one leg I turned him around and hopped on his back. "If you _must _carry me Makoto, think about the smartest way to do it."

"...Right." Just by the sound of his voice alone I could tell he was embarrassed and I sighed. It seemed more and more every day he got more and more adorable. It was beginning to become unbearable. On the way home to my slightly down graded apartments, the gears in my head began to turn again. _Who _came into Makoto's apartment last night? It wouldn't leave my mind. Also, why had it looked like someone had tried to rip apart the zipper on my shorts. Did it mean whoever it was who snuck in was a pervert too? Nothing happened obviously, so something must have stopped them in the nick of time. I wondered what it was.

I was so deeply submerged in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Makoto and I had made it to my apartment door. It sunk in that on the other side of the door, there would be a shower and a comfy bed waiting for me and I nearly injured my other ankle trying to get inside.

"..I guess i'll see you, Shiori..."

Once again Makoto seemed to look like a kicked puppy. He was looking down slightly, with a frown on his face. Was it my fault? Just so I wouldn't feel too guilty if it was, I leaned out of the doorway to give him a kiss on the cheek—something I NEVER did. Not even with you-know-who. As if life was giving me the middle finger, Makoto snapped his head up at the last second to apparently see why I was moving close to him. If only life had a pause and delete button...But it didn't unfortunately. And something even more unfortunate than that was just a second away from happening. Our lips met with a painful "SMACK" sound and I immediately recoiled.

Now when we were ninja-in-training, I was always just a little bigger than Makoto. And slightly more stronger. But now...now he could almost rival Deidara in a fight, if Deidara didn't use bombs. Makoto leaned in after me, pure determination in his eyeless face, and at the last second I turned my head so all he could kiss was my cheek. That should have been what happened in the first place. Now I was certain he'd read into it. But still, even though I didnt want to, I was beginning to just slightly...like Makoto. In _that _way. I kept telling myself that I was feeling attracted to him just because I missed Deidara. I didn't want Makoto to know that because it'd cause problems, like it already was. Sighing, I halfheartedly waved goodbye and shut the door. Everything running through my mind would have to wait until after a bath and a nap.

~*.*~

I was halfway through my nap, dreaming about a big wonderful dinner, when a sharp twinge of pain in my ankle jolted me awake. Blinking, it took me a moment to focus to my surroundings—moonlight was pouring through my window. Had I really been asleep _that _long? Boy was my brain out of whack. My bed creaked just a little as weight shifted on it. Funny that it wasn't actually ME who shifted. Due to process of elimination, it probably had to be the figure standing over me on the bed. But that was just a guess.

Instead of showing off my "awesome ninja skillz" my mouth opened and let out an ear shattering scream that surely deafened the prowler standing over me. All I could think about was how they had got in here, and how I would get them out. I knew one thing for sure—screaming like a frightened child wouldn't help.

Acting fast, I kicked upwards with my non-injured leg. They dodged, using my leg to swing me halfway across the room and into the wall. Okay...so it wasn't just some random garden variety thief. Lucky for me though, day after day of continuous community service with the Shadow King helped to build up my strength—not yet to its somewhat full potential due to a poor diet of instant foods.

I had no more time to think before a knee met my stomach, knocking all the wind and nearly everything else up into my throat. That move felt so familiar—yet I didn't know why. As I was doubled over, the burglar took the liberty of sort of "melting" away through the wall. I followed, going outside to try and see who it was. But instead of coming outside, the burglar must have just simply faded away into the shadows. It was all so very hard to catch people when they sort of dissipated into thin air.

3 times more tired than I was before, I returned to my apartment, double locking the doors and windows tight. Hopefully I could make it through the night without any more issues.

WHAT...

Screw apartments. Screw their useless locks and windows. Screw everything about them. And finally screw the fact that I was once again in the situation as before. However, I had been a little more prepared.

"Who are you?!" I yelled, pinning them to the ground. The thief remained unresponsive, just the white of his eyes...eye was visible. They just continued to stare at me, and my temper continued to rise. I was about to ask again who they were but was quickly interrupted by them disappearing into thin air again. They however reappeared in the corner of the room with no moonlight shining on it. Maybe just by pure chance, the wind outside shifted just a little bit, causing moonlight to hit the thief for just a second. A small second that was just enough for me to make out long blonde hair and "one" blue eye.

No way.

It couldn't be him.

Not him.

And so, being the magnificent brain it was, my mind went blank and so did the world.


	26. I Don't Even Know Anymore

Chapter Twenty-Six

I Don't Even Know Anymore

Was he really standing in front of me right now or was it just another one of my ill-placed hallucinations? I silently debated this as the figure in the corner of my bedroom stared at me with a silent, unblinking eye. Part of me wanted to run and punch and hug him, but another part of me was afraid—something about him at that moment frightened me. What, I didn't know.

There was just...

...something eerie about him. And how he kept disappearing and reappearing in different spots whenever I attempted to approach him added fuel to the fire. What was going on? And why wasn't he talking? Maybe he was a ghost, I thought to myself jokingly. And he'd come to haunt me for some reason. As the thought ran through my head my breath hitched in my throat. He couldn't be a ghost, right? It was impossible. I had actually made contact with him when he swung me across the room. Ghosts couldn't touch you, right?

Right?

The thought stayed in my mind and I could practically feel the breakdown coming. Maybe that idiot had gotten himself killed and his spirit was just appearing in my apartment. The very thought of blondie being dead began to tear away at my insides until my knees gave out and I fell to the floor, sobbing. I could deal with him being away, but the thought of him not existing anymore brought such pain to my heart that I wanted to rip it out and chuck it out the window.

I couldn't believe it—how could he?! How dare he go and die when he was supposed to come back! My choked sobs and dry heaving was quickly halted as something hard hit me on the top of the head.

"Shut up, hm. What the hell are you crying for?"

So ghosts could be jerk asses too, I guessed, rubbing the lump forming on my head. When my crying didn't completely stop, I received a much harder thwack on the head.

"Ow!" I sounded utterly horrible, like a little kid, not like a 19 year old ninja. But what was the use? He was gone, I could cry as much as I wanted.

Familiar laughing broke the silence of my bedroom and it sort of calmed me down. If only I could always hear that laugh. But I wouldn't be able to.

"I'm not a ghost you moron, hm."

I looked up at him and hiccuped. What? How could I possibly believe that? Since when could someone just disappear without making a clone or replacement jutsu?

He kept talking. "I've been visiting you for a while now, but you had to wake up today, hm."

Pausing, I asked, "So you've been sneaking into my room at night and watching me sleep?!"

Deidara nodded and sat on the very edge of my bed, legs crossed. Suddenly he smirked. "Among _other _things. I'm amazed at how much you dream about me, hm."

My face immediately flushed and I stared open-mouthed at him. "I-I don't dream about you!"

He shrugged. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't, hm. Maybe the things I did _made _you dream about me."

'The things he did?' I suddenly thought about the strange dreams I had been having about him doing...things in my sleep, and me waking up sweaty and with unbuttoned pajamas. I paled.

"You molested me in my sleep?!" How much of a pervert could someone be?

"I wouldn't call it that, hm.." Deidara's foot bounced up and down and it was all I used to distract me from the weird feeling bubbling inside of my stomach.

But on top of that, I felt extremely violated. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and stared at the ground, biting my lip.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Shiori," he said, putting his foot on the top of my head before returning it to the floor. "It's not like I entered you, hm. You're not _that _much of a heavy sleeper."

So that made it better?! I couldn't understand this guy's logic at all. But still, I was really happy to see him...and there was a tiny part of me that wasn't.

"Well," Deidara stood up. "I better be leaving, hm."

I stood up quickly, forgetting the condition of my ankle. As my weight shifted on it, I let out yet another interesting sounding yell of pain. I knew a pervert like Deidara would comment on it, so I wasn't surprised when he did.

"That's more like it Shiori, hm..." He picked me up before I could do more damage to myself.

"Put me down!" I think we both realized I was lying through my teeth. I didn't want him to put me down, and he knew that. Maybe I was getting easy to read.

"Hey...did you break into Makoto's apartment?" I had to know who it was. And know I knew why my clothes were always disheveled, it was safe to say he was the one who tried to rip my zipper apart.

"Yeah, hm."

"And why did you break his window?"

"Because I don't like him."

"Why?"

"He annoys me with his pursuit of you, hm. Doesn't he know that you—" he set me down. "--belong to me?"

Correction: I didn't belong to anyone. I was no longer property of the Akatsuki, didn't he remember? Or did he simply refuse to keep that in his head?

"Remember, I took your virginity Shiori, hm." He wagged his finger at me. "..Your first time. Not him. He wouldn't know what to do with you anyway, hm."

"Just stop talking about it, geez!" I covered my red face with my hands.

"Aw, embarrassed?" he asked, prying them away. "To tell the truth, you were bad..but it's to be expected from someone like you's first time, hm. But on the upside, you were very..._tight." _I hadn't noticed how close he had gotten until he bit my ear and I yelped. I tried to push him away, so he wouldn't see my very red very hot face. It proved unaffective, seeing how strong Deidara was. He just continued to whisper perverted things about _that _day and how I could "improve" in my ear, despite my embarrassed shrieks and yells.

Why did I want someone like him to come back?


	27. Spice

**Ta-dah! Another chapter with a song title as the name! Today's song is Spice by Len Kagamine. A variation of some lyrics said by Deidara. :) I think it goes well with this chappie, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven-

Spice

_You want my love, you do, I'm sure that you do_

_So I will give, I'll give it all up to you_

_I see it in your eyes-you feel it burning up the room_

_The taste of my spices is yours today._

~*.*~

Deidara had finally turned down his horny level and was suitable to approach without a weapon of any sorts. Now that I knew he wasn't a ghost, there were so many things I wanted to ask. Like why he would "visit" me in the late hours of the night. It seemed to me that he didn't want me to know what he had been doing, and me waking up was a huge drawback in his little "plan." Judging on how he was wearing the oh-so-familiar red and black cloak clued me in to how he was still a member of the notorious Akatsuki. And if he somehow wasn't, he just wore it for the fashion, I guessed. Deidara, who had been staring at me for quite some time, opened his mouth and spoke.

"You're a very interesting person Shiori, hm."

"Thanks...?"

He chuckled and continued to stare at me. "You're welcome."

Oh god, he was practically channeling all of his pheromones or whatever and slamming them into me. It was getting increasingly difficult to not break out in a sweat, and I had the sudden urge to lock myself in the bathroom. It's funny how I had never noticed how unnerving it was to be stared at by someone, and it was upped to eleven when that person was a criminal.

Deciding it better to break the silence than continue to suffocate under the awkwardness in the room, I asked, "Deidara...why did you join Akatsuki?" I expected to hear some elaborate reason, possibly a tragic backstory: a reason as to _why _Deidara blew things up and killed people without so much as a second glance, without striking a nerve. What was going on in that blond head of his? I eagerly anticipated his answer, it wasn't all the time when you'd hear something so juicy about the mind of a criminal.

"Just because, hm."

A record scratched somewhere as I stared at Deidara with my mouth hanging open. _That _was why he joined Akatsuki? _That _was his reason for fighting? I couldn't believe it.

"Actually I was forced to join," he added.

"So..you're forced to blow stuff up?" I asked, glad the reason wasn't 'just because' anymore.

"No, hm."

"So why—"

"Just because. To show off my art, hm."

Oh yeah. His 'art.' How could I forget about that. Sure they were pretty when they _weren't _blowing chunks away from buildings and incinerating people. Truly 'wonderful.'

"Why? Do you see a problem with that _Shiori, _hm?" He had gotten up and was a few inches away from me.

"Yeah I do actually," I said, leaning a few more inches away. "You don't care about killing innocent people if you get to show off your art?"

He shook his head and I felt disgusted. But of course, he _was _an S-ranked criminal, something of which I repeatedly had to keep telling myself and apparently they didn't have a conscious. "Oh right," I muttered to myself as I remembered who exactly Deidara was.

"Oh right what?"

"Nothing." Looking at the ceiling, I pretended not to notice him. "It's just, I thought that someone's reason for fighting would be a little more interesting than 'just because.' It's just, a little disappointing."

The silence that followed that statement made me sweat just a bit. What was he going to do next? Would he get violent? Oh man, what did I do? Instead of a violent retaliation, the room filled with laughter and I got a nudge on the shoulder. "You really are interesting, hm."

I answered with a nervous sounding laugh. It would be much easier if I could predict what he was going to do next. It'd save me many butterfly attacks on my stomach. But luckily, the awkwardness in the room had lifted and I could breath again. That made it much easier to strike up another conversation without fearing a certain someone would fly into a rage at the slightest misstep in my words.

Wait.

Maybe that hadn't lifted from the room.

~*.*~

Before I knew it, we had been talking for over an hour. And during that hour I had learned a lot of things—one for example, being how Deidara lied about Hidan being assigned to kill me if I didn't leave the Akatsuki. I wasn't being forced to leave, they still saw my memory as a useful tool for them and their dirty deeds. Truthfully, I was both happy and sad at this. Sure, I was glad to be out of the Akatsuki and living a somewhat normal life again, but that didn't stop me from missing that gang of idiots. (Of course i'd never tell them that). But it was for the best, you know?

What I had yet to find out however, was why Deidara was coming back and forth to see me at night. And why he didn't want me to know about it. No matter how hard I pried, he wouldn't tell me anything so I decided to leave it alone for the time being and just simply enjoy his company.

Looking over at him, it was obvious that he was bored just being here and it made me fearful that he would try to leave...._again. _"I'm bored," I lied quickly.

"Wanna have sex, hm?"

"No!"

"You want me Shiori, I know you do." Deidara got up and leaned over me, his face so close I could practically feel the heat radiating from him. Cue the strange feeling in my stomach! Predicting my next move, he pinned my arms down and held my left hand, entwining our fingers together. It seemed any moment I would burst into flames right there—I was not used to this. And I probably never would be. How could someone be so great at things like that? Was it just natural ability?

I couldn't look at him, it was too much! I was sure my nose would start bleeding if he kept at it—his voice alone was enough to ignite weird feelings inside of me. If Deidara could read minds, i'm sure he probably did at that moment, for he started talking again in my ear. "I've been with lots of girls and I know how to get what I want, hm. I'm so irresistible, there's no way I can lose."

ARGH! He was absolutely right about the last part—Deidara was utterly irresistible at times. And he knew that. In the wrong hands, that could be a weapon of mass destruction to all women everywhere. And that very weapon was being used to destory me. It had already began to destroy me, chipping away piece by piece until it nearly killed me (i.e. the suicide episode). It was terrible and wonderful at the same time. "Stop shaking, hm. I'm not done making you uncomfortable."

"Wha—"

He pressed a finger to my mouth and went, "Shhh."

Making me uncomfortable, he was, and the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach was getting stronger and stronger with every sentence he said. Twirling a strand of my still-growing hair around his finger, he stared at me thoughtfully for a minute.

"Why do talk like that to me?" I asked, trying not to stutter. "I bet you don't to other girls." Hopefully there weren't any "other girls."

"It's so cliche to say you're my only Shiori. But, stupid, don't you know i'm in love with you, hm?"

My heart was beating so hard against my chest I could hardly hear anything else. Not only that, but it was so hot in the room I thought I would melt into a puddle on the floor. "You're so cheesy," I scoffed, just being snappy to take my mind off of how badly Deidara was getting to me. He smirked and stopped twirling my hair.

"Maybe i'm not so great with feelings and shit, i've learned from experience to give that all up, hm. Everyone else seems so displeasing to me after you...I don't need a girl like you but—" He leaned in close again, quickly enough for a squeak to escape my mouth. "--but I _want _you, you know that I do, hm. So i'll give it all up for you...I see it in your eyes Shiori..it's burning you up isn't it? I'll taste your spices today anyway, hm."

Spices?! Was that some kind of new sex term? Whatever it was, I wasn't sure about Deidara "tasting" them or whatever. Back to important things, didn't Deidara say something about 'everyone else is displeasing to me after you?' What did that mean? I started to silently wonder how many women he slept with since the time we weren't together. But it somehow made me feel better that he said everyone else was displeasing! That was a start, right?

He suddenly frowned and looked down at my hand, whose fingers where still entwined with mine. "Where'd this come from?" I looked at the bracelet that he was referring to.

"Oh! Makoto gave me tha—" I barely had time to finish the sentence before the bracelet was in pieces on the floor. Well that was uncalled for. Deidara, who had been leaning over me this whole time, lowered himself on to me completely and another squeak came out of my mouth. What was with me? I sounded like a dog's chew toy. It didn't help that he was a little heavy. "Do you like that kid, hm?" He was close talking again, not that I minded. It always helps when the close talker smells nice.

"Well...yeah, I guess," I answered. I liked Makoto, how could I not? We had been friends for a long time.

"More than me?"

"No.."

If it was possible, his head would have grown bigger at this statement. "I don't care if you're with other men when i'm not with you Shiori, hm. But remember, you belong to me...i'm the one you love..i'm the one who can do _all kinds of things _to your artistically beautiful body, hm." He was in my ear again. "If anyone else touches you, i'll kill them."

"W-why?" Wasn't that a little extreme?

"Because you're one piece of art I won't share, hm."

I wasn't particularly thrilled about being referred to as an object again, but blondie sure knew how to "sweet-talk" someone. I'm sure he was completely unaware of how my heart was beating so fast it threatened to burst out and hit him right in the face.

"Well...," I started. "I don't want to share you either."

His eyebrows furrowed together and he looked at me with a troubled expression. "You sure you don't want to share me?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Out of all the men on this planet...why him?

~*.*~

_I want you, you know that I do_

_So I will give, give it all up for you._

_I see it in your eyes-you feel it burning up the room_

_I'll taste your spices anyway._


	28. Lessons Pt 1

Chapter Twenty Eight-

Lessons Pt. 1

There are many ways to ruin the "mood." They could be almost anything:

1 Your partner could have a sudden heart attack and die

2 The oven timer could sound, signaling the completion of chocolate chip cookies

3 One of you could push the other off, screaming they have to pee

4 The world could be ending

5 Both of your stomachs would growl at the same time, sounding like a distressed bear

In our case, it was option 5. It was so in sync, it almost seemed unreal. I mean, whose stomachs just growl at the same time? Not only that, but as one of the people is about to be bitten again because the other is into kinky things? Too weird.

Anyhow, I put a hand over my red, stinging ear and hopped up, rushing to the kitchen with Deidara on my heels. He was so close he kept bumping into me every three seconds. Someone was awfully eager...

My kitchen was the same as usual—nothing but a few instant food stuffs, eggs, and a package of chicken with one piece missing. "Hmm..is this all, Shiori? I can see why you're skills aren't very good—" He looked me up and down. "Your diet is terrible, hm."

I silently stared back at my fridge. He was right—my diet _was _terrible. I couldn't cook, save for omurice and I nearly always went to the clouds for food. I needed to fix it—quick.

"But," Deidara draped his arms over my shoulders. "You look much better when you're not scrawny and bony. I don't think I can hold it in much longer, hm." Biting my ear again, he pushed me up against the open refrigerator. I had to grab around his waist to keep from falling inside of it. It was then I felt how muscular Deidara was. So much so it felt as if his stomach was made of rock—when I thumped it it hurt my fingers. How much could one do to get abs like that? I had started to think about how many sit ups it would take, when my stomach and a certain someone biting my ear brought me back to my senses.

"Stop biting me!" I yelled, jerking my head away and hitting it on the fridge's door. My ear was red and on fire—anymore abuse and it'd be bleeding.

Both of our stomachs growled again and I sighed, looking at the ground. Deidara rubbed his face up against mine and said, "So what are you going to do Shiori, hm?"

I meant to say something snappy and rude, but all that came out was a stutter. "I..I-I don't know I can't cook."

He patted me on the butt before shoving me out of the kitchen. "You can't do anything Shiori, hm." I could think of a lot of things that I could do, but I decided to leave it at that—arguing can prove to be troublesome. As I sat on the couch in the living room, it occurred to me that I knew next to nothing about Deidara. I wanted to know everything, granted he'd tell me, which he probably wouldn't. I mean, criminals can't go around talking about everything, right?

After a few minutes of silence, save for the sounds of crackling and water running, Deidara emerged from the kitchen carrying two plates. I automatically knew what he had made, seeing as there was nothing else in my kitchen. "You can thank me later, hm," he whispered before getting up again. Once the bathroom door closed, I stared down at the food he had made defiantly. For some reason, just because he had made it, I didn't want to eat it. I didn't know why, but I felt really weird—and the weird feeling hadn't appeared until Deidara came. I became more and more wary of its refusal to leave as I shoveled forkful after forkful of food into my mouth. The plate was clean by the time Deidara came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, someone was hungry.."

"Shut up!" I said, dropping my plate in an attempt to place it on the table. The shards flew everywhere, some landing on my lap, others flying past my face. The warm sensation I assumed, was blood coming from a cut on my cheek. That theory was confirmed when a red splotch appeared on my tank top.

Deidara made a "tsk" noise at me and put both of his hands on the sides of my face. "It makes me wonder how you managed to survive this long, hm."

"Well I don't know either," I said, trying to move his hands. It was pure force of will—sure I was clumsy sometimes, and couldn't go one day without physically causing myself harm but that didn't mean anything! I survived a kidnapping by S-ranked criminals , I survived being caught in an explosion, and I survived being given nearly any food while also being dragged around with a dog collar—I could survive anything! Bring it again, whatever you have! It wouldn't kill me.

Okay to be fair, maybe it would. After all, those were all lucky shots. I was so caught up in my thoughts I nearly failed to notice how words were coming out of Deidara's mouth.

"..What?"

He frowned at me and smushed my cheeks together. "I said...you look cute when you're bleeding, hm."

Really. Then he should see me on my "time of the month." Bet my constant mood swings and irritability wouldn't seem cute to him.

The tongues on his palms poked my cheeks and I smacked his hands away, only for him to retaliate by putting one over my mouth. Douche.

There was nothing I could do, seeing as he was much stronger than me, so I had to wait as Deidara finished eating before he removed his hand from my mouth. Wiping away spit that wasn't mine, I marched to the bathroom to get a better look at my face. The cut wasn't big, and the blood had dried, so all I had to do was wash it off and put a band aid over it. Good as new.

Deidara appeared behind me and sharply poked me in the sides, prompting a shriek and a small bang as my head hit the open cabinet. As I turned around in a rage, Deidara emitted one of his perfect laughs that always made my stomach feel funny. Suddenly I didn't feel so mad anymore.

"Augh I hate you!"

"...Why?" He pouted and twirled some of my hair around his finger.

"Stop using your male weapon against me!"

"My, what, hm?"

"You keep trying to seduce me, you pervert!"

"Trying...?" He bent down and blew in my ear. "I've already seduced you Shiori, hm."

He surely noticed my very visible shiver and this only egged him on. "Come on, Shiori..." He rubbed his face up against mine again. "Let's do it, hm." I clamped a hand over my nose in case it decided to spurt blood and closed my eyes. How could I possibly resist something like this? I couldn't, and trying would only be a useless battle. A battle that I had lost too many times to count.

Suddenly chuckling, Deidara said, "You're heart's beating so fast Shiori...calm down, hm."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out but a weird noise that couldn't possibly be translated into a human-language. "What was that?" he asked, moving side to side.

"S-stop!"

"Whyyy...?"

"Because this is embarrassing! I don't know how to do all this stuff, i'm not experienced like you are Deidara."

"That's why i'm going to teach you, hm." I tried not to scream like a demented fangirl when he kissed me on the neck. Something told me it would take a hell of a _lot _to get used to this.

~*.*~

"Now I can teach you almost anything, hm."

We were both sitting in my bedroom on the floor, me awkwardly staring at the floor as Deidara offered to teach me anything...adding a "If you know what I mean" look afterwards. My heart was pounding, I was beginning to break out in a cold sweat, and my stomach was so fluttery I thought i'd puke. Not only did Deidara ignite weird feelings in me, but he also made me feel sick. Hopefully these side affects of the love bug would pass before I became hospitalized.

"So, what'll it be, woozy cutie, hm?"

I sighed and folded my arms. Earlier, after I had nearly fainted from nervousness, Deidara had begun calling me "woozy cutie." I was beginning to think that Deidara tormented me just for the fun of it—it amused him to see me flustered and awkward. Don't even get me started on the "Let's do it" thing from earlier. It was hard to know when he was serious or not.

BAM BAM BAM!!

The sound of pounding on my front door startled me and I swallowed hard—I knew who that was.

"Shiori! Are you in here?! Open up, I have to talk to you!"

Deidara stood up, immediately getting a head start towards the door. I wanted to scream, "Run Makoto! Run away! You're in danger!" but no words came out. Instead, I ran and jumped, latching on to Deidara's back. He stumbled baclwards a bit before finally falling, us both hitting the ground with a loud THUD. I wouldn't let him get up, I couldn't let him get up. If I did, he'd try to hurt Makoto. Scratch that, he would definitely hurt Makoto. "Shiori, get off, hm!"

"No!"

We continued to struggle, me managing to hold him down.

"Shiori!? Come on, open up!"

"This..isn't a good time, Makoto!" I yelled. "Come back later!" It was getting harder and harder to hold Deidara down and I just wished Makoto would get the hint and leave.

He didn't.

"A-are you alright, Shiori?! It's really loud in there."

"I'm fine!" Our struggling caused the lamp on the nearby table to fall and break into a thousand pieces.

"I'm coming in!" yelled Makoto from the other side. I panicked, trying with all my might to pull Deidara up and shove him into the closet. It took nearly all of my strength and by the time Makoto entered my apartment, I was out of breath, leaning against the door.

"You alright...?" He asked, touching my arm.

I nodded, still out of breath and continued to put all my weight up against the closet door. "Well, I wanted to talk to you Shiori."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...uh, remember when I told you that I y'know....l-l..uh."

" 'L-l, uh?'" He was blushing now, looking everywhere but at me as he struggled to get out his sentence.

"When I told you I loved you."

It suddenly got a bit more difficult to keep my weight up against the door.

"Uh-huh?"

"Well, uh..I was wondering if you'd wanna go somewhere with me. Like, a date or something..but only if you want to!"

Fearing for Makoto's safety, I hastily answered, "Sure!" so he would leave faster. Makoto's face lit up and he leaned over to kiss me. It was a quick peck, but I could feel the bloodlust filtering out of the closet behind me.

"Well, uh..bye!" He gave me another quick kiss before darting out of the door. As soon as the door closed, I was thrown against the opposite wall as Deidara burst from the closet—clearly mad.

"Sorry!" I said, covering my head. If anything, that was the place where he'd hit me. However, he didn't hit me. He just folded his arms and stared down at me for a bit, luring me into a false sense of security. When I uncovered my head, he dragged me into the bathroom, holding my face up with one hand as he grabbed a sponge with the other. Despite my yells of protest, he proceeded to scrub my face as hard as he could, causing the area around my mouth to turn red and irritated.

"Deidara, stop!"

When he finally did stop, it wasn't because I told him to, but because he deemed my mouth to be "free of Makoto's kisses."

Not only was my mouth on fire, but everywhere else was too. Because of our little struggle just minutes earlier, I had scratched myself up pretty good and now had a pretty good bruise on my knee.

I wanted to spit on Deidara, just for him being a jerkass like always. Who'd get that jealous over someone? I suddenly remembered when I had gotten jealous of a blue haired stripper and said Deidara had a rash "down there." But that was different! She was a stripper! Makoto was most definitely not a stripper. He was my friend.

A friend i'd have to keep away from Deidara at all costs.


	29. Lessons Pt 2

**Da da da DAAAH! Welcome to lessons, pt 2 of a 3 part chapter filled with Deidara and Shiori's...nightly escapades. Hope you enjoy it! (oh and for the record...if you're really anxious to know if they "DO" anything or not, be patient, children, for there is one more Lessons chapter after this. ;3)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEYRE REALLY APPRECIATED!**

**Oh, and, for my other story--the FMA one, it will be updated momentarily so please be patient!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Lessons Pt. 2 (What's in a Spot?)

"Why'd you do it Shiori, hm?"

Deidara was circling around me with the sponge still in his hand. I couldn't tell whether he was angry or not-his expression constantly changed whenever he circled around me fully.

"To get him out faster," I sighed, leaning my head on my hand. "I didn't want him to get hurt. Is that a problem?"

He stopped suddenly and leaned down until he was eye level with me.

"Regardless if you were trying to protect him, hm...you still upset me and that—" He pinched both of my cheeks. "--deserves a special special penalty game, hm."

Uh-oh. Special special penalty game? I had a bad feeling about that one. Before I could ask what that meant exactly, Deidara had dropped the sponge and was beckoning me forward. "Come, hm. Lessons aren't over."

Oh, right. Lessons. I had a feeling i'd be failing that class, no matter how much I studied.

~*.*~

Apparently, I had answered every single question wrong that Deidara asked me and was now shivering and dripping wet (he had found it funny to dump water on me whenever my answer "displeased" him).

"Now. When you have sex, try to be more vocal, hm. Scream a little—" he poked me sharply in the side and I shrieked. "--Or moan..or say the person's name. It's more fun that way."

Shivering more, I rolled my eyes and stared at the wall, desperate to be out of this incredibly awkward situation. How could I possibly get used to this? I would never be entirely comfortable...but was that a weird thing? Wasn't I supposed to be slightly hesitant to jump into bed with someone—even if I loved said person? I just didn't understand it all.

"Where are you going..?"

I looked down to notice I had stood up and was halfway out of the room. "To take a shower," I said quickly. After all, I was already up. It would be better than awkwardly shuffling back to my spot on the floor. Besides, the more I stalled, the better.

Standing under the stream of water for as long as I could, different thoughts began to run through my head. Particularly suggestive things. Things I normally wouldn't be thinking of. No matter how hard I tried to shove the thoughts away, they kept coming back and it freaked me out. I continued the shower in silence, hoping the perverted thoughts wouldn't return.

My bathroom door creaked open, barely enough for me to hear it. That perv.

"What do you think you're...wha?"

I peeked through the steamed up glass door shielding the shower and found a small piece of paper folded on the floor. Reaching as far as I could without leaving the shower, I managed to grab it. But not before slipping and crashing to the floor, taking the door with me.

"I'm fine, don't come in here..." I called out, opening the paper.

After scanning over the words, I quickly crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. "No way am I doing that with you pervert!"

A disappointed "Why not.." came from the other side of the door.

"Because I won't!" I wrapped myself in my shadow village print towel and stood up, putting weight on my injured ankle. Stumbling, I fell into the hallway, right in the arms of a waiting Deidara.

"What did you do, hm?" he asked, peeking into the bathroom. I ignored him, sidestepping into my room and sitting on the bed, looking for clothes to put on.

Deidara's bare feet padded down the hallway and suddenly stopped, an eerie silence looming in the air. I dismissed it and continued sifting through my underwear drawer.

_Click._

I froze. That was the sound of a door locking. So mister funny guy thought it'd be funny to lock me in my room? What a child. I turned around and my blood ran cold. Deidara had let his hair down and was staring at me, with a Dog-in-heat expression, his hand on the doorknob. The strange feeling returned and I folded my legs tightly against myself.

"Don't come near me, you horndog! No, wait! Stop!"

* * *

"Mooom.." A young boy of about 7 was sat in his bedroom, curiously wondering what the strange noise coming from the other side of the wall was. His mother entered the room shortly after she was called, noticing the noise before her son could say anything.

"Mom, is it a fight on the other side?"

"I don't know." She pressed her ear up against the wall to get an idea.

"_No, stop!"_

"_No, hm."_

"_Deidara, I 'm not wearing anythinnng!"_

"_Exactly. Just drop the towel.."_

"_Get away, you sex addict! Come any closer and i'll castrate you!"_

"_You won't, hm. Just let me get a little peak, then."_

"_Agh!"_

The little boy questioningly looked up as his mother clamped her hands on his ears. " S little boy like you shouldn't be listening to things like this," the mother said as she dragged her son out of the room. "Honestly," she spat. "It's not hard to keep the shenanigans quiet. And what are you doing still up, mister?"

"Adults are weird," he mumbled as his mother pulled him into the hall.

* * *

Deidara was like a horny dog—there was no way I could keep him off for long. Not only that, but he refused to let me put any clothes on, specifically underwear of any kind.

"Come on Shiori, hm.." He put his face in my neck and ran one hand up my thigh, dangerously close to my nether regions if you know what I mean. "Stop teasing me..You're so soft...why won't you share your body with me, hm?"

"Because I—"

"You love me don't you?"

I nodded as he ran his hand up further. "Then show me how much you do, hm."

I sighed, surrendering. There was no point in trying to resist any more than I already had. Besides, it was pushing 2 in the morning and I had something to do later on.

"Alright, fine."

Deidara seemed surprised for a split second, before smirking, making me immediately regret saying yes.

* * *

A middle aged married couple were quietly staring at a movie playing on television, happily enjoying it. "Wow, is it that time already?" The husband stood up and stretched, several of his joints cracking in protest. "Well honey, i'd better head off to bed."

As he walked past the television, a strange sound caught his attention. He muted the television, much to his wife's protest and listened. "Do you hear that?"

Loud yelling filtered in through the thin walls.

"_You're gonna wake the neighbors!"_

"_I don't care, hm. I want them to hear us."_

"_I'll get complained about!"_

"_And...?"_

The female's voice seemed to pause for a minute, before moaning rather loudly and continuing.

"_What if...what if I get kicked out?"_

"_Go live with your parents, hm!"_

"_Ah~ Stop biting my ear.."_

"_No, hm."_

"_Oh....and n-no! I will not live with my parents, i'm too old."_

"_You are not too old."_

"_Just stop yelling! The walls are thin!"_

The man chuckled, and unmuted the tv. "Ah, young people.."

* * *

"Shiori, i'm getting impatient, hm."

I shrugged, not caring in the least. I wasn't about to get complained about to the landlord because he wanted me to be more "vocal." What would they think? Escpecially when I "moaned" a few minutes earlier (which was actually due to Deidara leaning on my ankle); I was sure everyone could hear that.

He approached me again and put his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry for leaning on your ankle..."

I huffed angrily and rubbed my swelling ankle some more. It wasn't the fact that he leaned on it, it was more of the fact that he leaned his _entire _body on it. The room was silent, save for breathing that was coming from the person above me.

"Fine.." I looked up at his visible eye and quickly back to my ankle. "Just don't lean on my ankle anymore or i'm going to sleep."

"You won't be able to sleep when i'm done, hm."

"What?"

"No-thing.."

He was so close, my head was spinning. I took deep breaths, frantically trying to calm myself down. 'Control yourself Shiori,' I thought, inhaling deeply. 'This is a normal human interaction between two somewhat normal humans.' Unfortunately my body was as stubborn as a mule and my heart continued to pound against my chest as if it was trying to escape. Taking a few shuddering breaths, I loosened my death grip on my towel as Deidara leaned in for a kiss.

Yelping I punched him in the side as my ankle pulsated and throbbed angrily. "Sorry, sorry, hm. Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Almost immediately the word "Yes!," flew out of my mouth and I blushed, repeating slowly, "Yes..."

Even though it hurt terribly every time Deidara kissed my ankle, I didn't want him to stop. Oh how I wished the only thing I could keep him doing was kissing my ankle, because as he made his way up my leg, I started breaking out in a cold sweat.

Suddenly, he paused, his lips pressed right to my thigh, and smirked. "You smell like flowers, hm. I like the smell of flowers." I swallowed hard and ignored the look he was giving me. Smirking still, he gave me one final look before licking my leg in one, swift motion.

"Ah! W-what are you doing?"

"You taste good too, hm." He licked me again, this time an inch or so higher.

"S-Stop!"

Deidara leaned closer to me, until our faces were a mere 2 centimeters apart. Maybe even closer than that. "What'd I tell you earlier?"

He obviously should have known that doing something like that to someone like me, would result in severe dumbness and a failure to say anything without stammering. That, and, only being able to communicate in odd squeaks and nervous rushed sentences.

"I told you i'd taste your spices today, didn't I, hm?"

I looked at the ceiling. "Well I don't know what that is."

"I'll gladly show you Shiori..." he leaned closer and finished the sentence in my ear: "..If you'd like, hm."

"Ha, okay.." His breath tickled my ear and before I knew it, I was trying not to laugh. That laughter vanished into thin air once Deidara removed his shirt and I stared, dumbfounded at the scars decorating his body. That, and the stitched-up mouth thing that gave me the creeps. One particular scar caught my attention, and I unconsciously traced my finger up and down it. It was the strangest scar I had ever seen—it was long and thin, curling into a spiral right at the ends. Deidara seemed not to notice me touching one of his many scars, continuing to kiss me in different spots on my neck. "Shiori," he said, looking at me with a puzzled expression. "Where's your spot, hm?"

"My what?" He should have known better than to use weird sex terms, I knew what none of that stuff meant.

Making a strange "hm" or maybe a "hmph" noise, he continued to kiss me, working his way down farther until he reached the top of my towel. Even though I tried to maintain a steady grip on it, my hands were wrenched away before I could blink. My face was flushed, my heart was pounding, and a strange noise resembling "Ahn~" escaped my mouth before I could recognize what happened.

Deidara looked up at me, smirking so smirking-ly and cooed, "I-found-it..."

"Found what? Don't make weird noises come out of me, you freak!"

He chuckled and tilted his head to the side. "Right here, hm.." I raised an eyebrow as Deidara softly kissed a spot right above my chest, right below my collarbone. The noise burst out of my mouth again.

I could tell, just by the evil glint in his visible eye, that he was planning on using that "spot" against me.

If only I could find out where his was...maybe it was somewhere embarassing! Or somewhere...

NO!

I stopped myself before my thoughts could even more perverted and inadvertently hit my head on Deidara's chin, hard enough that a sound was made.

"Ow.." he said, pinching me on the arm. "You made me bite my tongue, hm."

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. Why, why, why did he have to say the word "tongue"? Saying the word tongue triggered my perverted thoughts back up, suddenly remembering how long all THREE of Deidara's tongues were.

"Your penalties are racking up Shiori, hm." He shook his head at me, and I watched enviously as his long hair swished from side to side. Long, soft hair that was extremely much nicer than mine; long hair that seemed to pull my fingers towards it like a gravitational pull. Before I knew it I was running my fingers through his hair like a compulsive idiot, occasionally touching my own to see how much it had grown.

"Sorry! I-I just, I mean.."

"Keep going, hm," he said, nudging me in the face with his head. "That feels nice."

I did as he said, sometimes scratching his head right in the middle. It seemed to be an innocent enough request...until I heard it. It was short, only about a second and a half long, but there was no mistake—Deidara had had went, "Ahn~" too...just as I had a few minutes earlier.

This could be interesting.


	30. Lessons Pt 3

**Behold the fantastic finish to Shiori's lessons! Please enjoy this chapter seeing as it was incredibly awkward of rme to type. Thank you**

**OH! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY HAVE FAR SURPASSED THE PREQUEL TO THIS :D**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-

Lessons Pt. 3

(Censored For Your Protection)

A million things ran through my head at the speed of a raging bull, ramming into the back of my eyeballs and sides of my brain. I couldn't get rid of the thoughts, no matter how hard I tried. They were persistent little pieces of crap that continued to dance around my brain as if taunting me, going "ha-ha, Shi-o-ri's a kid~she doesn't know how to do anything" or something like that.

Not only did I manage to find Deidara's "spot" or whatever, he had strategically pinned my arms down so I couldn't get to it anymore. That and I managed to catch an extremely rare glimpse of him blushing—it only happened when I teased him about having a "spot" on the top of his head. It just seemed so out of the blue and random that I couldn't help it.

I noticed him staring at me, not moving, and I became extremely nervous.  
"What is it?"

"Lean up," he commanded as I wrenched the towel tighter around me. He then leaned over me, pressing his scarred chest up against my face. I silently wondered what he was doing, but also glad that I was no longer being tormented by his high levels of horniness.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Shh. Quiet, my little piece of art."

For some reason, this sent me into a frenzy and I covered my face as it immediately became hot. Screw it. I'd never get used to this. But, would it hurt to be bold for once? I inwardly debated on whether or not I should ask the question bumping around in my head. "Deidara?"

"Hm?" He was still fixated on something above my head and hadn't moved.

"Can I—"

"Ah. Look what i've found, hm."

Gee. Thanks for interuppting my small burst of courage. I looked up as Deidara dangled an insanely long wriggling object with tons of legs. "It was sticking out of a hole in the wall, hm."

I hated bugs. With a passion. Deidara dangled it closer to my face and my mouth emitted a scream that sounded like a warning siren. I couldn't move, seeing as Deidara's weight was pinning me down so all I could do was sit and freak out.

"It's just a bug Shiori.."

Tears were welling up in my eyes by now. "Please, just get it AWAY!"

Everybody is a bit of a sadist, right? I couldn't deny that when I was little i'd scare the neighbor's cat just to see it hiss and its fur stand on end. Or sometimes i'd just stomp on ant hills _just because I could._ Don't even get me started with the kunai-and-bird incident. It's not like you're necessarily cracked mentally, maybe it's just the cruelty of a child. Children could be so insanely cruel without necessarily realizing it. This behavior should usually stop after a while or if it didn't, you'd might want to keep an eye on this child as he grows older. Criminals were something completely different—they had the cruelty of children except, they _realized _it. They _knew_ they were doing something wrong, yet they chose to do it anyway. From time to time i'd sit and think about it, silently wondering for nearly hours—what made criminals tick? I had a perfect example sitting half naked on top of me. He killed thousands, destroyed so much, brought ruin to so many things, just for the sake of his art. There was something about that a little unsettling. Maybe it came with the territory of having a bloodline trait such as that. I wondered if there were others like Deidara, relatives that did the same as he did. Just for art.

I looked up at him, his one visible eye boring intently into both of mine, and a nervous wave that had nothing to do with the half-nakedness washed over me. Before I knew it, I was sweating and staring wide eyed at the man in front of me. I didn't understand—why was I feeling afraid of him, yet fascinated at the same time?

"Shiori.." he said,looking over my entire face. "What's the matter with you, hm?"

"N-n-nothing at all!" I squeaked, watching as he tossed the wriggling bug out of my open window. He returned to his spot over me and painfully wrenched my hands away from my towel.

"Calm down, hm. You're hurting yourself stupid."

I looked up curiously at my hands to see what he was talking about. My hands were both red and throbbing from gripping my towel too hard and I blushed, not noticing what I was doing to myself. Deidara gave me a look before kissing the palms of both of my hands. "Look at you..." he said, unraveling my towel. "So many scars on this beautiful body, hm..."

It was hard to keep from screaming not only because he was staring at me naked, but he was also tracing his finger up and down my various scars and bruises. After a few shuddering breaths, I calmed down enough to prevent the heart attack I felt coming. It was like Deidara was in a trance—he kept staring and staring, absentmindedly tracing my scars over and over again. I wanted to do the same to his scars—but was too chicken to even attempt. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "It's too bad i'm going to further scar it up, hm.."

"What?"

~*.*~

It was hot. So incredibly hot in that small bedroom in that small apartment that I currently resided in. It felt like we were locked in a sauna with a person on the outside subsequently turning the temperature up little by little, just to see who would have heat stroke first. Because you see, when two objects rub against each other they produce friction. And friction produces heat. Too much friction equals too much heat and too much heat equals a very very hot individual. Deidara didn't seem to be bothered at all seeing as he was a "pro" and all but as for me, snowy mountain peaks occupied 50 percent of my thoughts. I just wanted an avalanche to come crashing down and cool me off before I ended up having to go to the hospital.

Believe it or not, the heat was the least of my problems. He wanted me to be more _vocal ; _to _scream ; _to _moan. _I wouldn't let myself do these things, just to spite him but every so often one escaped my mouth, causing me to become more and more embarassed. It was something I couldn't help.

I would always be embarassed about this sort of thing!

Why couldn't he understand that?

"Shiori..." he breathed, putting his forehead on mine. "You're so tight..."

And what the heck did "tight" mean? I warned him not to use any of those strange sex terms, which included but were not limited to—"tight" and "spices". And, was it a good or a bad thing? I decided to put my pride aside and just flat out ask.

"Is that good?"

My only answer was a chuckle so I figured the fact that I didn't know was funny to him or something. "Of course that's good..."

"Stop talking to me like that," I said, covering my face with my hands. I knew I shouldn't have trusted when he said, no _promised _to make this as un-awkward as possible. So far, that was failing horribly.

"Stop being so modest Shiori, hm."

"Stop being so—AH!"

I immediately clamped my hands over my mouth and tried not to see the smirk that was boring into my SOUL. "That's more like it.."

"Shut up!" It was hard to stay stubborn when an event such as this was occurring and I was thinking of giving up. The first time I had done this (i.e. Deidara's birthday), it was incredibly uncomfortable and painful but now....oh boy.

But Deidara had warned me of something, something that would happen at the end of this..the climactic end of what we were doing and I was a bit nervous. He hadn't told me if this was a good occurrence or a bad one—and i'd just wished he'd tell me when it would happen or how much it'd hurt, if it hurt at all. All in all, the suspense was killing me.

What a shame I was, being 19 years old and not having the faintest idea about the mechanics of sex. Sure, I knew about reproduction and both male and female parts, but as for sex terms I was a complete n00b. Well, technically, I knew a lot more now seeing as Deidara poured all the things he knew about sex into my brain just an hour or so earlier. Everything from positions to things like _toys (?) _he explained, most in sickening detail. I however, knew he purposefully left out the big "fantastic finish" as he called it on purpose, just to surprise me.

But on the other hand, Deidara was a self-proclaimed "rough lover" and it was beginning to show in more ways than one. My arms were constantly being gripped harshly by his hands; I was being bitten nearly EVERYWHERE; and at times Deidara gripped the sheets by my head so forcefully that they ripped with an agonizing sound.

I couldn't help but think that if my hair was at its normal length, two handfuls of it could have been ripped out. But if I touch his hair it'd be a serious crime or something.

Coming out of my thoughts for a minute, I focused my eyes on Deidara's face—noticing a very squeal-inducing pout on his face.

"Ahh, Shiori-chan...you're zoning out aren't you, hm?"

Maybe the "chan" was what did it.

Maybe it was the look he was giving me.

Maybe it was the red-faced look I was giving him.

Whatever it was, it was like a switch turned on in Deidara's brain—turning him into what would be a super ultra Seme of doom (if this were a sort of yaoi relationship).

"Are you zoning out now, Shiori?"

I shook my head, unable to even form a comprehensible sentence. I had a feeling something was about to get pretty intense, and I just hoped he wouldn't kill me in the process.

I was fragile you know.

_~[This scene has been censored for your protection]~_

_[However, just because you can't see anything, doesn't mean you cannot hear. Enjoy]~_

"_Who makes you feel this way, hm?"_

"_...hah..."_

"_Who?"_

"_Y-you.."_

"_And who am I?"_

"_You, jerk..!"_

"_My name is not 'you', hm."_

"_Ahh~stop.."_

"_Who makes you feel like this Shiori?"_

"_You!"_

"_Who am I?"_

"_Deidara.."_

"_What, hm?"_

"_I already...said it."_

"_Say it louder. Over and over, hm."_

"_I..can't!"_

"_Say it again....until I say stop."_

"_....D-Deidara...Deidara...Deidara..Deidara—AH!"_

"_You're so good, Shiori, hm....for a newbie that is."_

"_S-shut up! You make me sick!"_

"_Aww, we both know that's not true, hm."_

"_Tch."_

And then it happened. The whole fantastic finish that Deidara referred to earlier. It was strange at first, but then I felt it. Like a gigantic wave of a bunch of things mixed together; a bunch of different feelings and things I couldn't even explain; crashed over me at once. If I had known this was coming I would have prepared myself better. So as not to have the embarrassing reaction I had. It was like I wasn't in control of my body at that moment, so there was nothing I could do. I threw my head back and maybe the loudest yell that had nothing to do with pain came out of my mouth—the neighbors heard that for sure. Heck, maybe even the people on the other side of town heard it. It was strange, I noticed, that Deidara's "fantastic finish" hadn't happened yet. As soon as I attempted to ask, he did the same as I did just seconds earlier. The sound, oh man the sound that he made nearly gave me a heart attack. It was a sound you'd never expect a criminal to make, not in a million years.

But wait.

Had _I _caused him to make that sound?

Was it me? The thought made my flush a deeper red color than it already had and I wanted to hide somewhere to shield my embarrassment. Deidara's "finish" was slightly more moving (?), and we both rolled off of the bed and onto the floor—a tangled mess of bed sheets and heavily breathing sweating bodies. One of which was smiling at me, a devious smile that reminded me of a cat that was about to pounce. A pair of cat ears and a swishing tail would complete the picture.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to escape his vice like grip around my waist.

"Oh nothing, hm," he said, kissing me on the forehead. "Just...you amuse me, Shiori. In more ways than one.."

I didn't even get to see what happened next for it was then I decided to faint.

_

* * *

_

_~I don't care why we met, the only thing I know for sure_

_Is that I fell under your spell and was wounded the moment we touched.~_

_

* * *

_

_**uh-oh....somethins up**_

**_stay tuned--next chapter! Shiori finally realizes how scary a criminal can be..._**

**_(lyric taken from Resonance by TM Revolution)_**


	31. The Boys are Back in Town

Chapter Thirty-One

The Boys are Back in Town

Never in my life would I have thought that hardened s-class criminals would have a nightmare. At least, not the kind that makes them sweat and frown in their sleep. It was obvious though, that whatever dream Deidara was having was not a very pleasant one.

Maybe he deserved that nightmare. Maybe it was payback for what he did to me. As in what happened just hours earlier. As in something I was too embarrassed to think about again. I was riddled with bruises and my entire body was sore—as if I had been training vigorously or hours. It hurt to even sit up, like someone had been stomping on my pelvis with high heeled shoes.

I pulled the covers back and stepped quickly to the bathroom, turning on the bathtub. Watching it slowly fill up with water, I thought about the time when I had tried to drown myself and shuddered. How could I have been so selfish? I would've caused so much grief for my family, and it never even occurred to me. It was strange, that the only thing running through my mind was that no one would miss me...no one would care it's not like I had anything to live for anymore. How stupid I was! All that just over a guy? Pathetic. I used to pity the girls who felt like the world was ending just because the guy they liked didnt like them back, or they were no longer together. Then I had turned right into them.

Once the hot water nearly filled to the top, I turned the faucet off and sat—nearly completely submerged in green tea scented bath water. There I sat until the water turned cold and I got out, disappointed. I dressed quickly, suddenly remembering the Shadow King barring me from all missions until further notice. I was only allowed to do community service to make up for the whole "harboring criminal" thing. Which was technically exactly what I was doing now. But it wasn't like I wanted him to be here, well technically I did, but as far as I knew Deidara came on his own.

After getting dressed, I ventured back into my stuffy bedroom. By the smell alone, it was obvious what had happened earlier. I went over to the window and opened it, leaving the curtains closed.

Deidara hadn't appeared to be having the nightmare anymore, well, at least from what I could tell. He WAS lying facedown and all. I rolled him over as best as I could with my sore muscles and flinched. His eyes were open. So either he was dead or sleeping the creepiest way in the world.

"Deidara?" I waved a hand in front of his face. He did nothing. Next, I placed my ear to his chest. He was breathing, and that was definitely a good sign. Deciding to leave him alone, I thought about what I could eat for breakfast. Maybe it would have to be omurice again. Or maybe I would just have to get off of my lazy butt and go grocery shopping. Truthfully, I was tight on money due to the fact that since I was banned from missions for the time being, I wasn't getting money. Community service was nothing but service to the community, just what it said on the tin. I was running low on necessary needs and food. How was I going to get all of that?

"Deidara, wake up," I said, pounding on his stomach with my fist. He groaned and rolled over, his eyes no longer open. There was something oddly adorable about his sleeping face paired with his hair sticking in several different directions as well as covering most of the pillow. But that wasn't important now.

"Hey. Wake up!" I pinched him this time, right on the cheek. This method was effective seeing as he leaned up and pinched me back—harder.

"Can I ask you something?"

He yawned loudly and stretched, staring at me with a lazily half-open eye.

"Can I ask you something?" I repeated, trying to beat around the bush. He nodded and scratched his head.

"Will you loan me some money?" I was hopeful, pleading almost, with both my hands clasped together. "Pleease?"

"Am I just your sugar daddy now, hm?"

"My what?"

"Nevermind."

He yawned again and rubbed my shoulder. "Why do you need money?"

Suddenly, I was very embarrassed. I didn't want to answer. "I'm running out because i'm not allowed to do missions right now."

"Aww, why not?" I could tell he was mocking me and I wanted to punch him in the face. But, i'd probably end up hurting myself more than him.

"Nevermind, forget I asked." Dejected, I looked down at my fingers, which were awkwardly fiddling with each other. They started to tremble and before I could stop myself or even wonder why it was happening in the first place I was close to tears. I didn't know why I was crying to tell the truth. Maybe it was out of stress, and now was the time when it'd decided to burst out of me.

"Alright, i'll lend you money, hm. Although I can't promise it won't be dirty money."

"It's not that!"

"So why are you crying?"

"I don't know!"

"Shiori, Shiori, Shiori..hm."

Was I supposed to like when his voice said my name? Why did it distract me so? Wasn't I crying for no reason? What was going on?

Deidara pulled me closer and started to pet my head, as if I were a dog. "You are the stupidest person I have ever met."

I ignored the insult and wrapped my arms around him. Criminals were so warm..

"Don't fall asleep when I'm talking, hm."

"I won't."

"Good. You don't want me to wake you up, hm."

"I don't."

He chuckled and continued to pet my head. The room was silent until he eventually spoke. "So, how was last night?"

"It wasn't last night, it was three hours ago.."

"Oh? You kept time I see, hm."

"I did not!"

"It's okay Shiori. I have that effect on women, hm."

I frowned, trying not to blush.

"I bet you're sore."

"Yeah," I answered bitterly.

"Don't think i'm the only one at fault here, hm." Deidara suddenly let go of me and turned around so his back was facing me. I took notice of long pinkish-red marks everywhere.

He turned back around. "Trim your nails, k?"

"S-shut up!" I looked down at my hands—yeah, my nails had gotten quite long without me noticing.

"Oh." Deidara tilted my chin up. "Right about the time when you climaxed, you did this-" He pointed to his neck where a bite mark had turned a sickening purplish yellow color.

"S-sorry.."

"No need to be sorry, love, hm. If I couldn't take a few claw marks or bites i'd be...someone like you, hm." On the last 'you' he kissed me on the nose and retreated back under the covers.

All I could think about was how he had called me 'love'! Why was this exciting me? Why was my face burning red and my heart beating so fiercely against my chest? I was sure he just said it just to say it, but still...

~*.*~

I stumbled in the front door tired and exhausted, not to mention 5x more sore than I was in the morning. Not only did I have a boatload of community service to do, right after I went with Makoto on some sort of "date." Which technically wasn't a date in my opinion—more like two people getting ice cream. My ankle throbbed painfully, still swollen, and I sighed and flopped down on the couch—to lazy to make it to my bedroom.

Footsteps in my hall way alerted me to Deidara's presence and I looked up to see his hair was no longer down and he was wearing the thick Akatsuki cloak. HE just stared at me for a minute before pulling me up and kissing me before I could even register what was happening. "What're you doing?"

"Tasting you, hm."

"Why?"

"Don't let him kiss you again Shiori." I tried to feign innocence and looked up shocked. Sure Makoto had kissed me, but it wasn't like I wanted him to. Besides, how could he have known that?

"You like ice cream don't you Shiori, hm?"

I nodded slowly as he sat next to me. "Yeah, and?"

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate..."

"Is that your only favorite, hm?"

"Yes, it's the only kind I get. Why does it matter?"

He grabbed my chin and turned my head to face his. "Well that's interesting because you taste like.." I was kissed again forcefully. "..Vanilla, hm. Like I said before, don't let him kiss you again."

My face flushed immediately and I began to laugh at how he figured out Makoto had kissed me like that. IT was hilarious how I had fallen in the trap like that. With a sigh, I leaned against him. He did nothing, just sitting there not moving. Maybe he didn't get the hint, so I leaned back and leaned against him again. Still nothing.

"Put your arm around me you jerk! I need a hug right now."

Just a little, I figured he would be a jerkass and not do it simply because I asked but surprisingly, he complied. It was nice, just the two of us there like that. But it was quickly ruined by a fit of laughter that escaped Deidara's mouth.

"Why are you laughing?"

"No reason..."

Suddenly, I was uneasy. Why had he been laughing? IT wasn't regular laughter either. Just a...sadistic sort of laugh. The kind of laugh serial killers might make. I scooted away from him just a inch, and asked again.

"Why were you laughing?"

"I don't think it's any of your concern, hm.."

"Tell me!"

He looked over at me and leaned closer. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" I said in a huff.

There was a gleam in his eyes I didn't like—the same look he had when he left me in the forest beaten and bruised, when I had seen his true nature.

"While you were away, I thought about some things. Like..." He towered over me, pinning me down on the couch until I couldn't move.

"...How beautiful you looked with a chain around your neck, hm...and how afraid you were of me-"

"I'm n-not afraid of you," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"But you should be Shiori. You should always be afraid of me, hm."

I didn't know what to say, so I stared at him with a look I hoped wasn't terror. He was creeping me out a bit.

"You're creeping me out!"

"Am I ?"

"Yes!"

He tilted his head to the side and traced a finger up and down the side of my face.

The creep-fest was interuppted by loud banging on my front door and the sudden noise nearly gave me a heart attack.

I tried to say, "Who is it?" but my voice failed me so I painfully got up and limped to the door. Looking out of the eyehole, I instantly recognized the face.

"Makoto..." I sighed. I opened the door just a crack. "What is it?"

"uh...You left your bag at my place. Here. Uh Is something the matter, Shiori?"

"N-no i'm f-fine! F-fit as a ...a...uh something." All I could think was, 'Makoto go home, go home!' IT wasn't safe to talk to him with the blonde bombshell around.

Makoto handed me my bag and turned around. ""Well, I'll see you."

That was odd. But I decided to leave it alone. After closing the door and locking it, I turned back around and emitted a high pitched scream that i'm sure resonated to the heavens.

What was it, you ask? What could I have seen that was so terrible, so terrifying, so utterly horrible that I nearly wet myself?

The Akatsuki.

In my living room.

Staring at me.

The bad auras in the room was so strong that I nearly collapsed under the weight of it all. Why were they here? How did they get here? Maybe they weren't here and I had finally snapped from all the crap I went through.

Closing my eyes, I thought to myself silently. 'They're not here, they're not here, they're not here. When I open my eyes they'll be gone.' However, as I opened my eyes, they were all still there.

"Oh, I can't breath," I muttered to myself. But of course, when the man(?) called Zetsu shifted his gaze towards me was when I decided to lock myself in the bathroom.

Locks don't actually work against criminals in case you didn't know. So after an hour sitting on the closed toiletseat, the doorknob began to rattle and the door burst open. I flinched and put my head down on my knees so I couldn't see who it was. Why was I shaking? I hadn't been afraid of the Akatsuki before. But now, after they suddenly appeared in my apartment for the second time, looking at me like that...like they all wanted to murder me in their own brutal fashion. Oh right.

They were criminals.

Not only that, but the most wanted group in the whole shinobi world. It's a wonder why it took me so long to realize that. That was something I should have thought about before I even took this mission.

I was an idiot.

"Do you want me to piss on you?"

I didn't even see who it was before they grabbed me by the collar and flung me into the hallway. I hit the floor with a painful THUMP sound and my injuries ached in protest.

Was it me, or were they meaner this time around?


	32. Expectations

Chapter Thirty-Two

Expectations

You should never _expect _someone to return to you. Especially shinobi. There is so much out in the world that could cause them to never return home, never walk through that door...or appear in the corner. As for myself, I knew that I could be killed at any time. And I accepted it. But why was it so hard to accept that someone else could die out there at any time? I didn't get it. I didn't get anything anymore.

But what bugged me the most was the criminals in my apartment, infesting like fleas. However I noticed there were quite a few missing, but it was something I wouldn't trouble myself with—I needed to get them out! If I was caught with this many S-ranked baddies in my apartment I would no doubt be arrested, _again. _

I pulled Deidara aside to confront him about this.

"What are they doing here?" I looked over my shoulder as my lamp was knocked over, _again._

"He just scoffed. "How the hell am I supposed to know, hm?"

What a tone! I flinched a little at his aggressiveness and trudged to my bedroom. As if hiding would do any good, I sat on the floor on the other side of my bed, hidden from view. I rested my head on my knees and sighed shakily. Uh-oh. That usually meant I would start crying. I had been doing that a lot lately. At least, crying without noticing.

Whoah.

Brain fart.

What began to be tears was magically changed by my brain to be loud, panicked screams and heavy, hitched breathing. Ah, panic attacks, welcome back.

I rolled myself under my bed, so as to have some peace while I freaked out. Made since, right? Footsteps thudded on my bare wooden floors as the baddies crowded into my room. I couldn't distinguish any voices. I couldn't recognize any feet, seeing as most were painted the same color.

"Go see if she has tape," came a voice whom I guessed belonged to Kakuzu. It could have been him who grabbed my foot and dragged me from under the bed, slapping a big piece of duct tape on my mouth. Like that wasn't going to hurt later.

_Now _the tears were beginning to fall. The pressure that built up couldn't get out of my mouth anymore, so I guessed the only other option was my eyes. It worked to stifle my screams for a while until I couldn't breath.

It was like someone was squeezing my lungs, wringing them, trying to get every bit of air out.

Then, Itachi stepped forward. I was too busy trying to breath through my nose, but through my panic, I couldn't. He looked down at me with those red eyes that tore through my soul. They suddenly flicked to the side and met with Deidara's blue, before returning to me.

Suddenly, the world around me swirled, like I was being flushed down the toilet. I grew so unbearably dizzy that I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel the vomit rising in my throat. It pushed against the duct tape, trying to break free but, having nowhere else to go, it forced its way back down my throat and I began to choke. The wetness of my puke moistened the tape enough to the point that I pulled it off, depositing the rest of the bad smelling liquid. The swirling had stopped finally and I looked up, suddenly outside. The sky was blood red, and everything else was tainted black-shadows against the eerie silence. Some of the shadows began to move, revealing themselves to be various members of the Akatsuki. They stood around me, and began to slowly rot-their skin melting away to reveal the muscles underneath. It was a horrible sight-how was this happening? Was I hallucinating? Was I going insane? What was going on? I looked around, horrified, my eyes landing on the figure of Deidara. That was what did it. Seeing him decomposing in front of me nearly made me pee myself. I couldn't take it, the sights or..the smell beginning to fill my nose. I looked back up, and his face was perfectly normal, smiling at me. But when I tried to touch it, it began to rot, complete with maggots and worms.

And I must scream.

~*.*~

Deidara watched the quivering lump on the floor that was Shiori with an amused expression on his face. She had been caught in Itachi's genjutsu for a total of five minutes and It was beginning to take a toll on her. Sure, it took a lot to be in the same room with Itachi, but he put it aside for the moment.

Sure, he was being a little sadistic when he planned to do this, but it was also for Shiori's own good. She needed to know her place. Little girls who couldn't go ten minutes without injuring themselves shouldn't be hanging around S-ranked criminals. Shiori didn't take them seriously. And that was the biggest mistake she could ever make.

They weren't the most wanted criminals in the shinobi world for nothing.

"Alright, enough, hm."

The genjutsu was undone, and Itachi left the room-immediately uninterested in what was to come next. Deidara bent down next to Shiori and touched her arm. She let out an earsplitting scream that nearly gave him a migraine before breaking out in tears.

"I know, hm," he said, pulling the duct tape off of her mouth quickly. The red mark it left was a little unsightly, but would probably fade later.

~*.*~

Hmph.

Criminals.

They could be such jerkasses sometimes, you know? It was unsettling to find out that I was purposefully put under a genjutsu all because Deidara wanted to teach me a lesson. The things I had seen couldn't exactly be unseen and the images flashed before me whenever I blinked.

Now we were alone, by the time my panic attack was over the only ones in my apartment were me and the sadistic creep I unfortunately had fallen for.

I wanted to go away. Go away to a place where I was all by myself, away from my problems, away from everyone. Slowly, just slowly, I was beginning to wonder when I would exactly lose my mind and go axe crazy. Because I knew it was coming. If things continued to be like they were. I'd definitely go insane. It scared me. What would I do if I did go crazy? Was I already crazy? Was this whole ideal just a hallucination? What was real and what was fake? The thought of this triggered another attack and I curled up on my couch and quivered, my breath coming out in awkward sounding, rough gasps that were failing to carry any oxygen into my body. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted everything to just end! Just so I could feel sane again. It was all the Shadow King's fault.

How dare he send me on that mission that I was clearly not qualified for.

How dare I accept it.

How dare I become the Akatsuki's pet.

How dare I fall for Deidara.

How dare he let me.

As I thought these things, as the images from Itachi's genjutsu flood into my mind, the sinister shadow of suicide began to loom over me. It had nearly gotten me last time, but..this time, who would save me? Where would I go if I died? Would it matter to anyone?

Would I be free from this suffocating bind around my heart?

Would he _truly _love me?

My body acted on its own, like someone was steering me towards the kitchen, towards the stand that held the knives. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't control the hand that grabbed the biggest knife, nor could I control the hand that felt around my neck for a suitable place to plunge it into.

A hand not belonging to me grabbed the hand holding the knife above my neck. I thought that I had regained control over my body again, but I was wrong. IT was like I was unconscious. I felt drugged, half awake and I used the hand Deidara wasn't holding up to grab another knife.

Maybe I was searching for more pain to cover up that strange suffocating feeling inside of me. Maybe there was a valid reason as to why I was stabbing myself in the stomach, in the arm, anywhere I could reach before I was restrained again.

Whatever it was, I knew something was wrong with me.

Deidara smacked the knives out of my hands and they clattered to the floor loudly. Then, he smacked me. Right in the face. And again he smacked me, and once more before grabbing my face and forcing me up against the refridgerator. I could no longer stand up and I could feel myself sliding down the fridge door. He slid with me, and we both ended up on the floor, sitting in my pooling blood.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" he asked, shaking his head. "Do you enjoy making me feel this way Shiori, hm? Why do you keep trying to kill yourself? Why, hm?"

I shrugged, feeling tears coming. "I don't know!"

Deidara's visible eye flicked down to my stab wounds before returning back to my face. Then it closed as he put his forehead on mine, putting a hand tightly over the wound that was bleeding the most.

"I hate you so much," he whispered. "But I love you just as much, hm. Don't try to kill yourself, don't take yourself away from me..I couldn't bear it, hm. I hate that I love you, but I do. There's nothing I can do about it now.."

It was like he couldn't stop. Repeatedly he whispered he loved me. Over and over, until I lost count.

But as it got dark, and as the world faded, I could only think of one thing:

I love you too.

* * *

**Uwaaaahhhh i cried while writing this! **

**Anyways, don't worry. It gets better. :p**

**I thought i could tell you that much so as not to ignite feelings of panic. ;)**


	33. Nurse?

Chapter Thirty-Three-

Nurse(?)

There are many things to do when someone is in danger of bleeding to death. One, you could take them to the hospital. Two, you could take them to the hospital. Three, you COULD TAKE THEM TO THE HOSPITAL.

Apparently Deidara was too dumb to realize this, instead opting to smear this strange opaque green stuff onto my wounds. The pain was so great that it brought me back into consciousness. I didn't know what it was, and when I asked, I received no answer. Deidara continued to smear the painful green gel-like stiff over my stab wounds. When I tried to talk, no sound came out except for pained grunts and moans. Everything felt as if it was on fire. Why had I stabbed myself so many times? I had decided I was going mad, probably. Something was wrong with me, and that was the truth. And the source of all that was right in front of me.

Everything got blurry again and I blinked furiously, trying to stay awake. If that stuff was supposed to work, why was I still fading in and out of consciousness? After Deidara finished the job, he wrapped bandages tightly around my torso—so tight the pain I was feeling multiplied and I groaned louder. Everything was spinning by now, and it was so hot I thought I might melt into a puddle on the floor, mixing in with my blood. I found it odd that Deidara wasn't saying anything, especially after he told me for 3 straight minutes how much he loved me. It was strange and a little nice to hear him say that.

But, my somewhat dreamy thoughts were constantly being interrupted by the excruciating pain coursing through my abdomen. It felt like a demon baby was trying to break out of my stomach and couldn't quite figure out how to maneuver around my organs and rib cage.

Not only that, but my ankle was still sprained.

I was lifted into the air by Deidara and I let out another groan. He carried me to the couch and dropped me, I landed on the cushions with a soft THUD. Did it occur to him that maybe i'd be in some kind of pain? Or did he just not care? It was aggravating—when he had showed up on my doorstep missing an arm and bleeding so much he looked like a redhead, _I _had took care of him, _I _had allowed him to stain my apartment with blood, _I _treated him nicely despite how much of a jerk he was. Yet, when I nearly stab myself to death for _whatever reason, _he drops me on the couch like I just had a papercut.

Honestly.

How could I love someone I hated so much? I bet he was wondering the same thing. Rolling over on my back, I relieved most of the pressure on my stomach and sighed. It was hard to do anything without groaning—I sounded like a ghost.

The phone suddenly rang, startling me and breaking the silence of the room. I reached for it and once it was up to my ear, pressed the 'TALK' button.

I tried to say hello but it came out sounding like I was getting mauled by a bear.

"...Shiori? Are you alright? You don't sound too good."

After a couple of heavy breaths I figured I could finally speak again. "I-I'm fine..." The phone dropped from my hand as a sudden wave of pain coursed through my stomach and I yelled, so loud I heard the old woman next door come running down to my door.

Deidara ignored the pounding on the door and bent down next to me pressing one hand up against my stomach. He pressed down and I screamed.

"..I thought so, hm," he said, pressing down again.

"...Thought so what?"

Rolling his visible eye, he squinted at me. I noticed he looked tired.

"You cut your stomach open."

I was about to freak out when more pain interrupted, and another loud warbled scream came out, deciding it was more important.

"That stuff I used should take care of it, hm. Toughen up-" he patted my wounds receiving a glare from me. "-The pain'll get much worse."

As I screwed my eyes shut, Deidara continued to talk. "No food until it heals, hm. No liquid until it heals. No nothing, until it heals, hm. Got it?" Something pressed up against my forehead and I opened my eyes, noticing it was Deidara's mouth. "You look so pitiful and helpless, Shiori...i'd be lying if I said it wasn't turning me on, hm."

Shooting a look of disgust his way, I shifted my gaze to the ceiling. He just kissed me again, this time on the cheek. He was so close I could see his pupil, so close his hair was covering half my own face.

"Can you scream in pain again for me, hm?"

The way he said it, just the tone of his voice would normally make me feel all squiggly but it didn't—my stomach was occupied at the moment. I didn't say anything and he smashed his palm up against my stomach. Hopefully that 'scream' satisfied that sick mind of his.

"...Y-you ass!"

"Don't be surprised..," he said, squinting at me. "You must have known something wasn't completely right..right? I like to blow things up, hm." Much to my dismay, he finished it off by whispering, "...Bang," in my ear. I shuddered, causing more pain to myself.

Silence fell over the room as I closed my eyes and thought about what could possibly be used to numb the pain.

"W-" was all I could get out before I groaned again.

"Ah-ah," Deidara said quickly, flicking me on the forehead. "No talking, hm. Not until you heal."

Looks like I couldn't do anything until I healed. Whenever that would be...

~*.*~

I almost made it into what some might call "half-asleep" before Deidara entered the room with a jar of green gel and a roll of bandages. Well, it was good while it lasted.

"Time to change your bandages, hm," he said pleasantly, mocking me. I knew this would be anything but pleasant. Especially seeing as I had managed to cut my actual stomach open. But, I still didn't get it. How could some cold, really painful green jelly heal that? Wasn't I in danger of internal bleeding? But whenever I asked, I was told again and again about how the green stuff would be enough. Did it have miracle healing properties or something?

Deidara set the things down on my nightstand and kneeled over me, his hair tickling my face. With one loud tearing noise, my shirt was gone and on the floor and I sighed. Luckily I was wearing a bra.

"Don't look at me like that, hm. It was either that or moving you, and we wouldn't want that again now would we, hm?"

Once the bandages on my torso and arms were gone, Deidara proceeded to smear that cold jelly all along my wounds, pausing to say, "Ugh, this tastes terrible, hm."

I wanted to ask if he was 'tasting' with his hand-tongues but then the shock wave came.

"Bite," he said quickly, shoving his balled up fist into my mouth. "Hurry up, hm."

It felt like I was being electrocuted, stabbed with a thousand swords through my stomach. Deidara continued to rub the god awful jelly all over every single one of my wounds, while I bit down as hard as I could on his knuckles. Either i'd break my teeth or he'd lose a few fingers so before either of those events could occur, I pushed his hand away from my mouth and screamed. It didn't matter how Deidara was trying to shush me, I couldn't stop screaming. What else was I supposed to do? It hurt so bad—unlike anything i've ever felt. About as worse as when I had been caught in Deidara's explosion.

When he had finished wrapping me up, he leaned down farther until his forehead was pressed against mine.

I was breathing hard, shuddering breaths that mixed in horribly with the strange hiccups and tears coming down my face. There was a strange ringing noise in my ears that died down after a few minutes.

"You okay, hm?"

I shook my head the best that I could without hurting myself even more.

"It's alright," he said, rubbing the side of my face. "You'll be fine, hm."

"...No I w-won't...It f-feels...like, DIE!"

Apparently I had lost my ability to form coherent sentences at the moment so I hoped Deidara would get the gist of what I was saying.

"It feels like 'dye'? I'm afraid I don't know what that feels like, hm. I've never used dye before Shiori."

"Shut up, you bastard!"


	34. Sadist

Chapter Thirty Four-

Sadist

I silently watched him stare at me from across the room. I hadn't been able to sleep a wink at all, so I took to staring right at the face that was staring at me. There was definitely something wrong with Deidara just by the way he was staring at me...as if he was trying to hold himself back from something. This alone was beginning to make me afraid of him again. But that was right...right? I was _supposed _to be afraid of him. We both knew that.

Suddenly I had to pee, even though I had not had any liquids at all in the past two days. Bad yes, but according to Deidara I couldn't have anything until my wounds healed on the inside.

After a few minutes of struggling, I gave up and looked over at Deidara for help. He just continued to sit across the room, one leg bobbing up and down, staring at me.

"...Help me up," I said through heavy breaths. The pain in my wounds had gotten worse enough to the point that even talking hurt. After a few silent minutes, he rose from his seat and strode over to me, and picked me up roughly, causing me to grit my teeth in pain. I heard him inhale and exhale deeply, closing his eyes and setting me down just as roughly as he picked me up.

Suppressing another scream, I looked up, curious as to why he was acting this way. "What's the matter with you?" I asked, not expecting a decent answer.

"I have to pee, take me to the bathroom!"

He turned and said coldly, "Do it yourself, hm."

And so I did. Well, at least I tried. It took me five minutes to stand up, keeping all my weight on my non-sprained ankle. I hobbled painfully over to the hall, trying not to look at Deidara as I did so. Once in the bathroom, I closed the door and stared at the toilet, trying to figure out how I was going to sit on it without hurting myself.

Sitting on it wasn't so bad as actually peeing was. It felt like I was trying to pass kidney stones or something (which I knew I had none of). After the painful urination process was over I washed my hands and limped into the hall catching sight of Deidara. If I was not so out of whack I probably would have avoided his foot gracefully, making my way over to my bed without a problem. But of course, that wasn't the scenario. As I hit the floor and the giant "bomb" of pain exploded inside of me, I started to think that maybe he had done it on purpose. _Nah, he wouldn't, _I thought to myself as I trembled on the wooden floor.

_Oh yeah he would, _another voice in my mind said. I recognized this voice. It was my voice of reason, the voice I had before I had gotten mixed in all this.

I was on the floor for a good five minutes before blondie decided to help. Maybe help was the wrong term. He caused me any more pain by lifting me up quickly and dragging me by my arm over to the bed, where he attempted to set me down. I didn't let him. I clung onto his shirt and looked at him in his visible eye. I wanted to curse at him, yell at him, hurt him, something. Anything.

Deidara glanced over at my clock and wrenched my hands away from his shirt. I knew what was coming—bandage changes. I didn't know why, but I felt like crying. But I held back, I knew nothing good would come of me crying, so what was the point? I decided to grit my teeth and ignore the pulsating feeling of my torso and arms. Deidara came back in the room shortly after with the roll of bandages and jar of green gel.

I hated that stuff. He wouldn't tell me what it was, so I was left to assume that it would help heal my wounds from the inside—since that was were the worse injuries were. What I did manage to weasel out of him was enough to figure that it would also stop my stomach acid from leaking and corroding my insides. It had already done some damage I was positive.

Biting my lip, I unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing until it was completely open and stared up at my so-called nurse so he could finish the job.

Deidara just stared, stared at my bandages then at my face. What was up with him I wondered?

"What's the matter with you?" I asked as he tore off a long piece of the bandage roll with his teeth.

"Oh, nothing, hm..."

"So you _do _talk.."

He suddenly laughed, the sound echoing through my entire apartment, and pushed me down on my back with one finger. This was normal whenever my bandages had to be changed so I wasn't alarmed at all. But, the way Deidara was

staring down at me triggered something in my mind that maybe I should be a little wary. I shook off the thought as he unraveled the bloody bandages and discarded them on the floor. I took this time to observe the condition of my many stab wounds. They still looked horrible; splits in my skin that were yellow in the inside. Looking at them for too long made me feel sick so I instead focused on the bra I was wearing today. It seemed much more interesting, and it took my mind off of the pain I was going to be feeling in a few minutes.

* * *

It was difficult, so extremely difficult to keep himself composed while he stared at the injured girl in under him.

Just seeing Shiori in that state, so pitiful, was exciting him. Deidara examined what Shiori was wearing-a button down shirt that was now unbuttoned, and shorts. Shorts that showed off the scarred legs of hers. A few stab wounds decorated them also.

"What are you waiting for?" Shiori yelled, one arm over her eyes. "Get it overwith!"

Deidara smirked. He'd get it overwith all right.

* * *

A sudden surge of pain snapped me back to my senses and I removed my arm from over my eyes. He was kneeling over me completely now, a smirk plastered to his face.

"What are you doing?" I lifted both arms to push him off of me but it did no good; he just pinned them above me. It hurt, but I didn't yell out. All that concerned me was what Deidara was about to do.

He leaned in closer to me and I involuntarily flinched-a habit that came with the territory of being around dangerous criminals nearly 24/7. It was a kiss, to my surprise, right on the cheek and I relaxed a little, thinking that maybe it was to help calm me down for the bandage changes.

The supposed 'nice gesture' didn't stop there, he continued to kiss me, in a line leading from my neck down to my collarbone. "Stop it," I said, trying to free my hands from above me. "That's enough!"

My legs were too sore to move, so kicking wasn't an option. All I could do was feebly tell him to stop—I hated being so helpless.

Finally he stopped kissing me, only to instead switching to running his hands down to my shorts. So that was it.

He was taking advantage of me.

"Don't! Get off of me!" Insults were beginning to flow out of my mouth as fast as I could make them before they were interrupted by a loud cry of pain.

He was leaning all of his body weight on me now, pressing against my stomach. My wounds ached in protest and I tried not to cry out again. Evverything was throbbing, pulsating as if I had a million hearts inside of me causing excruciating pain whenever they beat.

"Please don't," I begged through heavy, ragged breaths. He was reopening everything, I could feel blood pouring out of the stab wounds and onto my bed.

* * *

He didn't care that he was hurting her. That he was reopening her wounds. He secretly loved it; her screams of pain, the way she looked at him, those eyes-full of fear. Fear that she should be feeling. It was all turning him on so much that he simply abandoned all attempts to hold himself back-it was hard to ignore the tightening in his pants.

There was a simple reason as to why all this was happening.

Deidara was a sadist.

A sadist that secretly enjoyed the fact that he began to destroy this girl the moment she fell for him.


	35. His Hometown Pt 1

Chapter Thirty Five

His Hometown

Pt. 1

It was the morning after I was...taken advantage of, and I tried to sort of, avoid Deidara by taking refuge in the bathroom. He did apologize afterward, but it was a little hard to believe it was sincere if not a lie altogether. It wasn't often I got to see his true colors, how he _really _was, and each time I became a little bit afraid of him.

But according to Deidara, I was _supposed _to be afraid of him, of the Akatsuki. It was then I started to think, 'Was he doing all these things just for the sake of showing me not to take him lightly?' Take the whole genjutsu incident. It completely made me see Itachi in a whole new light.

But no matter how much he tried, it wouldn't work.

A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts and I looked at the doorknob, as if staring at it would make him go away.

"Come out, I need to change your bandages, hm."

"Why even bother to knock?" I asked, turning on the faucet. "You're strong enough to break the door down." I hadn't even bothered to mention how the door was unlocked, just to see if he'd even attempt to turn it.

Apparently Deidara was smarter than he looks, as he finally turned the doorknob and stepped in the bathroom, bandage roll in hand.

I immediately avoided eye contact, instead focusing on the crack forming on the ceiling. "Still not talking to me?" He smirked after receiving no answer and stepped closer to me, unbuttoning my shirt that was now missing a few buttons thanks to his...forcefulness.

Since my wounds were reopened the night before, I had the joy of the mysterious green gel being applied twice as much after the excruciating process of all the dried blood being cleaned off again. It all irritated me. As long as I was incapacitated like this, I couldn't go on missions, which meant no money. And no money meant no food. And no food meant resembling a skeleton.

Before I knew it the bandage changing process was over. I raised an eyebrow in question, wondering why I hadn't felt the green gel being applied.

"I ran out, hm," Deidara said, answering my thoughts. "Do you think you can manage to be on your own while I go get more?"

I wanted to say, "What do you think I am? Five? Of course I can!" but what came out was a sort of low grumble that couldn't be considered an actual human language.

"Of course you can't." He pinched my cheek. "You're so helpless...it's adorable, hm."

It was getting harder and harder to ignore Deidara's yandere tendencies and I wondered if he'd eventually snap and murder me or something. But hopefully that wouldn't happen.

As he turned and left the bathroom, I hurriedly grabbed his arm, right at the spot where it was reattached.

"What is it?" he asked, not turning around. To tell the truth, I didn't know. It was an involuntary reflex.

"I'm going too," I said after a few minutes. He just chuckled and continued down the hall with me still attached to his arm.

When I was hundreds of feet in the air, clinging on to Deidara's cloak for dear life however, I wished I had decided to stay home.

Eyes screwed tight and stab wounds pulsating, I refused to let go of Deidara, even when he threatened to throw me off if I didn't.

"You won't fall, hm." As if to demonstrate, Deidara lifted me up and dangled me over the edge, in the same fashion when I was first kidnapped by him.

"Stop kicking and screaming or you'll—oops."

I heard the "oops" before I realized what was happening. The idiot had dropped me, and I was now plummeting in an impressive downward spiral to the depths of the deadly looking canyon below. As I was falling, I thought about what was taking Deidara so long to come and catch me. Would he even bother to catch me? I got my answer when I felt myself violently being jerked upward by my shirt. The impact was too much for my shirt to handle and it ripped clean off of me, leaving me falling again wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a blue bra.

The rocks of the canyon approached me fast, and I couldn't help but think that I would be soon splattered all over them, hopefully killing me instantly so I wouldn't have to feel the pain.

I landed, hard. But not on the sharp rocks below. Instead I was in someone's arms. And that someone wasn't Deidara.

I looked up into eyes the same color as mine, gray, hair the same color as mine also, albeit shades darker. It was a male carrying me, I noticed as he landed perfectly, both feet on the ground.

"um, thanks," I said, staring up at the sky.

"It's fine. It's not often a girl falls from the sky." Ignoring the kind stranger, I looked up in search of Deidara and his bird. Finally I saw him, falling himself. He wasn't flailing around like a bird with a broken wing like I was; he seemed to be floating, before landing on both feet hard, the vibrations reaching where I stood.

"Thanks for catching me!" I yelled sarcastically, my voice shaky and hoarse. Deidara just shrugged and continued to casually stroll over to where I stood with the stranger who had bothered to catch me in the first place. He nodded once to the kind stranger (who I will now call K.S. Until further notice), who put me down. Apparently, having a near death scare will sort of screw you up and you'll temporarily forget how to stand. K.S. Moved in to catch me again but stopped when Deidara gave him one of his signature looks.

"Let me guess," K.S. Said after a few minutes. "You've come for my grandmother's healing gel, yes?"

Deidara grunted, and I assumed that to be a yes.

"Well, it has to be made, we're out. You can either come back in two days, or stay until then." K.S. Walked a few feet away, stopped to wave at us to follow him, and continued walking.

"Who's that?" I asked, holding on to Deidara's cloak for support.

"An old...acquaintance, hm." I noticed how slightly agitated Deidara looked. Moreso than usual.

"From before you joined the Akatsuki?" I asked in disbelief. He didn't seem the type to have friends.

"Yes."

"You had friends? Really?"

"Not a friend, an acquaintance, hm."

"You're just too macho to call someone a friend," I said matter-of-factly. "You don't like to get close to anyone do you?"

Deidara stayed silent and walked ahead of me, knocking me over in the process. Something told me I hit a nerve.

We were led to a small house next to a small creek that housed a small old lady (the theme of the area seemed to be miniature). The old woman introduced herself as Grandma Takarai before coming over and whacking Deidara harshly with the bushel of tree branches she was holding.

"You were such a nice little child," she spat. "Weird, but nice. And now look at you. An S-ranked criminal!" She whacked him a few more times and I had to suppress the urge to laugh. I finally gave up and a few giggles escaped my body before I realized that this too hurt my insides.

"And who are you?" she wheeled around to face me before walking so close I had to step back a few inches. "Hmm, you look like my granddaughter. Doesn't she, Kiyo?"

K.S. (whose name I now knew to be "Kiyo"), stepped out from the shadows next to me and said flatly, "I suppose.."

Grandma Takarai continued to look me over. "You'd be pretty if you weren't so scrawny and miserable looking. You pale in comparison to my beautiful granddaughter."

"Grandmother!"

"I'm just saying." She returned to her spot on the floor in the middle of the room, setting the branches down. After a few moments of silence she gestured to Kiyo. "Why don't you take them to your house, Kiyo? You know it will take a while to make my healing remedy, and I like to work undisturbed."

Kiyo nodded. "Of course, grandmother."

Deidara, who hadn't said anything the whole time, was absentmindedly staring at the back of his right hand, where red marks were forming from Grandma Takarai's hits. He noticed me staring at him and stared back, with the eye that seemed to stare into your soul. I looked away and at Kiyo, who was staring at us both with an impatient look on his face.

"Hurry up," he said. "And it'd be best if you took that cloak off, Deidara."

Surprisingly, Deidara slipped the heavy cloak off and threw it to me, covering up my half nakedness. It was strange how he was behaving. It was strange _that _he was behaving. Very strange.

~*.*~

Before I knew it, we were in Kiyo's living room, in his apartment in the middle of Iwagakure. Which was Deidara's home town if I wasn't mistaken. The slash on his headband sort of crossed out all ties there though. I could tell that being here was making him uncomfortable, just by the fact that he hadn't said a single word (oh did I mention that before we even were in the city gates he transformed into a man resembling me?). It was a little creepy, the way all three of us seemed to look like siblings and I was glad he turned back to normal once we entered Kiyo's apartment.

"You're welcome to stay here until the remedy is finished," Kiyo said, although it looked like he was talking directly to me rather than Deidara.

As Kiyo left the room, the doorknob to his front door turned and in stepped a woman who looked no older than me, holding a brown paper bag full of groceries. She had eyes the same color as Kiyo and me and hair the same color as Kiyo's, which was hanging over her shoulders. But even with the difference in hair colors, I felt a little weirded out. Looking at her was like looking into a mirror; like we were twins with a few slight changes. I guessed this was the granddaughter Grandma Takarai referred to earlier.

She looked at me questioningly before looking at Deidara, who was staring out of the window.

The bag of groceries fell and I watched as a few tomatoes rolled across the wood floor as she launched herself at Deidara, wrapping both arms around his neck so tight I thought his head would pop off. Tears streaming down her face, she stood back and slapped him, the noise echoing through the whole apartment. But that unfortunately wasn't the end of it; as if I wasn't there, as if they were the only two in the room, she kissed him. And he let her.


	36. His Hometown Pt 2

**Yay a double upload for you! AND YIPPEE THIS STORY HAS OVER 200 REVIEWS! XD**

**I'll be going now, there are other stories to update y know ;)**

* * *

Chapter thirty six

His Hometown

Pt. 2

Okay maybe "he let her" wasn't the best choice of words. It was more like "his reaction was delayed." He pushed her backwards, and she would have flown into the coffee table had Kiyo not emerged from a room and caught her. Kiyo seemed to be good at catching things.

"I can't believe it's you! After all this time, you've come back!" tears were still streaming down her face as she struggled to get out of Kiyo's grip.

"This is my sister," Kiyo said in his deadpan voice. "Kiya." So their parents were obviously creative in the name department...

"Kiya" finally got away from her brother and launched herself at Deidara. I, however, had sort of shifted closer to him in an effort to nonchalantly act as a typical jealous girl-field.

"Who're you?" she asked, no more like yelled at me.

"Who're you?" I yelled back. Some people these days had no manners. Kiyo stepped in between us both, hands held up.

"Sister, this girl seems to be traveling with him. She also seems to be critically injured and dislikes shirts."

I blushed and covered myself with Deidara's folded up cloak. It wasn't my fault my shirt ripped off.

"They'll be staying with us while grandmother makes her healing remedy. Behave."

Kiya huffed and bent down to pick up the fallen groceries as Kiyo turned to face us again. "You can use the room down to the right. If there is an issue with sleeping in the same bed, one of you can sleep on the couch."

"It's fine, hm," Deidara said finally, getting up and pulling me along with him. As we turned the corner, I caught the eyes of Kiya, and she looked like she wanted to kill me.

"Who's that?" I asked once we were alone.

"No one," he mumbled, shutting the door. I wanted to make a remark on our similar appearances or maybe why she had seemed so heartbroken and glad to see him. And those weren't the only questions buzzing through my mind. I also wanted to know why he was around these people, especially since he was an S-classed criminal now. And, why he had been so silent and annoyed looking the whole time.

"What's the matter with you?" I shakily stood up and went over to where he was standing, to try to look at him in the face. "You've been acting weird...well I guess that's a good thing. On the up side, you haven't been trying to molest me again!"

I backed off and sat on the squishy bed, almost immediately becoming tired. Not only was I tired, I was hungry, but thanks to "what-shall-not-be-spoken-of" it would take even longer for my wounds to heal. As I sunk into the comfyness of the bed, I didn't want to move.

Or maybe I couldn't move because everything hurt so much. Weight shifted next to me and I looked up to see Deidara sitting right next to my head, staring at me with a strange far off look on his face. It made me realize how little I knew about him. How distant he was from me.

Something he did on purpose. Because in a life where no one is guaranteed another day, what good did it do to get close to someone?

He stayed that way, staring silently at me until I began to slowly drift off to sleep, only waking up when Kiyo announced Kiya had made dinner. I didn't stir; it wasn't like I could eat. My eyes were only beginning to flutter closed when Kiya appeared at the entrance of the room, one hand on the wooden doorframe.

"Aren't you going to eat," she snapped at me. "I went through all this trouble to make food for four, you could at least eat it."

I wanted to say that I couldn't eat, that she could tone her bitchy levels, but being to groggy to do so, I just silently watched her glare at me.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" She stepped closer to me, who was awkwardly lying on my side. If she decided to hit me, i'd be in no shape to retaliate.

"I've known Deidara way longer than you have. I mean, are you supposed to be his _girlfriend _or something? It just looks like he's found a cheap, uglier, knockoff of me."

"Kiya!" came Kiyo's voice from the living room. "You mustn't bother critically injured people. Let her rest."

Huffing, Kiya threw me one last death glare before stomping out of the room, the "knockoff" comment still buzzing in my head. I knew I shouldn't let her get to me, I hadn't done anything wrong except for EXIST. But it was obvious that she and Deidara had something going on at some point.

Either that, or she was just a stalker with a crush.

The loud rumbling of my slit up stomach interrupted my thoughts and I groaned loudly, rolling onto my side. I could feel myself breaking into a cold sweat, a common occurance for the past four days. To make matters worse, I had lost the somewhat healthy glow I acquired since being away from the Akatsuki and you know..NOT being starved and dragged around with a collar. Now I was back to being a pale sickly looking girl who was beginning to gradually lose some weight due to not being able to eat anything. So far I counted just three pounds. But no doubt it'd get worse and i'd have to be hospitalized in order to get nutrition.

The light flicked on in the room and my eyes instinctively closed from the sudden brightness.

"If you can lean up you should." Kiyo stepped closer to me, an IV drip next to him.

"I understand you're not able eat," he said, holding my wrist. "This should be enough nourishment while you wait for the remedy. Although..." He paused and I looked up at him curiously.

"I'm curious...as to why exactly are you traveling with Deidara?"

Not knowing how to answer this, I stared at my arm for a few minutes. Maybe I could tell, they were aware of Deidara's criminal status and weren't trying to rat him out—at least as far as I knew.

"It's complicated," I muttered, becoming more and more exhausted just by thinking about the whole situation.

Kiyo hooked me up to the IV and left the room, leaving me to silently mull a lot of things over in my head. I was enjoying the brief silence (although it was constantly interrupted by a loud outburst by Kiya), and whatever was in the IV was beginning to give me this strange feeling of drowsiness.

The light cut on again, shutting back off before I could see who it was. I quickly got my answer I received a kiss on the forehead.

"What was that for?" I asked, noticing I sounded like I had been drinking.

"I just felt like kissing someone, hm."

"Then why not go kiss Kiya," meant to be a thought...but actually came out of my mouth. Embarrassed, I put one hand over my mouth and waited for a reaction.

"I don't think i'll be staying until the remedy is finished," he said as if I hadn't spoken. "I can't...take being here anymore, hm."

Something was definitely off about Deidara...but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The silence, the far off look, etc.

"You _will _stay!" I snapped. "I need that stuff to heal me! I don't even know why I didn''t go to a medical ninja!"

"So they can see your wounds and question you..?"

I didn't realize how close Deidara had gotten and my breath hitched in my throat when I felt his hair tickle my face. "And move, you're too close!"

He apparently hadn't heard me, or just refused to listen, because as soon as those words were spoken I felt something strange on my neck.

His head.

He was acting like a cat again, repeatedly rubbing his head on my face until I got the message he was oh-so-subtly trying to send.

"You're annoying," I said, scratching his head. "Sometimes I wish you were a cat..."

Silence followed, and I had nearly fallen asleep again when movement by the door caught my eye.

Kiya.

Who else would it be?

I looked down at Deidara, who had fallen asleep while leaning on me, and back at Kiya. She was staring at me so intensely I temporarily forgot to blink. Just as quickly as she appeared, she turned and walked away.

As the door to the apartment slammed shut, I decided to get up and follow her. Stupid, yes, but curiosity had gotten the best of me.

Running wasn't an option, so I had to slowly limp behind her as she quickly shuffled past people going to who-knows-where.

The village was nice, plenty of people and brightly lit. Unlike mine, which was dark and secretive.

Kiya stopped abrubtly, turning into a back alley between a book shop and grocery store. I followed, side stepping over puddles, discarded cans and what appeared to be a dead cat.

"Why are you following me," she said coldly, turning around. "Did you really think I was stupid enough to not notice? I'm not some second rate ninja like you."

Ouch.

"I just wanted to know what your problem is!" My voice was shaking for some reason. I just chalked it up to my painful throbbing insides.

"My problem is," she stepped closer to me. "How he could have downgraded so much."

"What are you talking about?"

"You! You're his girlfriend aren't you?"

"I—" I stopped. What was I exactly to Deidara? It was something I never thought about to tell the truth. Now she had me thinking. And thinking is something you just shouldn't do when you're alone in an alley, "critically" injured, in front of a angry ninja in much better condition than you.

I barely had time to dodge her fist. "What are you so angry about?" I yelled, dodging again. I was trying to avoid a fight, which would no doubt end in me losing.

"Why do you think?" Stopping, Kiya folded her arms and turned around. "It was just us three back then...and then he left. Just left, becoming a criminal..I loved him. I even told him that. But he still left us. I waited so long to see him but I knew I probably wouldn't be able to..with his 'S-ranked' status and all. And how did you think I felt when my brother told me a week ago that he was going to grandmother for her remedy? And that he threatened them to keep quiet about it? Oh.." She turned slowly back to face me. "And now he's here. With you along in tow. Not only that, but you look like me! Do you know how that makes me feel! DO YOU?"

I backed away from Kiyo, a little wary of her sudden hysterics and crazed expression.

"Alright," I said, standing up straight. "I give you permission to hit me, if it'll make you feel better."

What was I saying? Was the IV making me loopy? It had to be, surely something was wrong for me to give a hysterical woman permission to hit me while I was already injured.

"Are you stupid? Do you think hitting you will make me feel better? You dumb bitch!"

Okay, ouch again.

Maybe it was the fact that she called me a bitch, maybe I needed to get rid of some stress but whatever the reason, I punched her. Right in the face.

Then I attempted the jutsu mostly everyone in my vilage knew—to merge in with the shadows and end up in a different location.

Sure it worked, at least, partly.

~*.*~

In the corner of a room, an arm protruded from the wall, waving frantically in hopes of attracting attention.

"..uh, help!"


	37. Shiori

**Alright, people, this is a special announcement. Operation: SOS is about to be over...BUT! That doesn't mean the story is done. Because it's not. There will be ONE MORE part to Shiori's story, and I hope you, faithful readers will enjoy the next one. :)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Shiori

When you're stuck in a wall, you think about a lot of things. Things that normally wouldn't cross your mind, like the life of a criminal before he came a criminal, or the somewhat justified anger of a childhood friend in love with him. Also, something i'd rather not mention.

Finally after what seemed like a solid hour, I felt something lightly brush my finger tips. It felt like hair.

I felt around wildy, knowing someone was there, trying to get their attention if I hadn't already gotten it. Feeling a tug, I breathed a sigh of relief. Being stuck in the shadows wasn't a very enjoyable experience, unless silence and darkness didn't vex you at all. I was pulled out of the wall with a barely audible 'pop', landing next to Kiyo.

"You could've used the door," he said, staring at the spot where I had been pulled from.

"I-"

"You should hook yourself back up to the IV, you look like you can barely stand."

Kiyo was right, I could hardly stand, and he needed to help me over to the bed where another body was already occupying it.

"I'll leave you alone."

Kiyo closed the door and I went over to Deidara's sleeping form and stood over him. A bunch of different feelings were running through me at once and I didn't know what to do.

I felt isolated, useless, somewhat alone. Frustration, stress, and stab wounds to the abdomen and arms were taking its toll on me, forcing its way out after days of being held in.

But I didn't cry.

Because crying won't get you anywhere. It won't make things better. What good does crying do except for washing your eyes of any debris or residue?

I hadn't noticed the blue eye staring at me, until after my mind focused. I turned away quickly, sniffling and limping to the other side of the room. Deidara was faster, pulling me back to the side he was on.

"What happened to your wrist, hm?" he asked, holding my hand up.

"I bruised it punching someone..."

"Really. How much damage could you possibly do to someone in your state?"

I jerked my arm away and stared at the door frame, which suddenly seemed fascinating.

"Did I offend you, hm?" The smirk was audible in his voice and I swallowed hard, trying my best to ignore it.

The door frame I had been focusing on shook as the door swung open and slammed against the wall. Kiya lunged at me, grabbing the borrowed shirt I had on by the collar. There were small red marks on her face from where my fist connected with it. I was definitely slipping. Usually my punches would at least cause swelling.

Deidara separated her from me and in a flash, she was over his shoulder like a child having a temper tantrum. "Set me down!" she shrieked, though I could tell she didn't want to be set down.

"Shiori, out," Deidara said. "Now, hm."

I didn't want to listen, no one commanded me like that; I wasn't a dog. Even so, my legs moved towards the door and into the hallway, where I sat on the floor-waiting.

How much more would I have to wait for him? He was so distant from me, even though he was right there.

~*.*~

I opened my eyes to find I had dozed off, only I wasn't sitting in the hall anymore. I was back in the guest room, the iv hooked onto my arm and a wet towel on my forehead.

My whole body ached horribly, and I regretted moving around as much as I did earlier. I'd no doubt be much happier when my injuries healed. Maybe I could train myself until I was fit to be called a kunoichi again.

Deidara was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room with a bunch of tiny white clay animals surrounding him. He hadn't yet noticed I was awake and I kept as quiet as I could to keep it that way for a while.

He stared at one hand as it spit out a clay wad, then closed it. I watched as a small bird hopped out of his palm. It opened its tiny wings and fluttered around the room before landing on my forehead.

I closed my eyes quickly, hoping that Deidara hadn't noticed. After a few moments of silence I heard him get up and approach me, probably to retrieve his mini sculpture.

Instead, another small weight was placed on my head, another sculpture I assumed. Another, then another was placed on me. So many that I had to keep from laughing, less he figure out I wasn't asleep.

But, I sneezed, sending all of the carefully placed clay sculptures toppling down onto my lap.

Instead of yelling at me for messing up his "pyramid," Deidara just sighed and put his forehead on mine.

"What's your problem," I asked, shifting my head to the side.

"What's yours, hm?"

"Oh I dunno...I have a ruptured stomach and multiple stab wounds..I may be a little emotionally unstable and i'm starving, but other than that I feel fine."

Apparently, my sarcasm was amusing to him because he started to laugh.

"You should laugh more," I said, pushing him away from me. "You look nice when you smile."

"Oh do I?"

"Yeah. Smirks aren't smiles, by the way."

He smirked just to get on my nerves and grabbed one of my hands. Entwining our fingers together he said, "I noticed you don't smile Shiori, hm."

"I do!"

"You don't..."

Huffing, I tried to pry our hands apart. As soon as I tried, my hand twitched, failing to do anything. My eyes ran all over Deidara's face, looking for something I didn't know.

There were small bags under his eyes, and he looked tired, almost a tiny bit..sad.

I decided to just suck it up and ask.

"Deidara...why do you look so sad?"

He flinched and let go of my hand,returning to his seat on the other side of the room. I painfully got up and followed him, sitting on his knees so he couldn't move. "What's the matter?" I asked, looking him right in the..eye.

Sighing, he looked to the left, visible eye zeroed in on the doorframe I had been using as a distraction earlier.

"Hey..." I tried to act 'caring' like most people did when trying to cheer someone up. It was something I wasn't very good at, and I could tell that Deidara knew that.

Maybe that was why he was squinting at me.

"C'mon tell me! I tell you all my problems!"

"No you don't. Not that I care, hm.."

Maybe I should try a different approach. I folded both my hands together and tried to look patient.

"It's because this is your hometown isn't it?"

He stayed silent.

"It's obvious." He looked at me. "You miss it here don't you, Deidara?"

I was pushed onto the floor harshly so I thought it was safe to say that I was right on the mark. I started to get up and retaliate, but coughing interrupted me. It was like I was having an asthma attack, and as far as I knew, I wasn't asthmatic.

A strange gurgling noise in my throat got louder until it finally quieted, when blood poured out of my mouth.

"Look what you did!" I tried to yell through red teeth. "I was just _trying _to make you feel better. Because y' know, i'm not a complete and utter jerkass like you are. And this is the thanks I get, huh?" Struggling to my feet, I staggered towards the door, which was now blocked by blondie.

"Move," I said, trying to suppress the the urge to spit right in his face.

Deidara grabbed my face with one hand and twisted it, looking me over, before finally resting his gaze on my eyes.

"Listen, _Shiori..,_" he said, putting heavy emphasis on my name. "Don't forget who you're talking to. I could kill you if I wanted, and don't think I haven't thought about it, hm. Sure , I may _care _about you but remember I hate you just as much."

"So what are you saying?" I was trying to keep my voice from quivering. "If you think about killing me so much, why don't you do it? I'm weak, i'm defenseless, you could off me right here and right now."

He let go of my face and I involuntarily flinched when he raised his hand, only to run it through my hair.

"You're too weak Shiori, hm," he smirked. "I want a _challenge._"

Folding my arms, I squinted at him. "So you're saying you wanna fight?"

"I'm not gonna fight you, hm. You're a weak little ninja with only that memory going for you..."

Ouch. There was no way I would make it obvious that his comment had gotten to me. It was up there with the whole 'knockoff' thing Kiya said.

"You're not exactly my type Shiori," he continued. "You're skinny, and weak, hm. You're cute, at best. I like _strong _women the best."

Deidara suddenly ducked, and out of nowhere, Kiya came flying into the room. I was a little slower to duck and Kiya landed hard on me, the impact sending me over the bed and onto the other side of the room.

Double ouch.

"Why'd you duck?" she yelled at Deidara, who was now smirking and leaning against the doorframe. It appeared she didn't realize she knocked me senseless and I tried not to scream in agony.

"Fine," she sighed, putting one hand on her hip. "I'll get you later."

"Yeah you do that, hm."

As she left the room, Deidara came over to me, who was shuddering and coughing up more blood. Bending down, he picked me up with one arm.

"Don't look like that," he said, kissing me on the forehead. "I was kidding, hm."

Even if he was kidding about the stuff he said before Kiya slammed into me, it still didn't change that he said it.

And it didn't change the fact that in those five minutes his words had hurt.

Normally I wouldn't care, but this wasn't a 'normal' situation.

"Shiori..." I didn't look at him. "Are you seriously mad about what I said, hm? I was just messing with you.."

"How am I supposed to believe that? Everything you said is true.."

He set me down and took a roll of bandages off the nightstand, unbuttoning the giant shirt I was wearing.

My stomach gurgled and I shrieked, putting my head down on my knees. Who knew hunger would hurt this much?

"Lean up, hm."

My stomach made the gurgly noise again in response.

"Just leave me alone." My voice was shaking so much I could hardly understand myself.

I needed time to think, and thinking would be impossible with Deidara in the room.

To my surprise, he actually listened, getting up and leaving the room without a word. A loud crash in the hallway made me jump, and I safely assumed after the loud muffled voice that it was Kiya trying to attack Deidara again.

When would I be able to take him down effortlessly?

* * *

I didn't look back, I didn't say a word. I tried my luck again at merging with the shadows, hoping it would turn out all right. Opening my eyes I took in my surroundings. It looked like I was in the forest that housed Kiyo's grandmother.

I suppressed the urge to do a victory dance in the quiet of the night and trekked along the road, looking for something I didn't know. Hopefully, though, if Deidara decided to look for me I would be far far away from Iwagakure.

And hopefully the note I left would suffice.

Hopefully.

~*.*~

_Dear Deidara,_

Even though you say you were just kidding, I somehow don't believe you.

_You and Kiya are right; I am weak and useless._

_So i'm leaving, and I haven't decided yet where i'll go. But wherever I decide to go, i'll stay there, and train. I'll do all I can to get stronger and make both of you eat your words. Don't come looking for me. It's my decision and by the time I see you again, if I see you again, i'll be able to kick your ass. :)_

_Love,_

_Shiori._

* * *

**_Read what happens next in _**

**_Operation: Owari_**

**Thanks so much for reading this story! I appreciate it so much! I hope everyone who read this will read the final part of Shiori and Deidara's tale which will be another story, the first chapter of which will probably be up sometime this week.**

**;3 See ya in a bit, people!**


End file.
